Algo Dulce
by Serenity1089
Summary: UA. Por culpa de una apuesta con Mina, su hermana, Serena Tsukino acababa de abrir una tienda de caramelos, había dejado a su aburrido novio, y se había cortado el pelo. Pero su nuevo yo no estaba preparado para que su amor de adolescencia, Seiya Kou, apareciera nuevamente en su vida. Y sin duda, eso traeria problemas, dulces y peligrosos problemas para ambos... Incluye Lemons.
1. Prologo

_¡Hola!_**  
**

_El día de hoy les traigo este fic, que es una adaptación de la novela "Sinfully Sweet" de Carrie Alexander. Así que si quieren leer una historia llena de suspenso, intriga, acción, y sobre todo mucho romance, sigan leyendo ya que sin duda les gustara, al igual que **Sr & Sra Kou**.  
_

_¡Espero que disfruten del inicio de esta maravillosa historia!  
_

* * *

**Algo Dulce**

Por _Serenity_

**Prólogo**

–Pienso hacerlo –dijo Serena Tsukino con todo el convencimiento posible.

Mina la miró con despreocupación.

–No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Todo era tan fácil para Mina, pensaba Serena mientras reparaba en la apariencia descuidada de su hermana. A pesar de su falda vaquera y su camiseta de algodón que le dejaba al descubierto el vientre plano, Mina estaba muy guapa. Mientras que ella se había pasado al menos una hora acicalándose, y aun así se sentía sofocada y como embutida en su traje de diseño.

–No voy a obligarte

Ya sabía por qué. Mina esperaba que ella fallara primero. Si la apuesta quedaba cancelada, Mina quedaría libre para ir detrás de Yaten Aino, el apuesto chef de repostería con quien trabajaba.

–Mmm –dijo Serena, como si pensara en sacar a su hermana de apuros.

Sólo era para torturar a su hermana, que aunque tenía un año más que ella pocas veces se comportaba como si fuera la mayor.

–Ah... no –añadió Serena –Pienso hacerlo.

–De acuerdo; pero tendremos que entrar, ¿no?

Estaba delante de las puertas de cristal del elegante salón de la Avenida Madison. Era de esa clase de sitios por los que Serena solía pasar a toda velocidad, como si los estilistas estuvieran junto al escaparate, contabilizando los cortes de pelo feos y pasados de moda de las personas que no podían permitirse sus servicios.

–Espera, espera. Me lo estoy pensando –Serena se ajustó el cinturón a la cadera.

Mina parecía haber llegado al límite.

–De verdad, Serena, esto es ridículo. Entra ahí. Sólo es el pelo; no un brazo o una pierna. No es para ponerse nerviosa.

–Eso lo dices tú.

Serena se colocó sobre el hombro la trenza que le llegaba por la cintura, como si se sintiera proteger su melena aunque hubiera decidido cortársela.

Mina también tenía el pelo largo, pero no se lo cuidaba tanto como Serena. De todos modos seguía siendo una belleza, aunque eso a ella no le preocupara tanto. Por capricho sería capaz hasta de raparse al cero.

La diferencia era que Mina no necesitaba estar segura para hacer una cosa. Tenía un carácter interesante, una cara preciosa y un cuerpo de modelo, mientras que Serena era callada, incluso tímida. La mayor parte del tiempo, Serena, a diferencia de su hermana, evitaba ser el centro de atención.

Hacía dos meses, los padres de Serena y Mina se habían vuelto a casar después de haber estado dieciséis años divorciados. La boda había incitado a las hermanas a analizar cómo habían dejado que el divorcio de sus padres afectara negativamente el rumbo que le habían dado a sus vidas. Envueltas en el ambiente emocionante y esperanzador del evento, se habían retado la una a la otra a cambiar, a encontrar la verdadera felicidad.

Mina incluso había puesto algo en juego: el solitario de diamante que habían heredado de la abuela. Su madre se lo había dado antes de la ceremonia, ya que había decidido empezar su nueva vida con un anillo nuevo que no la hubiera acompañado durante el divorcio.

De pronto el desafío había tomado la forma de una apuesta. Mina, la bohemia, la que jamás se comprometía, estaba intentando sentar la cabeza por primera vez en su vida. También había accedido a dejar de lado a los hombres hasta que se interesara por uno en serio. En ese momento, dos meses después de la apuesta, había encontrado un empleo, había alquilado un apartamento y se sentía tremendamente atraída por Yaten Aino.

Por el contrario, Serena estaba haciendo lo opuesto. Había abandonado su puesto de comercial en Regal Foods, y había invertido todos sus ahorros en su propio negocio, una tienda de chucherías y caramelos llamada La Cosita Más Dulce. Había dejado a su novio, Darién Chiba, aunque se sentía algo perdida después de pasar tantos años en una relación cómoda, aunque poco emocionante. Para colmo, había accedido a ponerse en manos de un estilista y de un asesor de imagen antes de inaugurar su negocio.

Cortarse la melena que le llegaba por la cintura era el último paso. Uno al que se había estado resistiendo.

No era porque se hubiera estado escondiendo detrás de su melena; o menos aún porque se agarrara al recuerdo de Seiya, cuando él había dicho una vez... Serena cerró los ojos y sucumbió a un instante de puro anhelo. Sólo tenía los recuerdos, pero fueron suficientes para sentir una oleada de deseo subiéndole por la garganta.

Tonterías. Abrió los ojos y vio el reflejo distorsionado de su cara en las puertas de cristal del salón de peluquería.

Sólo era nostalgia. Nada más.

Hacía ya diez años que no veía al chico del que había estado tan enamorada en el instituto, Seiya Kou. Aun así, jamás había olvidado que un día él había alabado su melena; que, de hecho, había sido una de las cosas más bonitas que él le había dicho.

¡Al diablo con esas tonterías! Serena agarró el bolso con empeño.

–Vamos.

Mina emitió un gemido de frustración.

–No podemos marcharnos. Me ha costado Dios y ayuda conseguir esta cita después de que perdieras la primera. A Costas hay que pedirle cita con meses de antelación...

Serena la interrumpió.

–No, quiero decir vamos dentro –se dijo que no pensaba echarse atrás esa vez, a pesar de su nerviosismo –Estoy dispuesta a aprovechar nuestra apuesta.

–Ah, bueno. Estupendo.

A pesar de su actitud despreocupada, Mina no quería perder el anillo que ambas habían atesorado desde que eran pequeñas. Eso significaba que su hermana tenía que ceñirse a la promesa de no meterse con Yaten en la cama... aunque el único modo de calmar sus apetitos sexuales fuera atiborrándose de chocolate.

Volvió a pensar en su tentación más inconfesable. Como siempre, no sacaba ninguna satisfacción de ello. Seiya no era más que una fantasía, no una persona de carne y hueso, como el Yaten de Mina.

Aunque Mina había sabido de aquel enamoramiento suyo, le resultaba demasiado vergonzoso reconocer que aún diez años después continuaba pensando en él.

De vez en cuando. Como por ejemplo, cada vez que se cepillaba el pelo.

En una ocasión de genialidad, Seiya le había dicho que con el cabello largo y rubia parecía una hechicera; lo opuesto a las princesas de cabellos castaños y caras sonrientes que tenían tanto éxito en el instituto. Serena, la eterna "buena chica", no tenía ni un ápice de hechicera, así que naturalmente siempre le había encantado esa comparación.

El problema era que Seiya no parecía haber sufrido ese hechizo en su persona.

Serena era ya una mujer, y Seiya tan solo un recuerdo distante. Tenía que olvidarse de él para siempre.

Mina sujetaba la puerta abierta del salón, así que se armó de valor y entró. Había llegado el momento de cortarse el pelo. ¡A ver si así conseguía sacarse de la cabeza a aquel hombre de una vez por todas!

* * *

_Bueno, estoy consciente de que no ha pasado mucho hasta ahora, pero este es solo el inicio del fic y en el proximo capitulo ¡veremos a Seiya! Y sabremos que ha sido de él durante todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde la ultima vez que vio a Serena._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	2. Capitulo 01

_¡Hola!_**  
**

_¡Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra muchisimo que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior!  
_

_Bueno, ahora si les traigo el capitulo 1 ¡Por fin vamos a ver a Seiya! ¿Qué creen que haya sido de él durante todos los años lejos de Serena? ¡Ya lo sabremos en unos momentos más!  
_

_¡Espero que disfruten de este capitulo!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 01**

_Dos semanas después._

–Ha sido una locura pensar que Seiya estaría en la reunión –dijo Serena Tsukino mientras se acomodaba en el asiento tapizado.

Tan solo recibió una especie de respuesta entre dientes, pero eso no la amilanó.

–Sabe, ya es bastante fastidioso que esté lloviendo, y que los zapatos nuevos me hagan un daño horrible –refunfuñó, mientras desahogaba todas sus quejas; estaba en el único sitio donde podía hacer una confesión anónima – Lo peor de todo es que mi estilista me convenció para ponerme una especie de faja –se señaló la cintura –Pero lo peor de todo, es que malgasté cuatro horas de mi recién estrenada vida y cuatro horas de mi energía esperando a un hombre que jamás iba a presentarse. Soy una ilusa. Eso es lo que soy; una ilusa.

La decepción que había sentido al no ver a Seiya era demasiado grande, a pesar de lo empeñada que estaba en no volver a pensar en él. Hasta esa noche no se había dado cuenta de que una parte muy importante de sus ganas de cambiar provenía de la ligerísima posibilidad de verlo de nuevo en la reunión de antiguos alumnos del instituto.

–Fue mi décima reunión con los antiguos compañeros de curso. Eso se lo he dicho, ¿no?

–Mmm.

–Y claro, Seiya no fue. Era el peor de todos los chicos malos del instituto. Y seguramente por eso decidiría no ir. Las reuniones son para ex animadoras, o para uno que se haya forrado con Internet. O para chicas que decoraban el salón para el baile del colegio.

Como por ejemplo, ella. Podía cortarse el pelo y vestirse de diseño, pero seguiría siendo la niña que le había hecho los deberes a Seiya. No la que él besaba.

–Pobre de mí –murmuró.

El taxi frenó delante del edificio donde vivía, en la calle Diecisiete, en Chelsea. Pagó al conductor, que no había abierto la boca durante toda la carrera, agarró sus pertenencias con su descuido habitual y salió del taxi. Cuando el folleto de la reunión se cayó en un charco en la acera, lo dejó ahí, demasiado desconsolada para agacharse a recogerlo. De todos modos no lo quería para nada. Venían direcciones, dirección de correo electrónico de algunos de sus compañeros, pero de Seiya no había nada. Tan sólo una vieja fotografía con su nombre debajo.

Seiya Kou.

Al final de la fiesta, después de tomarse unos cuantos vasos de ponche, se había armado de valor y había preguntado por él a varias personas.

La mayoría no lo había visto desde el día de la ceremonia de graduación, a la que Seiya había llegado con bastante retraso en una motocicleta vieja, en la que se había marchado después de recibir su diploma.

Aquellos que conocían a Seiya o habían oído hablar de él, le habían dicho muy claramente que se mantuviera alejada de él. Según decían, estaba metido en líos. Cuando había preguntado a qué se referían con eso, le habían contestado que eran relacionados con tipos de los bajos fondos. Había pasado por lo menos un año en la cárcel por robo con allanamiento de morada. El tipo que lo había dicho reconoció que se había encontrado con Seiya en una tienda de empeños cuyo dueño era conocido por no tener escrúpulos en cuanto a los artículos con los que negociaba. El verdadero negocio se desarrollaba clandestinamente, y según parecía, Seiya estaba metido en ello.

O tal vez no. Nadie parecía saberlo con seguridad.

Finalmente había localizado a Ami, que había vivido puerta con puerta con los padres de Seiya. Según la madre de Ami, el señor y la señora Kou se habían lavado las manos con Seiya después de los años turbios que habían culminado con la sentencia de encarcelamiento. Era un canalla, simple y llanamente. Y como ella era una chica buena, se alejaría de él si sabía lo que le convenía.

Bonito consejo, supuso, aunque en realidad no había necesidad de ello. Jamás tendría la oportunidad de acercarse a él.

Saltó a la acera mientras el taxi arrancaba a toda prisa y la salpicaba con el agua turbia de un charco. La lluvia se volvió más intensa, mojándole la cara y el cuello desnudos.

Mientras avanzaba por la rampa sacó las llaves del bolso de vestir que llevaba al hombro. De la hiedra que cubría por doquier el dintel de la puerta cayeron gruesas gotas de agua. Al oír un ruido de pasos corriendo por la calle se dio la vuelta, pero antes de poder pestañear para quitarse las gotas de agua que se le habían pegado a las pestañas, un hombretón se abalanzó sobre ella por detrás y la empujó contra la puerta.

Sintió pánico y abrió la boca para gritar, pero el asaltante se la tapó con su mano grande. Le mordió en la palma de la mano mientras se retorcía bajo la presión de aquel cuerpo que la aplastaba.

Entonces aspiró por la nariz y le dio un codazo. Llena de fuerza, volvió la cara como pudo, aspiró hondo y soltó un grito ensordecedor, que fue inmediatamente interrumpido cuando el desconocido le plantó la mano en la boca otra vez.

–No estoy aquí para hacerte daño –le susurró con fuerza al oído –Te lo prometo.

En contra de lo que le decía el instinto, dejó de forcejear. Pensó en darle una patada en la entrepierna, pero para eso necesitaba libertad de movimientos con las piernas. Tal vez resultaran útiles los zapatos que llevaba todo el día deseando quitarse.

–Mete la llave en la cerradura. Vamos a entrar.

Ella emitió un sonido de protesta ahogado por la mano. Él no esperó a que ella abriera, sino que le quitó las llaves de la mano y probó cada una hasta dar con la que abría el portal.

El desconocido le metió el muslo entre las piernas y la empujó por el portal. En tres pasos se plantaron delante de la puerta de su apartamento. Qué mala suerte vivir en el bajo. ¿Claro que... cómo lo sabía aquel hombre?

Cuando él movió el brazo para probar otra de las llaves en la cerradura de la puerta se dio cuenta de que tenía una mano libre y la echó para atrás para al menos arañarle en la cara.

–Caramba, qué daño me has hecho –gruñó mientras acercaba la cara a la suya –Basta. No te voy a hacer nada.

El aliento de aquel hombre le quemó la cara; sus labios...

La sensación de esa boca moviéndose contra su mejilla le resultó horrible. De nuevo, su intento de gritar fue ahogado por la mano del desconocido. Se movió violentamente, intentando tirarlos a los dos al suelo, pero en lugar de eso golpeó la puerta con tanta fuerza que la abrió.

Entonces él la soltó y ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Socorro! –chilló al mismo tiempo que se cerraba la puerta de un golpe, impidiendo su única oportunidad de alertar a algún vecino.

A sus espaldas se oyó una voz ronca aunque suave.

–Serena, por favor...

¡Sabía su nombre! De algún modo le resultó aún peor. De pronto el ataque era personal.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hacia su dormitorio, que estaba al final del pasillo, donde había un teléfono, una ventana y una puerta que daban a un patio cerrado.

Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero él ya había metido el pie entre la puerta y el marco. Vio una cara magullada antes de darse la vuelta y correr hacia la puerta de servicio. ¿Debería o no tirarse por la ventana? Estaba demasiado oscuro y no se veía bien, pero de pronto se sintió confusa.

–Serena, lo siento. No quería asustarte.

La familiaridad de su voz le resultó aterradora, pero no se atrevió a enfrentarse a él. Corrió a la ventana. Aquel tipo debía de estar loco. Seguramente llevaría tiempo siguiéndola.

Intentó abrir la ventana, pero se le atrancó a causa de la humedad. Estaba sin aliento, intentando abrirla, cuando el intruso le puso una mano en el hombro.

En un último intento, se tiró sobre la cama para alcanzar el teléfono. Él se subió encima de ella y le apartó la mano de su objetivo.

–No –gimoteó –Por favor, no...

–Serena, soy yo...

Su murmullo sereno la impresionó y dejó de forcejear.

–¿Quién...?

Él se apartó un poco para que ella volviera la cabeza. En ese momento estalló un relámpago que iluminó la habitación un instante. Ella vio su cara por primera vez; una cara tremendamente conocida.

–¿Seiya...? –preguntó con voz temblorosa, sin dar crédito a sus ojos –¿Seiya Kou?

Él la soltó un poco pero no del todo. Estaban sobre la cama, él encima de ella medio retorcida, con las manos aprisionándole las muñecas a ambos lados de la cabeza. Cara a cara.

Fue un momento extraño. Menos de quince minutos antes había estado contemplando su vieja foto en el folleto, sintiendo nostalgia por él. Aquel Seiya había sido un chico desenvuelto, de sonrisa encantadora, ojos azules y pestañas espesas, y una melena de cabello negro.

Aquel hombre no se parecía en nada al de la foto, ni siquiera sin contar los arañazos y abultamientos que tenía en la cara. Tenía la mirada más dura, tal vez malvada, las mejillas hundidas, barba de tres días y una cicatriz encima del labio. Pero era Seiya. Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir al momento.

Seiya Kou. ¡Increíble!

–¡Pero qué rayos...!

–Lo siento –le dijo al mismo tiempo.

–¿Que lo sientes? –intentó soltarse las muñecas, pero él no le dejó –¡Suél... ta... me!

–Prométeme que no llamarás a la policía.

–¿Y por qué iba a prometértelo? –subió la voz –Te abalanzas sobre mí a mi puerta, me fuerzas a entrar.

–Tenía prisa. No había tiempo para charlar.

–¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

–No me quedaba otra opción. Tenía que actuar con rapidez.

Recordó los comentarios de los antiguos compañeros de curso. Era peligroso, y estaba implicado en actividades criminales. Y, según parecía, no tenía demasiado éxito. Tenía la mejilla arañada y un chichón en la frente; y además se le estaba hinchando un ojo.

Notó que tenían la ropa toda empapada, y la posición comprometedora en la que estaban. Seiya pesaba. Su cazadora de cuero despedía un olor fuerte, y tenía el pelo empapado. ¿Habría estado un rato a la intemperie, bajo la lluvia? ¿Acechándola, tal vez? ¿Y por qué no la soltaba? Aquello no tenía sentido.

–¿Qué está pasando? –le preguntó con exigencia –¿Cómo me has encontrado?

–A través de la reunión.

–¿Qué significa eso?

–Vi tu nombre y dirección en la lista que enviaron con las invitaciones.

–¿Y cómo fue que recibiste la lista? No había información de contacto tuya.

En parte se dio cuenta de que resultaba absurdo preguntarle por los detalles cuando su enamorado de adolescencia convertido en ex criminal la tenía en la posición del misionero de sus sueños de colegiala. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado tener a Seiya Kou tan cerca como lo tenía en ese momento?

Sintió un calor inesperado. Lo cierto era que no estaba más arreglada que él. Se le había corrido el maquillaje, tenía el pelo pegado a la cabeza y su traje elegido con tanto cuidado era un auténtico desastre. Encima, llevaba una faja de lycra color rosa.

–Me busco la vida –contestó Seiya.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

–Incumpliendo la ley.

En la oscuridad, su rostro se cernió sobre el de ella. Y, a pesar de su malogrado aspecto, percibió aquella misma sonrisa descarada de siempre.

–Has seguido mis pasos profesionales.

–Apenas. Pero oí comentarios en la reunión.

–¿Ha sido esta noche?

Ladeó la cabeza y bajó la vista. El sujetador de media copa le había empujado los pechos hacia arriba, de manera que en esos momentos parecían rozarle la barbilla. El collar de perlas se le había echado a un lado, acomodado sobre la curva de un pecho.

–¿Por eso vas tan arreglada?

Qué exasperación. Volteó los ojos y se fijó en el techo.

–¿Vas a soltarme de una vez?

El bajó la voz un poco. Y el resultado fue de lo más sexy.

–Me lo estoy pensando.

–Pues decídete –le dijo con los dientes apretados –antes de que empiece a chillar otra vez.

Como ya se le había pasado el miedo, el peso de Seiya estaba empezando a afectarla. Era pesado, grande y musculoso. Y cada vez que intentaba respirar, los pechos se le hinchaban y los pezones le rozaban la cremallera de la cazadora de cuero. Si no la soltaba pronto, chillaría pero de éxtasis.

Estalló un trueno.

–Ya has gritado bastante –le dijo, mientras ella rezaba para que no pudiera adivinarle el pensamiento –Si no has alertado a todo el edificio, será de chiripa.

–¿Qué esperabas? ¿Se te ha ocurrido acaso acercarte y saludar?

A la luz del destello repentino del relámpago, sus ojos resplandecieron con una tonalidad azul muy poco común.

–Te lo he dicho... no hubo tiempo.

Volvió la cabeza, incapaz de razonar ante su evidente escrutinio.

–No lo entiendo.

–Serena... –dijo en tono de pesar –No estaría aquí si tuviera otra elección –levantó la cabeza y aguzó el oído.

Del exterior le llegaron unos ruidos leves y subrepticios.

Él le soltó los brazos y se incorporó; hizo una pausa y le puso dos dedos sobre los labios.

–Calla...

Se oyó un ruido metálico que a Serena le pareció como la tapadera de un cubo de la basura. Gatos, o tal vez ratas, pensó.

Seiya se quedó muy quieto. Ella apretó los labios. La lluvia golpeaba el cristal de la ventana. Un camión pasó por la calle. El ruido distante de un claxon y los gritos alegres de los trasnochadores de la vecindad penetraron la atmósfera tensa de la habitación.

Se incorporó sobre los codos.

–No te muevas –le susurró Seiya.

Se puso de pie y fue a la ventana, tan silencioso como un gato al acecho. El estor estaba subido, las cortinas descorridas. Se deslizó hasta el lado y se asomó con cuidado; entonces corrió las cortinas.

–¿Ves algo? –le preguntó cuándo él permaneció junto a la ventana.

Finalmente estiró el brazo y cerró el estor.

–No.

Pero parecía preocupado.

Ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y se estiró la ropa, que estaba muy arrugada. Había perdido uno de los zapatos de camino a su dormitorio. Dos botones de la blusa de seda se le habían estallado, y las mangas de la chaqueta corta entallada estaban un poco descosidas. Así que Serena se quitó la chaqueta y la dobló meticulosamente antes de dejarla a un lado.

Miró y vio que Seiya la estaba mirando con la cabeza ladeada.

–Estoy nerviosa –dijo ella a la defensiva.

Cuando se ponía nerviosa se convertía en una obsesa del orden. Después del divorcio de sus padres, sus dormitorios de adolescente habían estado siempre ordenados.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Escucha, sé que esto parecerá una locura, pero debes confiar en mí.

El timbrazo estridente del intercomunicador de la puerta interrumpió sus palabras.

Seiya soltó una palabrota, y ella se encogió al oírla. Las oía por la calle cada día cientos de veces, pero nunca en su dormitorio. ¿Y no resultaba eso revelador? Su vida sexual era aburrida y poco emocionante, lo mismo que su última relación... ¡Pero qué momento para preocuparse en eso!

–No contestes –dijo Seiya cuando el telefonillo sonó de nuevo.

Segundos después oyó el débil timbrazo del intercomunicador de su vecina. Su habitación daba pared con pared con el salón de Blair Boback.

–Están llamando a todos los apartamentos.

–Maldita sea –Seiya agarró a Serena del brazo y tiró de ella hasta la puerta de entrada, ajeno a que iba sólo con un zapato y a cómo se tambaleaba.

Pisó su bolso que estaba en el suelo al acercar la oreja a la puerta para escuchar. Entonces miró por la mirilla. De pronto se retiró bruscamente. Aunque su expresión no varió, sintió que se había quedado helado. La puerta del portal se abrió y se cerró.

–Uno de los vecinos les ha dejado entrar –adivinó ella.

Tenía menos miedo de los que acababan de entrar en el edificio que de Seiya. Ellos podrían ser inofensivos. Seiya... no lo era.

Él la miró con curiosidad. El ojo izquierdo se le estaba poniendo azulado.

–¿A ellos?

–A ellos, a él, a ella –dijo en tono molesto –Que yo sepa, podría ser un equipo de fútbol.

Sonó el timbre de su puerta y Serena pegó un brinco. Él le apretó el brazo mientras acercaba la boca a la oreja de Serena.

–No abras.

–Pero...

Pum, pum, pum. Estaban aporreando su puerta con tanta fuerza que empezaron a vibrar las bisagras.

–Deja que mire yo –le susurró mientras le retiraba de la frente el cabello húmedo.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Te persigue alguien?

–Shhhh... Estoy escuchando.

Los intrusos se habían pasado a la puerta del apartamento de al lado. Seiya pegó la oreja a la puerta. Unas voces profundas se mezclaron con otra más aguda.

–Mi vecina –dijo Serena, muy preocupada –Blair Boback.

Seiya tenía mala cara.

–Espero que sea lo bastante lista como para no dejarles entrar en su apartamento.

Serena sonrió.

–Oh, sí. Blair sabe lo que se hace.

Oyeron que se cerraba la puerta de Blair. Seiya se asomó por la mirilla.

–¿Cuántos apartamentos hay en este edificio?

–Sólo ocho.

Suspiró audiblemente y se apoyó, todo él grande, empapado, contra su pared de damasco color melocotón.

–Cuando no me encuentren arriba, van a volver a tu puerta –Seiya maldijo de nuevo –Deben de haberme visto entrar en este edificio.

–¿Deben?

El no contestó.

–Tal vez peinen toda la calle.

–Tal vez –Seiya hizo una pausa –Esto es lo que quiero que hagas. Cuando vuelvan abre la puerta con la cadena echada. Te preguntarán por mí; tú dices que no sabes nada y cierras la puerta. Y sé convincente –la miró con dureza mientras le apretaba el brazo –Muy convincente.

–Y si no quisiera... –empezó a decir con timidez.

Antes de darle tiempo a pensar, se plantó delante de ella, le puso las manos encima y la acercó a él. La miró con fastidio, allí muy cerca de ella.

Tenía la mandíbula apretada, las aletas de la nariz hinchadas. Se suponía que su gesto debía resultar amenazador, y lo fue, pero la amenaza más grande fue lo que él la hizo sentir.

Se sintió viva. Atemorizada, sin duda, pero tremendamente viva. El corazón le latía alocadamente, la sangre parecía correrle muy deprisa. Sin saber por qué, estaba totalmente consciente de cada zona erógena de su cuerpo. El anhelo distante que tan bien conocía se había convertido en una avidez potente y extraña...

–¿Lo harás? –dijo Seiya en tono ronco.

–¿O si no qué?

"Es un criminal. No el chico que iba conmigo al instituto".

El hecho de saber que había cometido crímenes de verdad no le resultaba nada atractivo.

Seiya le plantó los labios sobre los suyos, barriendo de un plumazo cada objeción. No la besó; la atacó. Sus labios eran apasionados, su lengua insolente, arremetiendo contra la suya sin intención alguna de seducirla. Le mordisqueó el labio inferior, mientras le metía la lengua más adentro. El susto la dejó tambaleándose. Jamás habría podido imaginar que un beso pudiera ser tan salvaje y tan sensual al mismo tiempo.

¡No podía ser verdad! No Dios, por favor, no...

Seiya se apartó de ella y la miró con un brillo burlón y pícaro en los ojos.

Serena se quedó paralizada, tambaleándose sobre los pies helados. Cuando se pasó la lengua por los labios, notó el sabor de la sangre.

–¿O qué? –fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir en tono ronco y grave.

–O jamás volveré a besarte así.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

–Maldita sea, Serena –dijo Seiya, claramente frustrado con ella; la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeó un poco –Haz lo que te digo. Si no lo haces, habrá violencia. Tus bonitas paredes acabaran llenas de sangre. Creo que cuesta mucho limpiarla de la seda.

No tenía que zarandearla; ya estaba temblando.

–No me harías daño –le soltó.

Pero no parecía demasiado convencida. Tenía los labios tan sensibles que le dolía hasta hablar.

–No serás tú –dijo él –Seré yo el que salga herido.

Seiya la soltó con brusquedad y se volvió para pegar otra vez el ojo a la mirilla.

–Conseguirás que me maten –dijo.

Demasiado para asimilar. Se frotó los brazos y levantó el pie para quitarse el zapato que le quedaba puesto. Por una parte tenía ganas de echar a correr, aunque no hubiera dónde ir. Sostuvo el zapato de diseño en la mano; el tacón de aguja podría ser un arma letal.

Seiya se dio la vuelta.

–Ya vuelven –le dijo –Prepárate.

Sintió un pánico tremendo. Dejó caer el zapato y se frotó la cara, como si así pudiera borrar su beso. Tenía el pelo hecho un asco, y la blusa... Bajó la vista. La llevaba medio desabrochada. Su sujetador de encaje melocotón de la Perla asomaba entre los botones.

Sonó el timbre. No se movió, salvo para agarrarse la pechera de la blusa. Seiya tuvo que empujarla hacia la puerta.

–Diles que estabas durmiendo. Y, hagas lo que hagas, no me mires.

Agarró el pomo con mano temblorosa.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó.

–Policía.

Pegó un brinco de sorpresa. ¿La policía? ¿Seiya quería que mintiera a la policía? Le echó una mirada. Su expresión era mísera, hosca. Le había puesto la mano en la parte de atrás del cuello, y a Serena le dio la impresión de que podría levantarla y zarandearla si quisiera. Estaba claro que tenía que hacer lo que él le había pedido.

Debía ser valiente. Se aclaró la voz mientras pegaba el ojo a la mirilla.

–Enséñenme sus placas.

Algo que podrían haber sido dos placas apareció brevemente delante de la mirilla. Vio a dos hombres de pie a su puerta. Uno de ellos era mayor y más bajo que el otro, pero ambos tenían los trajes empapados y arrugados. Podrían ser policías, pero también un par de asesinos a sueldo.

–Abra –gruñó el mayor.

Vio que tenía una pistola en el cinturón debajo de la americana desabotonada. Se llevó la mano al cinto y al arma. Serena miró a Seiya. Él le devolvió la mirada; estaba pálido y demacrado. En cuanto abriera la puerta, sería fácil entregarlo, y él debía de saberlo.

Los policías llamaron a la puerta de nuevo.

–¿Qué quieren? –les preguntó.

–Estamos buscando a un hombre. Está armado y es peligroso.

Sintió una ligera presión en la nuca. No le hizo daño, pero de todos modos se asustó. Sus instintos eran dispares, y no sabía qué hacer.

–De acuerdo –dijo, abriendo el cerrojo que Seiya debía de haber echado al entrar en el apartamento.

No sabía si era peligroso, pero sin duda era tranquilo y calculador. Y caliente y salvaje.

Aspiró hondo y abrió la puerta unos centímetros. Los dos hombres se acercaron al hueco. El mayor fue a sacar la pistola, y Serena dio un grito y cerró la puerta.

Ellos se pusieron a aporrearla y a gritarle.

–¡Señorita, ábranos!

–Guarden primero esas pistolas –les exigió –No creo en las armas.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio sonreír a Seiya.

Los policías protestaron, pero cedieron, y se apartaron de la puerta con las manos a los lados. Ella atisbó unos segundos por la mirilla, y entonces abrió de nuevo la puerta.

–¿De qué va esto?

Habló el mayor. Tenía la voz profunda, un rostro curtido y de facciones bien marcadas, y en la muñeca un reloj de oro.

–Un criminal violento está suelto por la vecindad. ¿Lleva toda la noche en casa, señorita? ¿Ha oído o visto algo sospechoso?

–Yo... –apretó los labios, aún tiernos y doloridos –Estaba durmiendo...

El poli la miró de arriba abajo por el hueco de la puerta.

–¿Con la ropa de calle?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Ha sido un día muy largo, agente... –entrecerró los ojos –¿Podrían enseñarme otra vez esas placas?

–¿Entonces no ha visto a un hombre como de un metro ochenta, con cazadora de cuero y, esto, vaqueros negros? Tiene una cicatriz, aquí.

El poli de cabello canoso se tocó el labio superior con dos dedos, y algo en sus ojos le hizo recelar; el gesto le pareció depravado de algún modo, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no mirar a Seiya.

–No, para nada. No lo he visto.

–¿Podemos entrar a mirar? –dijo el segundo tipo con una sonrisa.

Era apuesto, pero tenía una sonrisa empalagosa, como si la practicara tanto que le saliera sin esfuerzo o sinceridad.

–Una mujer como usted, sola en un bajo... –intentó asomarse por el hueco; la sonrisa vaciló y se desvaneció –Podría ser peligroso.

–Estoy bien –dijo –Así sola. Pero de todos modos gracias por su amabilidad.

–De acuerdo, señorita –dijo el otro –Haga el favor de estar alerta.

–Llamaré a la comisaría si lo veo –dijo –Ah, bueno, a ese criminal que buscan.

Una expresión de preocupación asomó al rostro del policía más alto.

–Estaremos por la zona un rato, si nos necesita –se dio la vuelta para marcharse, y entonces se giró de nuevo y se sacó un pañuelo fino del bolsillo del pantalón –Por cierto, ¿es esto suyo?

Ella miró su pañuelo.

–Vaya, sí. ¿Dónde lo ha encontrado?

–Aquí, en el vestíbulo. Junto a la puerta.

–Debió de caérseme al entrar a casa –dijo.

–Está húmedo.

Sacó una mano por el hueco de la puerta.

–Sí. Ya sabe, la lluvia. Me sorprende que uno de los vecinos no lo viera.

Le dio el pañuelo. Estaba serio, pero le pareció que la miraba con sospecha.

–Tenga cuidado, señorita. Se nota que es usted una persona honesta –la miró con fastidio –y que no le gustan los líos.

El pulso se le aceleró. ¿Sería una advertencia? ¿Una amenaza?

Seiya se pegó tanto a ella que le pareció sentir los latidos de su corazón. Cerró la puerta un poco más.

–Tendré cuidado, agente. Espero que puedan atrapar a... –hizo una pausa y tragó saliva con nerviosismo –¿Qué ha hecho, por curiosidad?

–Más o menos de todo –dijo el policía mayor, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados que tenían tanta expresión como los de una lagartija –Asesinato, robo, asalto... de todo. El tipo que andamos buscando no es un criminal de poca monta. Es un ex convicto. Pura podredumbre. Nadie querría tener nada que ver con él.

* * *

_Ok, creo que definitivamente nadie esperaba esto. Aquí definitivamente nuestro Seiya ya no es el Agente Kou._

_¿Qué pasara con él? ¿Lo atraparan los sujetos que lo estan buscando? ¿Serena seguira protegiendo a Seiya o lo denunciara con la policia? _

_Ya lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	3. Capitulo 02

_¡Hola!_**  
**

_¡Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra muchisimo que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior!_**  
**

_Bueno, despues del trauma que nos quedo a todas de saber que Seiya es un criminal, aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo donde vamos a descubrir un poco más de su historia ¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Seiya supuso que Serena gritaría, forcejearía o echaría a correr. En lugar de eso, se despidió tranquilamente del "agente" antes de cerrar la puerta y echar el cerrojo de nuevo con resolución.

Entonces se dio la vuelta. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes, y los labios hinchados y amoratados. Se sintió algo culpable por haberle hecho daño, pero no le dio más vueltas. Serena era una mujer hecha y derecha. Podría soportarlo.

Ella lo miraba con terquedad. Finalmente su prepotencia estaba molestándola.

–De acuerdo, Seiya. No más mentiras. Quiero saber por qué me besaste.

¿Qué? Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír. ¿Eso era lo que quería saber?

–¿No quieres saber a quién he matado?

–¿Has matado a alguien?

–No.

–¿Y los otros cargos?

Él bajó levemente la cabeza y se pasó la mano por la cabeza. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero intentaba disimular su preocupación, como si no le preocupara confiarle su vida cuando empezaba a darse cuenta de que Serena Tsukino había cambiado. Sin duda no era tan leal como antes. Ni tan dócil.

–Culpable –respondió.

Ella emitió un gemido entrecortado.

–Has estado en la cárcel.

–Sí.

–Y estás metido en un lío otra vez.

–Sí.

–Y... –se tocó la herida con la punta de la lengua –Por eso has venido a mí.

–Sólo porque sabía que vivías en esta zona. Y porque tenía que salvar mi vida.

–Así que simplemente te resulté conveniente.

–Una noche –dijo –Es todo lo que te pido.

–¿Y qué pasa por la mañana?

–No es asunto tuyo.

Ante su cerrazón, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. Quería quedarse allí para seguir mirándola, o más bien seguir vigilándola, pero Diamante y Rubeus tal vez continuaran acechando fuera. Con suerte no habían visto en qué edificio había entrado, y en ese momento estarían intentando entrar en el edifico siguiente para ir puerta por puerta hasta dar la vuelta a la manzana, como les había sugerido Serena.

Seiya entró en el salón y se asomó con cuidado por una rendija mínima entre las cortinas de terciopelo verde musgo que tapaban la ventana.

Diamante y Rubeus estaban de pie en la calle, discutiendo. Diamante ganaría, pero Rubeus no lo sabría hasta el día siguiente. Le preocupaba más las manchas que había dejado la lluvia en su corbata de seda de cien dólares.

Diamante sacó un móvil y mantuvo una conversación breve. Seiya sabía cuál sería la orden de su ambicioso jefe, Boris Cheney alias El Gordo: conseguir quitarle el rubí a Seiya de cualquier modo. Diamante era el hombre adecuado para hacer el trabajo. Ni siquiera el método más drástico le afectaría, aunque no parecía contento ante la larga noche que les quedaba por delante. Rubeus y él esperaron a que pasara un camión de reparto para apartarse de la acera. Diamante se agachó a recoger algo de la rejilla de una alcantarilla, pero Seiya no pudo alcanzar a ver lo que le había interesado tanto. Rubeus había cruzado la calle a toda prisa y ya estaba llamando a los telefonillos de otro portal, intentando entrar en el edificio. Eso era bueno. No lo habían localizado.

Seiya los observó hasta que desaparecieron en el interior del edificio. Siempre había algún incauto que dejaba entrar a un extraño para que el ruido del telefonillo no interrumpiera su programa de televisión.

Se dio la vuelta. Serena estaba allí esperando, sentada en una butaca amplia y cómoda. Se había abrazado para dejar de temblar. Maldijo la inesperada ternura que su visión provocó en él, y fue a echarle por encima una manta que había sobre el sofá.

La habitación estaba en sombras, pero tenía la vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad y pudo ver la decoración y el mobiliario del salón. Todo parecía hacer juego; las flores secas y frescas y los marcos de plata con fotografías familiares adornaban la pieza. Era exactamente el tipo de casa en la que había imaginado a Serena; salvo que también la había imaginado con un marido sonriente a su lado y un par de hijos.

–Gracias por no encender las luces –le dijo.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Entonces se sentó sin esperar que ella lo invitara a hacerlo.

Serena estaba callada. Aunque se había calmado como sabía que haría, no parecía convencida de su historia. Chica lista.

Tenía la mano en la cabeza y se tocaba incansablemente los mechones cortos. No se acostumbraba a ver a Serena con el pelo corto. Siempre había tenido una melena rubia larga y sedosa. A veces, cuando estaban en el instituto, se había preguntado cómo sería de suave esa melena, qué sentiría si le rozara el pecho desnudo. Y también cómo sería Serena desnuda. Seguramente tan llena de curvas y tan cálida que no necesitarían almohadones para dormir juntos.

Abrió la boca.

–Aún quiero saber por qué me has besado.

–Fue un gesto impulsivo.

Los ojos le brillaban como el acero. Eso era algo nuevo.

–No, no lo ha sido. Lo hiciste con un propósito.

–Tienes razón –respondió Seiya, pensando que era mucho más lista que la niña soñadora que él recordaba –Necesitaba convencerte.

–¿Y pensaste que besándome sería la mejor manera de hacerlo? –intentó ocultar la humillación, pero el temblor de su voz la traicionó –¿Acaso me ves tan deses... tan estúpida?

–Estúpida no.

Ni tampoco desesperada.

–¿Entonces qué? –le soltó ella.

Él le sonrió con sensualidad.

–Susceptible.

Cerró la boca y dejó que el silencio se deslizara entre ellos; un silencio cargado del entendimiento mutuo de que ella había estado enamorada de él durante el instituto, y de que él lo había sabido y había utilizado su adoración cuando le había resultado necesario. No había sido ni cruel ni desconsiderado con sus sentimientos. Pero la había tratado como si la tuviera segura, dejando que ella hiciera los deberes que él no hacía, o confiando en las sesiones intensivas para que aprobara los exámenes, o dejando que ella lo encubriera cuando se había investigado algún episodio de vandalismo en el colegio. En aquel tiempo, la única constante en su vida había sido ella, lista y deseosa de ayudarlo, con aquellos ojos grandes y celestes que siempre lo miraban con adoración. Le había hecho sentirse importante, valioso. Los compañeros se burlaban diciendo que era una mojigata, y lo instaban a que le bajara las braguitas lo antes posible. Pero a Seiya siempre le había gustado Serena y la había respetado. Era una chica estupenda. No la había tocado porque sabía que ella lo amaba y él no había tenido ninguna gana de meterse en algo tan gordo como aquello.

Sin duda se le habría pasado el enamoramiento hacía tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que seguiría siendo del tipo de chica que se tomaba el sexo y las relaciones en serio. Él nunca lo había hecho y no podría hacerlo, al menos mientras continuara en aquellas circunstancias.

–Susceptible –repitió con pesar –Debes de estar de broma. Hace diez años que salimos del instituto. No soy la chica inocente e ingenua que era entonces.

Pero le había ayudado. Se preguntó por qué.

No por el beso. Había sido más fiero de lo que había pretendido. En cuanto había sentido sus labios, su boca, las sensaciones se habían apoderado de él. Sí, su intención había sido la de manipularla sin más. Pero la emoción había resultado inesperada.

Sin duda la culpa era de la nostalgia de la juventud perdida. Una excusa muy a mano, le dijo una voz que salió de esa parte ética y testaruda de su subconsciente que se negaba a desaparecer.

–¿Entonces por qué no llamas a la policía? –dijo mientras se le ocurría una idea.

Ella levantó la cabeza repentinamente.

–Diles que hay dos hombres sospechosos dando vueltas por la zona. No tienes por qué dejar tu nombre.

–Pero... –ella pestañeó un par de veces mientras caía en la cuenta de lo que él le decía; aspiró con expresión de asombro y abrió la boca –Esos hombres no son policías.

Él la señaló con el dedo.

–¿Quiénes son?

Diamante y Rubeus estaban a cargo de una banda de ladrones y criminales de poca monta que comerciaban con los artículos robados en las tiendas de empeño de Cheney. Seiya era supuestamente uno de sus subalternos. De ahí en adelante, Serena tendría que creer eso.

–Mejor que no lo sepas –la interrumpió cuando empezó a protestar –Confía en mí; cuanto menos te cuente, mejor.

–Dios, Seiya. ¿En qué lío estás metido?

Él se movió de postura, cada vez más consciente de aquella vocecita insidiosa. Era lo suficientemente honesto como para saber que no debía utilizar así a Serena. Su presencia en la vecindad no era la coincidencia que quería hacerle creer a ella. Desde que hacía un mes había visto las invitaciones a la reunión de antiguos alumnos, había estado pensando en Serena. Curiosidad, se había dicho; nada más. Ni por asomo tenía planeado acercarse a ella; eso sería demasiado peligroso para los dos.

Sin embargo, allí estaba. La ironía no resultaba agradable.

–Lo sé, lo sé –dijo ella –Si me lo dices, tendrás que matarme –se echó a reír con sarcasmo.

–Eso no tiene nada de gracia.

Ella se quedó cortada. Se mordió el labio inferior sin darse cuenta e hizo una mueca de dolor.

–¿Por qué quieres que llame a la policía? Lo normal es que no quieras que se acerquen por aquí.

–Al menos pasarán con la patrulla, y Diamante... –ladeó la cabeza hacia la ventana –Esos dos se marcharán. Entonces podré marcharme yo –hizo una pausa –Eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?

–Sí, claro. Pero tampoco quiero que te maten.

–Saldré por detrás.

–Allí no hay muchos sitios donde esconderse. ¿Y si te están esperando?

Seiya ya lo había pensado. Diamante era un bulldog: lento, exhaustivo, persistente. Metería la nariz en cada edificio y rastrearía cada vía de escape antes de quedar convencido de que Seiya se les había escapado. Ni siquiera la intervención policial conseguiría alejar a Diamante demasiado tiempo.

–¿Me estás diciendo eso para que me quede?

–Supongo que puedes dormir en el sofá.

–Gracias.

Gimió de hastío mientras se arrellanaba en el asiento. Las costillas le dolían mucho de las patadas horribles que le había dado Rubeus. A juzgar por lo pegajosa que tenía la camisa, que se le había pegado a la piel, el golpe le había hecho sangrar. Después de que Rubeus hubiera pillado a Seiya supuestamente robándoles parte del último botín, había llamado a Diamante y se lo habían llevado al almacén del muelle y habían alternado las preguntas con los golpes. Él no les había dado ni un solo detalle que hubiera podido incriminarlo. Después de tres meses en aquel trabajo, no pensaba dejarse manejar por dos ladrones de pacotilla.

Serena se adelantó en el asiento y se balanceó adelante y atrás nerviosamente.

–De acuerdo. Haré la llamada si tú crees que eso los va a ahuyentar. Pero primero tienes que contarme la verdad. ¿Cómo llegaste a mi puerta? ¿Estabas esperándome a que llegara a casa?

–No. No he venido a visitarte por gentileza. Te juro que no estaría aquí si esos dos animales no me hubieran estado pisando los talones. Jamás ha sido mi intención ponerte en peligro.

–Sin embargo estabas en la zona. Conocías mi dirección.

–Te lo he explicado. Fue una coincidencia.

Ligera exageración. Al principio había pensado que había perdido a Diamante y a Rubeus, después de que él se hubiera soltado de las cuerdas con las que lo habían atado y mientras ellos dos discutían qué hacer con él. Cuando se había dado cuenta de que no tenía dinero, ni identificación ni un arma encima se había encaminado hacia Broadway, donde las calles llenas de gente le proporcionarían la protección necesaria. La mala suerte había hecho que Diamante y Rubeus lo vieran en Broadway, de camino hacia la zona donde vivía Serena. La desesperación lo había llevado corriendo a la puerta de Serena, unos minutos antes que aquel par de matones.

Seiya habría preferido continuar, pero cuando la había visto en la calle y sabido que ella lo reconocería, supo que no había otra opción.

Con suerte, Diamante y Rubues no la habrían visto forcejear con él en la puerta. De otro modo... tendría que vigilar a Serena. Ya que la había metido en eso, tendría al menos que protegerla. Era una complicación innecesaria, pero al mismo tiempo era también un bálsamo para los ojos y el corazón.

Ella hizo una mueca de desconfianza.

–Deberías haber venido a la reunión, y haberte evitado... lo que sea en lo que estés metido.

No pensaba hablar de eso.

–Haz la llamada, Serena. Después podremos dormir un poco.

Ella se levantó y fue hacia el teléfono inalámbrico que tenía en una mesita bajo la ventana. A pesar de su aspecto revuelto, era más bonita de lo que la recordaba. En el instituto había sido regordeta y callada, como una tímida violeta a la sombra de su hermana, tan activa y extrovertida. En los últimos diez años había mejorado. La cara redonda de bebé se había definido, y la nueva figura de mujer le sentaba de maravilla. A él también le sentaba bien. Había disfrutado como un niño al sentir sus pechos apretándose suavemente contra el suyo.

Volvió hacia donde estaba él con el teléfono en la oreja.

–A ver si me entero. Memorizaste mi dirección de la hoja que te enviaron con la invitación para ir a la reunión. Entonces de pronto estabas en esta calle en particular y necesitaste un sitio donde esconderte justo en el momento en que yo llegaba a casa de nuestra décima reunión de antiguos alumnos. Y entonces, en lugar de saludarme de un modo normal, te me abalanzas y me empujas hasta aquí porque tenías... –arqueó las cejas con parsimonia –Prisa –se sentó a su lado en el sofá –¿Me he enterado bien?

–Más o menos.

Sacudió la cabeza y marcó sin más.

–Que sepas que no me voy a tragar ese cuento.

El agarró el teléfono y colgó.

–No utilices el número 911; localizarían la llamada –marcó un número –Toma, he llamado directamente a la comisaría. Pero sé breve y cuelga rápidamente.

Ella vaciló antes de aspirar hondo y hablar con la voz temblona y aguda de una anciana.

–Quiero dar parte de una actividad sospechosa. En la Diecisiete Oeste en Chelsea. Son dos hombres. Están entrando en varios edificios de apartamentos –cortó la llamada –¿Qué te ha parecido eso?

Seiya sonrió, pensando en que Diamante y Rubeus tendría que buscar refugio cuando llegara la policía de Nueva York. La interrupción de sus planes no sería demasiado grande, pero incluso una pequeña victoria resultaría gratificante después de la tarde desastrosa que había tenido. Tres meses de trabajo estaban a punto de irse a, la basura.

–Lo has hecho muy bien.

Su expresión seria se mitigó.

–¡Caramba! ¿Me convierte esto en la chica del gángster?

–Sólo esta noche.

Ella sonrió.

–Y vaya noche.

–¿Fue divertida la reunión?

–No lo que yo esperaba.

–¿Por qué no? Parece que te ha ido bien.

Se cerró la abertura de la blusa, estiró los hombros y alzó la cabeza, intentando mostrar algo de seguridad en sí misma.

–Bueno, sí. En realidad, me ha ido bien.

–¿Sigues trabajando en esa empresa de golosinas?

Ella pestañeó.

–¿Cómo sabes dónde trabajaba? No nos hemos visto desde que salimos del instituto.

–Bueno, he estado al tanto, y he oído comentarios –no pensaba decirle que había seguido su trayectoria, aunque sólo por curiosidad –Fuiste a la facultad y te pusiste a trabajar en Alimentos Regal justo después de licenciarte. Apuesto a que ahora eres vicepresidenta.

–En realidad, lo he dejado. Hace poco. Abrí mi pequeña tienda de golosinas hace unas semanas en el Village. Se llama La Cosita Más Dulce. Varios periódicos cubrieron la noticia de la destacada fiesta de inauguración. Sobre todo porque mi publicista consiguió llevar a unas cuantas celebridades, pero aun así...

Sonrió, encantado de que le hubiera ido tan bien. Si Serena Tsukino era dueña de una tienda de caramelos, el mundo aún no estaba del todo podrido.

–Ahora recuerdo –dijo –que siempre llevabas pastillas de café con leche en tu mochila. ¿Tienes toda la dentadura? –se burló.

Ella abrió la boca para enseñarlos.

–Tengo un par de empastes. Y una endodoncia.

Impulsivamente él le rozó la comisura de los labios.

–Lo siento.

Ella se apartó suavemente y bajó la vista mientras se pasaba el dedo por el labio inferior. El gesto era más de una niña que de una mujer de veintiocho años.

–¿Tienes novio? –le preguntó repentinamente.

–Lo tenía, pero, bueno, ya no –sonrió de nuevo –Lo dejé.

–¿Sí?

Ella frunció el ceño.

–¿No me crees?

–¿Por qué no iba a creerte?

Ella se sonrojó, delatándose sin remedio.

–De acuerdo. Fue más una ruptura de mutuo acuerdo. La relación había muerto de muerte natural, aunque fui yo la que finalmente lo saqué a la luz. Me costó sólo dos años darme cuenta –cambió de cara –Esto es una tontería. Estás escondiéndote de unos tipos que te buscan y yo estoy hablándote de caramelos y de mi ex novio. Dame tu cazadora. Está tan mojada que está calando el sofá.

–Esta es la única oportunidad que tendremos para recuperar el tiempo perdido –dijo para distraerla, sabiendo que era mejor si no se quitaba la cazadora.

–Nuestra única oportunidad –dijo en tono algo seco –Bien. Te he contado mi historia. Mis padres se volvieron a casar, por cierto. Hace casi tres meses. Y mi hermana, ¿te acuerdas de ella?, se ha mudado a Manhattan. Está trabajando en un restaurante.

–Mina Tsukino –dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza; ella era como el sol caliente frente a la sombra fresca de Serena –Pensé que estaría haciendo surf en Hawai o en una fiesta en un yate en la rivera francesa.

–Vuelve en diez años. Tal vez lo esté.

–¿Tiene marido?

–Mina no. Al menos todavía no.

–¿Y cómo es que tú no estás casada?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

–Nadie me lo ha pedido.

–¿Ni siquiera ese hombre que has dejado?

–Bueno...

–¿Lo rechazaste? ¿Por qué?

Ella lo miró a la cara, pero no contestó, sólo negó con la cabeza. Sonrió antes de preguntarle en tono suave:

–¿Y tú qué?

Sabía que no debería jugar con ella, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ella le había afectado mucho. No sólo a través de sus sus labios dulces, pero de un modo más sutil, como lo había hecho en el instituto.

–¿Y a mí? –le preguntó en tono ronco –¿Me rechazarías?

Ella aspiró entrecortadamente, como si le hubiera tomado demasiado en serio. Tenía que recordar que ella tendía a hacer cosas así.

–Supongo que mi respuesta depende de tu pregunta.

Él se echó a reír con fuerza.

–No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, eso con toda seguridad.

–¿Ya estás casado? –le preguntó.

–¿Estás bromeando?

–¿Y por qué no? He leído sobre matrimonios de hombres que están en la cárcel ––le bajó la cremallera de la cazadora.

–No me he pasado toda mi vida de adulto en una prisión –dijo, sin saber por qué quería que ella lo viera con otros ojos.

En realidad se suponía que debía pensar que era un criminal, un canalla. Y se suponía que a él no debería importarle que lo pensara.

–¿Cómo están tus padres?

–Siguen viviendo en Scarsdale.

Su padre, Ed Kou, un vendedor de productos médicos se pasaba en la carretera más tiempo del que le requería su trabajo. Con eso evitaba a su esposa, Marilyn, que no era mala persona, pero sí muy difícil de soportar diariamente. Ella sufría depresión nerviosa y sus cambios de humor habían trastornado la vida de los Kou. Seiya los evitaba en el presente, pero sabía de ellos a través de su hermana mayor, que estaba felizmente casada y era la persona más normal que había salido de aquella familia. Ed estaba a punto de jubilarse y Marilyn con un tratamiento nuevo, de modo que Seiya supuso que estaban todo lo bien que uno podía esperar.

–¿Qué tal está tu madre? –le preguntó Serena con cariño.

–Está algo mejor, gracias –dijo –Mi hermana Rei cuida de ellos.

De pronto Serena aspiró entrecortadamente.

–¡Seiya!

Maldición. Había visto la sangre. Seiya se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo había conseguido bajarle la cremallera y retirarle la chaqueta.

–Estás herido –encendió una lámpara que había detrás del sofá; al hacerlo, abrió los ojos aún más –¿Es una herida de bala?

–No. No es nada –le retiró las manos –Sólo un rasguño.

–Entonces deja que lo vea...

Al momento le había desabotonado la camisa y estaba examinándole el abdomen. Lo tenía lleno de moretones y unas cuantas rozaduras que le hacían juego con la de la barbilla. Rubeus se había ensañado pegándole patadas contra el suelo de cemento cuando no había encontrado el rubí.

Seiya aspiró hondo cuando Serena le tocó las costillas.

–¿Rotas? –le preguntó.

–No por falta de ganas.

–Deberías ver a un médico. ¿Y si se te perfora un pulmón?

–Sólo están magulladas. Me he roto alguna costilla antes y, créeme, duele horrores. Esto sólo me duele mucho.

–Vaya diagnóstico –sacudió la cabeza –¿Por qué no te quitas esas botas mojadas y te vas al baño a lavarte un poco. Hay un botiquín en el armario del baño. Te prepararé algo caliente y te traeré una bolsa de hielo para el ojo. Después te vendaré.

Él le puso la mano en el hombro para impedir que se pusiera de pie.

–¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Ella pareció a punto de darle la respuesta irónica que merecía, pero entonces sus facciones se relajaron.

–Tú debes creerlo, Seiya, porque de otro modo no estarías aquí.

Tenía razón. Llevaba tanto tiempo siendo policía secreto que ya no confiaba en nadie; ni siquiera en sí mismo.

* * *

_¡Nuestro chico malo no resulto ser tan malo despues de todo!  
_

_Aunque bueno, tremendo lio en que estan los dos: Serena por esconder a Seiya en su departamento, y él por protegerla de los sujetos que lo persiguen. Y eso que la noche aun no termina para ellos. _

_¿Qué más pasara? Ya lo descubriremos en el siguiente capitulo.  
_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	4. Capitulo 03

_¡Hola!_**  
**

_¡Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra muchisimo que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior!_**  
**

_Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta emocionante historia ¡espero que lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

En cuanto Seiya se metió en el cuarto de baño, Serena recogió las botas y el bolso que había dejado tirados por el camino y corrió a su dormitorio. Cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo, y lo primero que hizo fue quitarse las medias rotas y la faja que le comprimía la cintura.

¡Ah, oxígeno! Aspiró hondo y soltó el aire haciendo ruido. El cesto de la ropa estaba en el cuarto de baño, de modo que metió las opresivas prendas debajo de la cama. No había tiempo para ser meticulosa.

No quería ponerse el pijama y la bata, pero tampoco arreglarse demasiado. Su chándal, anticuado y sin gracia tal vez lo ahuyentara, y no estaba segura de querer eso. Todavía no. Lo mejor era reconocerlo; su interés se había despertado a pesar de lo lioso de la situación.

Finalmente se decidió por un suéter y unos vaqueros.

Después de llamar rápidamente a su vecina para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien tras la visita de aquellos sujetos, fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de té. No resultaba fácil concentrarse en una actividad normal cuando había un criminal en el cuarto de baño cuyo beso la había derretido por dentro, pero llenó el hervidor, lo puso sobre el fuego y con manos temblorosas sacó una caja de té verde de un armario.

–¿A quién has llamado? –le dijo Seiya a sus espaldas.

Ella pegó un brinco. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Seiya estaba sin camisa, inmóvil. Del susto, agarró con tanta fuerza la caja que tenía en la mano que saltó la tapadera y las bolsitas de té cayeron al suelo. Se arrodilló para recogerlas, sin dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

Debía de haberla oído hablar por teléfono. Solamente había llamado a Blair, su vecina, para saber si estaba bien. Mejor sería no negarlo.

–A la policía no. Llamé a Blair; mi vecina de al lado –le tembló tanto la voz al hablar que estuvo segura de que creería que estaba mintiendo –Sólo para ver cómo iba todo, supongo.

Seiya avanzó hacia ella. Se había quitado las botas, pero tenía los pantalones mojados hasta la rodilla. Alzó la vista y de una pasada se fijó en su entrepierna, en su pecho desnudo y en su cara; enseguida la bajó de nuevo mientras él se arrodillaba a su lado.

Recogió una bolsita de té del suelo.

–No pasa nada.

–Caramba, gracias por darme permiso.

Él ignoró su sarcasmo.

–Sabía que no me entregarías, Serena. Eres la única persona con la que he podido contar en mi vida.

Ella fue a protestar y entonces se acordó de sus padres: uno ausente, la otra "loca". Rei se había marchado de casa nada más terminar el instituto. Bajo su aire de dureza, siempre había percibido lo solo que estaba.

–Pero hace diez años que no me ves –dijo ella. ¿Había pasado diez años sin creer en nadie? Aunque no sonrió del todo, entrecerró los ojos como si sonriera. El miedo que sentía dentro parecía haber cedido un poco. Aquel era Seiya, después de todo, que había sido agradable con ella aunque hubieran formado la pareja más extraña del instituto.

Seiya se limitó a dejar la bolsita de té en la caja y se balanceó sobre los talones.

–No has cambiado nada.

Ella se sonrojó. ¿No había cambiado? ¿Acaso estaba ciego? En los últimos tres meses no había hecho sino cambiar.

–Te lo he dicho como un elogio –dijo él al ver la cara que ponía.

–¿Tú crees que lo es?

El hizo una mueca.

–A mí me lo han dicho muchas veces. Soy tan problemático ahora como lo era entonces.

Ella suspiró.

–Más.

Seiya ignoró su comentario. ¿Qué iba a discutirle? Cuando terminaron de recoger las bolsitas que quedaban en el suelo, él le rozó la mejilla levemente.

–Te has cortado el pelo.

Se aclaró la voz y se atrevió a mirarlo.

–Sí. Ese es sólo uno de los cambios. Pero es de los que se ven. Después de todo, tú ya no me conoces. Han pasado diez años.

–No dejas de decir lo mismo todo el tiempo, pero para mí sigues siendo la misma –él la miró largamente y en silencio, hasta que ella bajó la vista.

Tenía razón, el muy listo. No había cambiado desde el instituto, al menos en lo que se refería a él. Ella era la misma tonta, dispuesta a arriesgar su reputación, e incluso podría decirse que la vida, por Seiya. Era tan tratable.

Él retiró la mano, y ella se tuvo que controlar para no apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, deseosa en realidad de que él la abrazara. Deseosa también de abrazarlo, de acariciarlo, de olerlo...

Aspiró hondo y percibió el olor a jabón, a agua, a sus pantalones mojados, a hombre... Su pecho desnudo le pareció inmenso, con una piel limpia del color de la arena pálida. Seiya sólo era un poco más fuerte de lo que lo había sido en el instituto, pero no tan escuálido. Bajo la mata de vello que le cubría el centro del pecho tenía unos músculos amplios y desarrollados. También tenía los brazos musculosos y el estómago plano.

Se había hecho un hombre. No podría haberlo creído posible, pero su virilidad se había duplicado. Y él tenía el doble de razón: era tan susceptible a su persona como siempre lo había sido. Sólo de estar con él se sentía turbada.

–Bonito –dijo Seiya –Pero me gustaba más tu pelo largo.

–Crecerá –soltó, cuando debería haber respondido algo descarado e ingenioso, como habría hecho Mina.

Cuando Seiya se puso de pie, vio que se había lavado la sangre que le cubría la herida. Tenía la zona de las costillas toda arañada y enrojecida, y algunas partes estaban empezando a ponérsele moradas.

–Puedo vendarte las costillas –le dijo.

–Gracias –le tomó la mano y la puso de pie sin esfuerzo aparente.

Ella sintió un escalofrío por el brazo. En ese momento, silbó el hervidor.

–El agua de nuestro té –se volvió, sintiéndose ridícula por la bobada que acababa de decir.

Él se acercó a la encimera y se plantó las manos en las costillas.

–Me pregunto si...

–¿Tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte un sándwich.

Él la observó mientras vertía el agua humeante en las tazas.

–Si no te molesta –dijo con cierta vacilación.

–No pasa nada. Estoy encantada de... –dejó de hablar, puso el hervidor a un lado y se reprendió por su eterna actitud de intentar armonizar siempre –Es algo tarde para preocuparte si me molesta algo o no.

Demasiado tarde para ella. Seiya sabía que era una blanda.

–Gracias –le dijo –Eres un amor. Dulce.

Ella alzó la cabeza.

–¿Qué?

–Me gusta el té dulce. ¿Tienes miel?

Le señaló un armario donde guardaba esas cosas, acordándose de lo goloso que era. Mientras sacaba la bolsita de té de su taza observó de reojo a Seiya, que sacaba el bote de miel del armario. Seiya Kou estaba medio desnudo allí, en la cocina de su casa. E iban a pasar la noche bajo el mismo techo.

Aparte del acoso que había sufrido a su puerta y de que hubiera dos hombres extraños merodeando por allí, aquello era como un sueño para ella. Si fuera lo suficientemente valiente, aprovecharía la oportunidad. O más bien la noche.

–¿No crees que tal vez deberías decirme qué está pasando?

Sacó la carne en lata del frigorífico y los pepinillos y se puso a preparar su sándwich favorito. Añadió mostaza, mayonesa y queso suizo, y sacó un tomate maduro de la cesta que tenía encima de la nevera.

Seiya se apoyó contra la encimera y removió el té.

–No estamos tomando el té, nena.

–Y mi apartamento no es un escondrijo... Baby Face.

Él arqueó una ceja.

–¿Baby Face?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Es el único gángster que se me ocurre. No soy tan rápida para las respuestas ingeniosas.

–Eres demasiado franca.

–Dirás demasiado aburrida.

Eso era lo que Mina siempre le había dicho de su ex novio. Nunca se había preocupado de señalarle que ella estaba hecha para hacer el papel de esposa de Darién. Hasta la boda de sus padres y el pacto que habían sellado de improvisto, había tenido la certeza de que en un futuro no muy lejano acabaría satisfecha con la pareja que hacían Darién y ella. El señor y la señora aburridos. Las expectativas de Darién habían sido las mismas. Le estaba costando creer que habían roto definitivamente.

Seiya dio un sorbo de té.

–Bombón, nunca me has parecido aburrida.

Bombón. No le gustaba demasiado aquel sobrenombre, y sin embargo la familiaridad del mismo le proporcionó cierto placer.

–Claro –terminó de preparar los sándwiches –Soy una persona emocionante.

Tal vez se equivocara, pero le pareció que Seiya la miraba de arriba abajo con disimulo.

–No sé cómo demostrártelo –dijo en tono bajo. Primero había sido el beso, y ahora eso. ¿Estaría intentando seducirla? La posibilidad le hizo estremecerse.

–Tienes frío –dijo Seiya –¿Por qué no tomas un poco de té y te vas a poner unos calcetines y unas zapatillas?

Le pasó un plato con un sándwich.

–Tengo que ocuparme de vendarte las costillas. Ese cardenal tiene mala pinta. Se va a poner peor.

–Eso puede esperar –levantó una esquina de la rebanada de pan antes de darle un mordisco –Vamos, déjame comer.

–Bueno, creo que a está –Serena estiró el extremo de la venda que había utilizado para vendarle el costado –¿Qué tal? ¿Demasiado apretada?

Él aspiró con cuidado

–No, está bien.

Había tomado un analgésico bastante potente que había encontrada en su botiquín. Los latidos habían disminuido, dando paso a un dolor continuo pero soportable.

Aparte de ponerle la venda, Serena le había limpiado las heridas con yodo y le había puesto unas tiritas en la barbilla y en el codo. A través de todo el proceso, le había parecido como si Serena hubiera confundido su silencio con seriedad, cuando en realidad se había sentido feliz de que ella le hubiera preparado algo de comer, de estar en un sitio tan agradable como su apartamento y de que ella no había dejado de atenderlo y de acercarse a él para curarlo. Aunque el suéter que llevaba era amplio, destacaba todo lo que había que destacar. Y olía tan bien. No como un jardín perfumado, sino a mujer limpia y honesta que no por eso dejaba de ser tremendamente sexy. No veía a muchas así en su trabajo.

Apagó la lámpara del techo, y dejó solamente la de pie antes de ir a la ventana a mirar por enésima vez.

–¿Ves algo?

–No. La policía ha debido de espantarlos.

Alrededor de una hora después de hacer la llamada, una patrulla había pasado por la zona. Desde entonces Diamante y Rubeus no habían aparecido. Pero sabía que tan solo se habían retirado; que no se habían dado por vencidos. Por la mañana tenía la intención de largase de la vecindad, pero de todos modos debería tener mucho cuidado. Cualquier miembro de la banda podría estar allí para vigilar la manzana.

–Deberías dormir un poco –le dijo Serena.

–Tú también –dijo él.

Estaba allí de pie, mirándolo con una expresión que oscilaba entre atracción y espanto. Cierto era que no estaba tan recelosa como horas antes, pero tampoco lo estaba tratando como a un viejo amigo. Claro que no había razón para ello.

Se sorprendió al pensar lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

Serena despertó de su ensimismamiento y salió de la habitación, donde regresó momentos después con ropa de cama. Dejó las cosas en el sofá frente a la butaca donde estaba sentado él.

–Tal vez yo debería dormir aquí. Tendrás más sitio en mi cama.

–No. De todos modos no conviene que me mueva demasiado; es mejor para las costillas. Y desde aquí puedo vigilar la puerta.

Ella pestañeó repetidamente. Estaba nerviosa.

–¿Crees que volverán?

–Seguramente no –contestó él.

Había mostrado mucho coraje al enfrentarse a los dos ladrones a su puerta, pero eso no significaba que no tuviera miedo. Le había hecho pasar mucho.

–¿Cuál es el plan? –le preguntó mientras cubría los cojines del sofá floreado con una sábana.

–¿Cómo?

–¿Me voy a despertar por la mañana y no te voy a encontrar?

–Podría ser.

–Vaya –ahuecó el almohadón –Como en los viejos tiempos.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–No tengo diecisiete años. Esta vez no te voy a ayudar con el director.

–Después de esta noche, no quiero que hagas nada más por mí.

–¿Y si vuelven para hacerme más preguntas?

Podría ser peor aún. Si Seiya se les escapaba, la próxima vez no irían allí con ninguna pregunta. El pañuelo de Serena, unido al hecho de que había tardado en contestar a la puerta, era suficiente para que sospecharan de ella. Una pista débil, pero una a la que se agarrarían de no tener otra mejor.

–Que ellos sepan, tú no sabes nada –dijo él.

–Cierto –desdobló una manta rosa de franela –Y que yo sepa, tampoco sé nada.

Eso no era del todo cierto. Aunque creyera que él era un criminal, sabía lo suficiente de él como para ponerle en peligro. ¿Pero cómo podía protegerla, teniendo en cuenta que si se quedaba o si lo identificaban sería incluso peor para ella?

Se dio cuenta de que tendría que echar mano de su última opción. En cuanto ella se fuera a la cama tendría que llamar al teniente Taiki, su supervisor en el departamento. El trabajo de agente secreto suponía que el contacto entre él y la policía era mínimo. Su jefe le facilitaba pruebas y monitorizaba su progreso. Pero aquella era una situación única. Serena, una civil inocente, se había visto implicada en el caso. Y Taiki necesitaba que lo pusiera al corriente de todos modos, toda vez que la operación empezaba a derrumbarse.

Seiya se inclinó hacia delante y trató de ponerse de pie, cuando un dolor agudo lo inmovilizó.

De pronto Serena estaba a su lado, ayudándolo para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

–Deberías ver a un médico.

–Mañana –le dijo para que ella lo dejara en paz.

–¿Te ayudo a acostarte?

Él le dio unas palmadas en el brazo.

–No, gracias. No estoy tan impedido.

Ella levantó la cabeza y pestañeó.

–¿Entonces, ya está?

Tenía los ojos cálidos y brillantes. Vio, en ellos el deseo, y por un instante deseó poder sincerarse con ella, contarle la verdad; decirle lo mucho que significaba para él, a pesar de los años que habían pasado.

Pero no pudo.

–Ya está –dijo él, sin sorprenderse demasiado al notar que le fallaba un poco la voz.

Ella bajó la cabeza y se abrazó distraídamente mientras salía de la habitación.

–Adiós, Seiya.

–Buenas noches –se volvió para no verla.

Tras un momento de vacilación, la puerta de su dormitorio se cerró y Seiya respiró de nuevo.

**S&S**

Las voces no fueron más responsables que su desazón de que Serena se despertara. Se había dormido después de pasar una hora dando vueltas en la cama pensando en Seiya, y se había despertado varias veces. Sin embargo, esa vez, oyó voces.

En realidad una voz, se dijo después de sentarse en la cama a escuchar. Miró el reloj despertador de la mesilla y vio que eran las tres y veintiséis de la madrugada. Y Seiya estaba hablando por teléfono. Todo lo que había hecho le resultaba sospechoso, pero no había razón lógica para lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. De otro modo habría hecho esa llamada antes. Sólo hubiera tenido que pedirle que lo dejara a solas.

¿Pero qué esperaba? Lo perseguía la justicia.

Le habría gustado creer que no era culpable, pero eso era imposible. Nunca había sido totalmente inocente. Había habido veces en las que no había sido culpable, como cuando ocurrieron aquellos actos de vandalismo en el instituto, y por eso había accedido a ser su coartada. Una noche, después de un partido de baloncesto, unos desalmados habían forzado la entrada del instituto y habían destrozado el centro. Al día siguiente la policía había interrogado a los alumnos para saber dónde habían estado la noche anterior. Seiya le había pedido que dijera que habían estado juntos. No porque fuera culpable de aquel delito, sino porque había salido a montar en moto aunque había perdido su carné.

Ni inocente ni culpable. Así era Seiya.

Y ella había estado tan enamorada de él que el ser su cómplice le había hecho sentir una emoción tremenda, aunque le hubiera dolido tanto el estómago y la tripa de mentirle a la policía que hubiera tenido que faltar a clase al día siguiente. Una semana después, se sentía tan paranoica y tan culpable que Seiya le había confesado a la policía lo que había estado haciendo para aliviarla de su preocupación.

Y entonces se había sentido incluso peor por fallarle.

Hizo una mueca. Menuda ayuda; aunque a Seiya no parecía haberle importado sus ataques de culpabilidad y su deseo de ser siempre una chica buena.

Salió de la cama, buscando con los dedos de los pies las zapatillas. Iba a intentar escuchar la conversación, y no quería que Seiya la oyera moviéndose.

Evitó pisar el sitio del suelo junto a la puerta que siempre crujía y pegó la oreja contra el panel de madera. Pero no pudo distinguir lo que decía Seiya. Aquel era un apartamento antiguo, las puertas eran de roble macizo y su invitado hablaba en voz baja.

Una voz en su interior le advirtió que sería mejor no enterarse de nada, pero de todos modos entreabrió la puerta.

–¿Qué debo hacer con el rubí? –estaba diciendo Seiya en voz muy baja.

¡Un rubí! Serena se asomó. No sabía exactamente de dónde había salido la voz de Seiya, pero el trozo que se veía del salón estaba a oscuras. Vio el extremo del sofá. La ropa de cama estaba retirada, y Seiya no estaba allí. Abrió la puerta un poco más y miró hacia el final del pasillo. En la cocina no había ninguna luz salvo el suave resplandor del reloj del horno. Seiya tenía que estar a oscuras, fuera donde fuera.

Dijo algo sobre un escondrijo. ¿Su apartamento, tal vez?

–Pero no hay pruebas suficientes para tener un caso.

¿Contra quién? ¿Contra sus asaltantes? Se estremeció. Tal vez la conversación de su invitado no le dijera nada, pero consiguió que se estremeciera.

–Dame una semana más y tendré al Gordo bien pillado. El rubí será el menor de sus problemas.

Serena se retiró. El estómago se le encogió de pronto; Seiya era un ladrón y había robado un rubí. Los dos tipos que se habían hecho pasar por policías estaban detrás de él. ¿Para recuperarlo tal vez? A lo mejor alguien los había contratado. Y Seiya no podía hacer nada con el rubí hasta que no los perdiera de vista, o hasta que no los distrajera. Toda especulación pura por su parte. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer?

Lo único que sabía era que no quería que le pasara nada a Seiya. Si era un ladrón, podría enmendarse, pagar por sus culpas. Intentaría convencerlo de eso, pero no estaba dispuesta a entregarlo. Aún no.

En el pasado siempre había pensado que tenía buen corazón, pero que pedía a gritos que alguien le enseñara el camino adecuado. En el presente no lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para opinar.

Su instinto estaba demasiado confundido con aquella atracción que sentía por él como para poder fiarse.

De pronto vio a Seiya en el salón con el teléfono inalámbrico pegado a la oreja. No llevaba nada salvo las vendas que ella le había puesto y un slip blanco.

–¿Y qué pasa con la chica? No puede sufrir daño alguno.

Esa sería ella. Se retiró un poco y entornó aún más la puerta.

Seiya levantó la cabeza y ella dejó de respirar.

–Tengo que dejarte –dijo en voz muy baja.

Ella pegó el ojo a la rendija. Seiya echó a andar por el pasillo con expresión seria.

Sabiendo que no podría cerrar la puerta sin que él la viera, la dejó así y corrió a su cama, esperando que el ruido del colchón le hiciera pensar que estaba dando vueltas en la cama.

Se tumbó y se tapó un instante antes de que Seiya empujara la puerta. Se quedó quieta; el corazón le latía con fuerza. La estaba mirando; lo sentía. Cuando ya no pudo aguantar la respiración por más tiempo, resopló como si estuviera dormida y aprovechó para hundir la cara en el almohadón. Entonces aspiró hondo.

Pasó un minuto que se le hizo eterno.

–¿Bombón? –susurró Seiya.

Ella no respondió. Menuda cobarde.

* * *

_Sin duda se esta complicando mucho la situación para ambos, en especial para Seiya. ¿Se quedara con Serena para protegerla? ¿O desaparecera de su vida por la mañana? Ya lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	5. Capitulo 04

_¡Hola!_**  
**

_¡Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra muchisimo que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior!_**  
**

_Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta emocionante historia, en donde veremos por fin que pasara con Serena y Seiya ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Serena acababa de salir del cuarto de baño y avanzaba en ese momento por el pasillo con la intención de colarse en la cocina para hacer café, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Corrió a abrirla antes de que Seiya se despertara. Cosa rara, aún no se había marchado. Estaba dormido boca abajo, con el brazo izquierdo colgando del sofá. Tenía la sábana y la manta enroscadas al cuerpo. Antes de meterse en la ducha, se había pasado por lo menos cinco minutos mirándolo. Aquel deseo que sentía por Seiya resultaba divino.

Miró por la mirilla y retiró la cadena antes de abrir la puerta.

–Gracias a Dios que eres tú.

–¿Esperabas al alcalde o algo así? –Blair Boback asomó la cabeza por el hueco; con casi un metro ochenta de estatura, tenía la altura perfecta para mirar por encima de la cabeza de Serena–. ¿Tienes a alguien aquí?

–Sí.

–Vaya... –dijo Blair en tono sensual–. ¿Alguien de la reunión? –empujó la puerta–. Tiene que ser Seiya Kou. No te llevarías a nadie más a casa.

Serena se quedó quieta.

–Seiya no estuvo en la reunión.

Blair dejó de mirar hacia el salón y la miró a la cara.

–¿Ah, no? Maldito chico. ¿Pero entonces a quién tienes aquí? Sabía que pasaba algo cuando me llamaste anoche...

–Calla –Serena se llevó el dedo a los labios–. Vas a despertar a mi invitado.

Blair tenía una voz profunda, como la de un hombre.

–¿No es un hombre?

Serena sonrió.

–Sí que lo es.

–¡Pero chica, qué has hecho!

–No puedo contártelo ahora. Es bastante complicado.

Blair volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirar. Entonces abrió mucho los ojos.

–Pues quienquiera que sea está de pie en tu salón medio desnudo.

Serena no se dio la vuelta.

–Mmm... Ven con mamá –dijo Blair con su voz profunda y aterciopelada.

–Entra.

Serena la agarró de la mano y tiró de su vecina antes de que alguno de los demás vecinos de otros pisos la oyera y salieran a curiosear. Se tomó su tiempo para echar todos los cerrojos y la cadena. Finalmente se dio la vuelta.

–Blair Boback, te presento a Seiya Kou.

–Holaaa... –ronroneó Blair mientras jugueteaba con el remate de plumas de marabú de su bata.

Seiya no dijo nada, sino que se limitó a agarrar con más fuerza la sábana que le cubría. Parecía sorprendido.

Blair no apartó la vista de Seiya.

–Pensé que dijiste que no había estado en la reunión.

–No estuvo...

Seiya la interrumpió.

–Nos encontramos después –dijo, y le echó una sonrisa a Serena que la hizo estremecerse, aunque supiera que lo había hecho porque estaba allí Blair.

–¿Ah, sí? Caramba, qué astuta, Serena –Blair continuó mirando a Seiya como si fuera un helado de chocolate y nata y ella estuviera a dieta.

La cuestión era por qué Seiya quería que Blair pensara que se habían acostado juntos. Ya sabía que a ella la idea de hacer eso la emocionaba, pero sospechaba que Seiya tenía otros motivos.

–Te han dado una buena paliza –comentó Blair, refiriéndose a las vendas y cardenales de Seiya–. Me sorprende no haber oído gritos y golpes por la pared –le guiñó un ojo–. ¿Serena, querida, nadie te ha dicho nunca que si rompes tus juguetes no podrás jugar más con ellos?

–No ha sido... –la mirada de Seiya interrumpió la negación de Serena, que lo miró algo sofocada y al mismo tiempo curiosamente halagada.

–Yo que tú le dejaría que se curara antes del próximo round.

Estaba segura de que Blair no se estaba tragando aquel cuento. La conocía bien ya que hacía varios años que eran vecinas. Pero su amiga le seguiría la corriente.

–Esto, ha sido divertido –dijo Seiya–, pero debo marcharme. ¿Señorita... Boback? Si hace el favor de excusarme.

–Puedes llamarme Diosa –canturreó Blair, mientras Seiya se retiraba por el pasillo hacia el cuarto de baño–. Mi nombre artístico. Diosa Gloriosa.

Seiya se detuvo, volvió la cabeza y miró a Blair de arriba abajo.

–Blair es una de las estrellas del espectáculo de travestidos en el Pink Banana –le explicó Serena.

–Ah –Seiya se había quedado pasmado–. Estupendo. Yo, ya nos veremos por ahí –dijo, antes de meterse en el baño.

Serena miró a su amiga, que esbozaba su mejor sonrisa.

–¿No te encanta cuando un hombre pone esa cara de bobalicón?

Seiya esperaba que Serena pudiera sacar a su entrometida vecina del apartamento antes de que él saliera del baño, pero tampoco podía perder mucho tiempo. Entró rápidamente y se lavó lo mejor que pudo alrededor de las vendas, mirando el reloj cada tantos minutos. Se había dormido. Eran casi las ocho, demasiado temprano para recibir visitas pero tarde para marcharse sin que nadie lo viera. Las píldoras que había tomado la noche anterior le habían dejado KO del todo.

Para colmo, aparte de tener que vigilar a Serena, tenía a aquella Blair, o Diosa, como quisiera llamarse. La llamada al teniente Taiki tampoco le había servido de mucha ayuda. El superior de Seiya no se había puesto nada contento cuando se había enterado de las complicaciones que habían surgido, aunque si había peligro de que lo identificaran como policía, sacaría a Seiya del caso.

Seiya estaba convencido de que el rubí que le había quitado a los ladrones era robado. Aunque lo habían sacado de su engarce, la joya coincidía con la descripción de un conjunto de joyas que habían sido sustraídas recientemente de un ático de lujo de Park Avenue. Ya tenía bastantes pruebas contra Diamante y Rubeus y el resto de la banda para encerrarlos. Lo que Seiya necesitaba era dar con el modo de conectar los artículos robados con Boris Cheney, porque de otro modo los caros abogados del Gordo alegarían que su cliente no tenía ni idea de aquellas actividades ilegales. En el presente, Cheney era la mente pensante del círculo criminal que se había extendido hasta las afueras de la ciudad a través de sus casas de empeño. Tres meses atrás Seiya se había introducido en el cerrado círculo de ladrones para hacer su trabajo de agente secreto en el papel del ladrón en quien podría haberse convertido de no haberle ido las cosas como le habían ido.

Lo habían detenido unos meses antes de su décimo octavo cumpleaños por participar en una pelea de borrachos. Al final le retiraron los cargos, pero un oficial llamado Artemis Richards le había leído la cartilla. A partir de ese momento el hombre se había tomado un interés personal en él que había conseguido hacer cambiar a Seiya.

Pero de todo eso hacía muchísimo tiempo, pensaba mientras cerraba la puerta del armario cubierto de espejos. Estaba tan alejado de esos recuerdos como del verdadero Seiya Kou. Ser agente secreto era un trabajo muy solitario; sobre todo porque vivía continuamente así. Para el resto del mundo era un criminal. Por su seguridad, se había apartado de su familia. No tenía amigos, sólo conocidos. Idiotas como Rubeus o los informadores que utilizaba. Ninguna mujer, al menos no agradables. Ni siquiera se tenía a sí mismo.

El hecho de estar con alguien que lo había conocido en su vida anterior le había hecho recordar con venganza. Incluso aquella breve interrupción de vida normal le resultaba embriagadora. Y Serena, la dulce Serena…

Quería ser su héroe; pero no lo era. Aunque ella pudiera sentir atracción hacia él, al final acabaría rechazándolo con aversión. Acabaría viendo lo que los demás ya sabían: que él no era bueno.

Seiya se palpó con cuidado las costillas doloridas a ver si seguían doliéndole. El dolor había disminuido, aunque muy poco.

No podía decirle a Serena la verdad, así que estaba en un callejón sin salida. Si la protegía se tendría que quedar con ella; y, teniendo en cuenta lo que sentía por ella, esa era una opción un tanto arriesgada. Por no mencionar que tendría que seguir manteniendo aquella identidad falsa e insistir en que unos criminales lo perseguían.

Lo que necesitaba era disfrazarse para poder salir y entrar aunque Diamante y Rubeus estuvieran vigilando el edificio.

La vecina, o vecino, de Serena seguía con ella en el salón. Tenía unas piernas estupendas, fuera cual fuera su sexo. Si al menos él también pudiera engañar a los demás así…

Mmm. Podría ser buena idea.

Si funcionaba, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: podría permanecer en la zona que controlaba El Gordo terminar de cerrar el caso, a la vez que se quedaba cerca de Serena para asegurarse de que no le pasaba nada.

–Una locura –dijo en voz alta mientras salía del baño antes de cambiar de opinión.

Serena y el hombre que parecía una preciosa mujer estaban en la cocina tomando café. Parecía preocupada, pero Blair fue aún más exagerada.

–Pensábamos que te habías escapado por la ventana –le dijo–. He asustado a varios pretendientes, pero Serena no está acostumbrada a que los suyos desaparezcan tan rápidamente. En realidad, aún estamos intentando librarnos de Darién.

–De Darién.

–El ex de Serena –dijo Blair mientras tiraba de un tulipán mustio de un jarrón que había sobre la mesa–. Estas flores son de él.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

–Basta ya, Blair. A Seiya no le importa eso.

–Pues claro que sí –dijo él.

Tenía que saber quién la visitaba regularmente. Por eso le interesaba.

–No te molestes, Seiya –Serena se encogió de hombros–. Me temo que Blair no se ha tragado lo que le has contado.

–Sí, ya lo estaba dudando. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

–No es que no me crea que pudieran estar liados –dijo Blair mientras cerraba sus exóticos ojos color ámbar–. Sin embargo el instinto me dice que, a pesar de lo mucho que se gustan, aquí todavía no ha pasado nada.

Seiya movió los pies, sin saber qué decir a eso. Sobre todo porque era cierto.

Serena se puso de pie; tenía las mejillas coloradas.

–¿Esto, quieres café? Siéntate en mi silla.

–Me quedo de pie, gracias –dijo Seiya, que se retiró para dejar que Serena preparara café.

Al momento ella le pasó una taza de café, mientras se fijaba en los cardenales.

–Lo siento, pero no he sido capaz de quitar la sangre de tu camisa.

–Te ofrecería algo de ropa mía –dijo Blair– Si no estuviera segura de que no te van las lentejuelas.

La oportunidad perfecta. Seiya la aprovechó.

–No estés tan segura.

Se produjo un momento de silencio antes de que Blair arqueara las cejas.

–¿Ah, sí? Jamás me lo habría imaginado.

–Necesito un disfraz.

Serena se apoyó contra la encimera.

–Ya sé. Tienes que salir del edificio sin que te reconozcan…

Blair palmoteó.

–¡Sí! Tengo un par de chinelas que tal vez te quepan. Y un caftán te quedaría bien si te metiéramos un poco de relleno debajo. Y tal vez un turbante. No, mejor no. Demasiado caribeño.

Seiya alzó una mano.

–Espera, espera. No pienso vestirme de mujer.

Blair se desmoronó.

–Pero entonces no tiene gracia la cosa.

–Esto no es por diversión.

–Debo discrepar. Todo en la vida debe hacerse por diversión. La vida es como un cuenco de cerezas. ¿Si no para qué estamos aquí? –contestó Blair.

–¿En qué clase de disfraz estabas pensando, Seiya? ¿En una gorra de béisbol? ¿En gafas de sol?

–Algo más que eso. Más bien en algo semipermanente.

–Pero… –Serena frunció el ceño–. Una vez que te hayas marchado…

Seiya se aclaró la voz.

–He estado pensando.

Miró a Blair, que se había repantigado en el asiento y había cruzado las piernas. Maldición. Aquel transformista era bueno. Aunque no llevaba demasiado maquillaje, parecía una mujer al cien por cien. Seiya miró otra vez a Serena.

–Sé que te dije una noche, pero…

Ella se puso nerviosa.

–¿Necesitas quedarte más tiempo?

–Esa podría ser una buena idea.

–No sé…

–Es para… –Seiya se calló; podría decir que era para protegerla, pero eso lo descubriría–. Me ayudarías a salir de un buen embrollo.

–¿Entonces para qué el disfraz? Podrías quedarte en el apartamento hasta que… –se quedó callada y pestañeó–. Esto, Blair, tal vez podrías ir a tu apartamento y traer algunas cosas. Por si nos hicieran falta.

Blair se puso de pie; estaba tan cerca que pudo oler el perfume del otro hombre.

–¿Cómo qué? Tengo zapatos de tacón alto y Wonderbras de encaje.

Serena le dio un empujón a su vecina.

–Vamos, Blair. Utiliza tu imaginación. He visto tu ropero. Es como una tienda. Se te ocurrirá algo.

–¿Agua oxigenada? –dijo Blair mientras avanzaba por la cocina–. Volveré dentro de diez minutos. ¡Me encanta hacer proyectos!

Seiya espero a que Serena volviera de cerrar la puerta antes de interrogarla sobre Blair.

–¿De verdad que eso es un hombre?

–Yo no he dicho eso.

–Sí que lo has dicho –Seiya dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa–. Has dicho que Blair trabaja en el Pink Banana…

–Sí, pero nunca he dicho que sea un hombre.

–Los travestís suelen serlo.

–Normalmente.

–¿Entonces qué es?

–Es una mujer –Serena sonrió–. Es un show tipo Víctor o Victoria.

–No lo entiendo…

–Es una mujer que se hace pasar por un hombre que a su vez se hace pasar por una mujer. ¿O tal vez sea un hombre que se hace pasar por una mujer que se hace pasar por un hombre?

Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

–¿Quieres decir que nació mujer y se quedó así, sin cirugía plástica ni hormonas?

–Eso es. Pero la gente del espectáculo cree que es un hombre. Un hombre que se hace pasar por una mujer.

–Entiendo. ¿No es eso un engaño?

–Sí. Blair no lo habría hecho de no haber estado desesperada. Ella es actriz, pero no encontró trabajo porque tiene ese aire de travestí, con su altura y ese físico tan espectacular… Bueno, ya me entiendes.

–Claro.

–¿Ya ti te preocupa que ella engañe?

–No, por mí está bien. Yo no tengo nada que ver. Y, cirugía plástica o no, me siento aliviado.

–¿Porque te ha gustado?

–No exactamente –Seiya le echó una mirada rápida.

Mientras él había estado en el cuarto de baño pensando qué hacer, ella se había puesto un traje de chaqueta y un par de zapatos de tacón bajo. El traje no tenía nada de sexy, salvo la percha.

Seiya resopló mientras se peinaba el cabello con los dedos.

–Te he visto cómo la mirabas.

–Reconozco que me estaba extrañando que un hombre pudiera ser tan precioso.

Serena suspiró levemente.

–Espera a que veas a Blair vestida, con el pelo suelto.

Él se acercó a ella, como atraído por un imán, a pesar de que eso fuera una gran indiscreción por su trabajo de policía secreto. Le tocó el hombro.

–No me has dicho todavía por qué te cortaste el pelo, Bombón.

–¿Importa acaso? Tal vez lo haya hecho hace años.

–¿Sí? –no esperó su respuesta–. Te vi un par de veces, ¿sabes? En Scarsdale. Era el Día de Acción de Gracias, y seguramente habrías vuelto a casa de la facultad –le deslizó los dedos por la nuca y a ella se le aceleró el pulso–. Y después un par de años más tarde. Salías de un cine con tu madre. Era verano y llevabas uno de esos vestidos de algodón fino que dejan ver la forma de las piernas. Eso fue… mmm –le dio un masaje en la cabeza–. Tenías el pelo largo entonces, pero recogido. Con una cola de caballo.

–Vaya… –se pasó la lengua por los labios–. ¿Por qué no me dijiste hola?

En ese momento tenía dos empleos mientras tomaba clases nocturnas y esperaba a que aceptaran su solicitud en la academia de policía. Entonces ya sabía que Artemis había dejado caer que sería perfecto para el trabajo de agente secreto. De modo que se había dicho a sí mismo que no tenía sentido iniciar una relación que no podría mantener con Serena.

–No necesitabas a un tipo como yo en tu vida.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Su cuerpo tembló, casi imperceptiblemente, hasta que se acercó un poco más y sintió sus acelerados temblores.

–Pero, Seiya, podría haberte ayudado.

–No quería ser tu proyecto.

–¿Entonces qué ha cambiado?

El detuvo sus labios a un centímetro de los de ella.

–Esta situación es seria. No es un juego.

Ella se retiró.

–¡Entonces cuéntamelo todo!

–No necesitas detalles. Si Diamante y Rubeus vuelven…

–Ajá. Sabes cómo se llaman. Maldición.

–Sí.

–Te oí hablar por teléfono anoche.

Él se puso serio rápidamente, calculando cuánto podría contarle o si debería contarle otra historia. Bajo las mentiras que tendría que contarla, sintió la necesidad de impresionarla, pero inmediatamente decidió ignorar ese impulso. Lo más importante era que no sospechara que era un agente secreto.

–Robaste… algo valioso, ¿verdad? Y esos tipos quieren quitártelo, ¿no?

–Tal vez eso sea lo correcto.

Ella aspiró con suspicacia.

–¿Y de pronto decides que quedarte por aquí, disfrazado, es la opción adecuada? Perdóname, pero no tiene sentido.

–Lo tiene si te das cuenta de que estoy intentando protegerte.

Serena aguantó la respiración y retiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Se quedó inmóvil un momento y entonces se tapó la boca con la mano.

–Entiendo –lo miró con intensidad–. ¿Cómo vas a poder ayudarme si vuelven?

Él se encogió de hombros.

Ella paseó la mirada por sus hombros desnudos, por el cuerpo vendado, por los vaqueros y hasta los pies cubiertos con unos calcetines. Seiya sintió calor bajo su escrutinio.

–¿Llevas pistola? –le preguntó ella.

–No.

Eso era cierto. Tampoco llevaba carné de identidad o su arma cuando estaba trabajando, a no ser que fuera con micrófonos al final de una operación. El Gordo conocía todos los trucos.

–¿Me lo prometes? –le dijo Serena.

Le asombró que confiara en él.

–No llevo pistola –repitió, alzando la mano como lo haría un Boy Scout.

–Porque yo no creo en las armas.

–No tiene uno elección. Las armas no son hadas madrinas.

Ella hizo una mueca.

–Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. No quiero tiroteos en mi casa. Ni tampoco peleas.

–¿Y decir palabrotas?

–Cállate.

–¿Escupir?

–Pensaba que esto no era una broma.

–No lo es –la agarró de los brazos–. No sé qué demonios estoy haciendo. Esto podría ser un error, implicarte en esto. Pero no puedo dejarte sola, sobre todo ahora que sabes demasiado –maldijo sin esperar a que ella le diera permiso–. Podrías estar en peligro, me quede o no.

Ella se acercó a él y le puso las manos en el pecho.

–Entonces quédate –lo miró a los ojos–. Si me permites decidir mi propio futuro, entonces quiero que te quedes.

–Esto es una locura –dijo antes de besarla.

Serena tenía los labios suaves y vulnerables. Ella creía que él era un ladrón, y sin embargo ni siquiera intentó apartase de él. Ni tampoco cuando la abrazó con más fuerza, ni cuando le plantó las manos en el trasero, moldeándolas a sus curvas gloriosas; ni al fin cuando le pasó la lengua por la boca con avidez. Ella sólo entreabrió un poco más los labios y emitió un leve gemido que encendió aún más su deseo.

Un deseo lo bastante fuerte para derribarlo… sobre una cama.

–Espera un momento –le puso las manos en la cintura para empujarla levemente, a pesar de que la sensación de aquellos pechos turgentes sobre el suyo era la mejor que había experimentado en muchos años; ella era un consuelo, y deseaba eso tanto como la intimidad erótica que prometían sus muslos sensuales.

Su dureza sobre su suavidad. Maldición.

–Olvida el disfraz –le dijo con voz ronca–. Me largo de aquí.

–¿Tienes miedo? –le dijo cuándo iba de camino al salón.

Su voz era suave pero provocativa. Desafiante.

–De ti no –se dominó para no demostrarle lo que sentía–. Por ti.

–No –dijo mientras se pasaba los nudillos de una mano por el escote–. Tienes miedo de lo que está pasando entre nosotros. No te culpo. A mí también me da miedo. Seguramente sabrás lo enamorada que estaba de ti en el instituto. Y, bueno, tengo que reconocer que fui a la reunión esperando que fueras tú también. Pero nos da miedo porque ahora es distinto y… y… –lo miró a la cara y a los labios–. Y libres de hacer nuestra voluntad.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que no era posible saber si correría más peligro con él o sin él. Si no estaba él y Diamante y Rubeus regresaban; parecería inocente. Mientras que no supieran que ella lo había escondido; y mientras no supieran que ella sabía cosas y se pusieran duros con ella para sonsacarla. Era un riesgo.

Seiya prefirió la opción de estar con ella para controlar la situación. El problema era que también se tendría que controlar él mismo.

**S&S**

–¿Confías en mí? –le susurró Serena al oído.

–Tengo que hacerlo, ¿no?

–Después del primer corte, lo harás –dio unos tijeretazos en el aire–. Habla ahora, o calla para siempre.

Serena miró a Blair, que estaba en el salón, al otro lado del pasillo, escogiendo ropa de un montón que había llevado. Ninguna de las prendas parecía apropiada.

–Dijiste que no llevas pistola.

–Bromeaba.

–¿Sí, pero sobre qué?

Levantó un mechón de pelo y lo cortó pegado al cuero cabelludo. Estaba claro que a Seiya un corte de pelo no le resultaba tan traumático. Desde luego tenía el pelo muy bonito. Seguía siendo del mismo color negro azabache que años atrás, también espeso y sus mechones destacaban bajo la luz de la cocina.

Trabajó con rapidez, dejando que los mechones de cabello cayeran al suelo. Seiya había sacado el bote de agua oxigenada que Blair le había llevado junto con una máquina afeitadora. Él había preferido quedarse calvo a ponerse rubio. A Serena le daba lo mismo. Y Blair, que era la experta, había dicho que el pelo al cero iría con el look que estaba ideando para él.

–No sé por qué no te puedes quedar aquí en mi apartamento mientras me voy a trabajar –dijo mientras le echaba la cabeza hacia delante para cortarle la parte de atrás.

–Creo que hoy lo haré. Quiero ver si Diamante vuelve.

–Entonces no necesitas el disfraz.

–Bueno. Tal vez salga.

–No lo hagas. Quédate aquí y estarás a salvo.

–Si me quedo aquí podría ser peor.

Ella suspiró y continuó cortando.

–¿Y por qué iban a volver?

–Te comportaste de un modo sospechoso.

–¡No es verdad! Estuve muy tranquila. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado –dijo entre dientes.

–De un modo lo bastante sospechoso como para que te recuerden. Debería haberte dicho que abrieras la puerta cuando llamaron la primera vez.

Ella se retiró para ver cómo le había quedado el corte. No estaba mal para una aficionada.

–¿Por qué están detrás de ti, exactamente? –quería saber si confiaba en ella lo suficiente para contarle lo del rubí.

Blair los interrumpió al entrar en la cocina con las botas de Seiya en la mano.

–¡Tenemos que deshacernos de esto! ¿Estuviste metido en un basurero anoche?

Se puso de pie inmediatamente y le arrebató las botas; pero al instante adoptó una expresión de pesar al ver que ella levantaba las manos.

–Lo siento –dijo Seiya–, pero creo que me las voy a quedar.

Blair se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

–Supongo que tienes que hacerlo. No tenemos otro calzado apropiado.

–O inapropiado –dijo Serena.

–¿Entonces no cuentas con mis zapatos de tacón de aguja?

–Para Seiya no.

–Para Seiya desde luego que no –dijo él mientras metía la mano en una de las botas–. Recuerda, no voy a hacer un espectáculo de travestís.

Blair le acarició la barbilla.

–Jamás pasarías por un travestí, ni siquiera recién afeitado.

Serena observó mientras Blair enganchaba a Seiya del cinturón y tiraba de él hacia el salón. Llevaba un top de cuello alto de Gucci de los años setenta y unos pantalones ceñidos que le marcaban las piernas largas. Desde que Seiya sabía que no era un hombre, sonreía cada vez que la miraba.

–Somos casi de la misma altura, de modo que creo que estos pantalones te cabrán –Blair le pasó un par de pantalones de campana con rayas verticales en tonos marrón, naranja y azul pastel. Echó a un lado una boa de plumas y una trenca de piel vuelta–. Y aquí tengo una camiseta.

–Es rosa –dijo Seiya mientras dejaba las botas debajo del sofá–. Y con lentejuelas.

–Malva. Y no son lentejuelas. Son circonitas.

Seiya estaba horrorizado.

–No pienso ponerme esto.

Blair puso las manos en jarras y lo miró de arriba abajo, como si él fuera un muñeco.

–¡Bah! Ponte en mis manos y déjate de tonterías. Sé lo que hago. Nadie te reconocerá cuando hayamos terminado. Absolutamente nadie. Serena, cariño, ¿qué has hecho con el agua oxigenada?

–Está junto a la pila de la cocina–-dijo, sintiéndose invisible.

Blair sonreía a Seiya mientras se frotaba las manos.

–Fenomenal, lo haremos ahí.

–No –dijo él, muerto de risa mientras se echaba hacia atrás.

Ella lo persiguió, muerta también de risa cuando lo arrinconó al lado del frigorífico. Lo empujó contra la puerta y se volvió para abrir el grifo del agua.

–No seas niño... sólo es el pelo. Dentro de un par de semanas te saldrá otra vez la raíz.

–Bombón, ayúdame –le dijo mientras Blair lo empujaba y tiraba de él hacia el fregadero.

Serena estaba lista, con una toalla roja en la mano.

–No le mojes las vendas –dijo, reprendiéndose al momento para sus adentros por mostrarse tan recelosa.

Blair se echó a reír y le metió la cabeza debajo del grifo.

* * *

_No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy ansiosa en ver como quedara Seiya después de la ayuda de Serena y Blair en su disfraz para que pase desapercibido... y sobretodo pueda quedarse con Serena. Ya veremos en el siguiente capitulo el cambio de imagen que tendra nuestro pelinegro favorito._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	6. Capitulo 05

_¡Hola!_**  
**

_¡Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra muchisimo que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior!_**  
**

_Bueno, yo sé que todas hemos estado divagando respecto al "cambio de imagen de Seiya" ¡Y por fin veremos como queda con su nuevo look! Y por supuesto, como avanzan las cosas entre él y Serena  
_

_ ¡Espero que disfruten de este capitulo!_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

–¿Qué estás buscando? –le preguntó Seiya a Serena.

La agarró del brazo para que caminara más deprisa hacia la estación.

Estaba buscando el folleto de la reunión de antiguos alumnos en el suelo. Había decidido esa mañana que no debería haberlo tirado. A ella le gustaba tanto guardar recuerdos. Resultaba curioso las vueltas que daba la vida cuando uno menos se lo esperaba. Le daba gracias a Dios por Mina y la apuesta que habían hecho, por el anillo de compromiso de su abuela. De no haber sido por eso, tal vez jamás se habría animado a cambiar de imagen de pies a cabeza. Entonces no habría asistido a la reunión y se habría perdido la emoción de encontrarse con Seiya en plena calle la noche pasada.

¿Estaría loca por haberle gustado su "ataque"?

¿Por querer que se quedara, a pesar de los delitos que hubiera cometido y del peligro que corría ella?

Seiya urgió a Serena a que continuara, diciendo que la mejor manera de esconderse en pleno día era actuar con la mayor naturalidad posible. La estaba acompañando al trabajo, después de decidir que el disfraz de Blair era tan bueno que los tipejos que lo perseguían no lo reconocerían ni aunque estuvieran cara a cara con él.

Aunque su aspecto era todo menos normal, lo cierto era que no podía dejar de darle la razón. Ni ella misma lo habría reconocido. Afortunadamente, los tipos extravagantes abundaban en Nueva York.

Aparte de sus botas y su ropa interior, todo lo demás había cambiado. Después del corte y del tinte, el pelo le había quedado corto y de punta, y de un tono amarillo anaranjado. Los pantalones de campana y la camiseta de chica contrastaban con las botas y el pesado cinturón lleno de cromo, cadenas y cuero negro. Seiya habría querido ponerse su cazadora de cuero negro; aunque después de la lluvia de la noche anterior hiciera un día primaveral.

Blair le había hecho unos tatuajes en los brazos con pintura especial para el cuerpo con un set de henna. Le había puesto unas gafas de sol de lentes azules y montura azul brillante y había añadido grosor a su estómago con una prótesis de gomaespuma para disimular su estómago plano. Un estupendo trabajo de maquillaje terminó por ocultar las cicatrices y los cardenales, aunque cualquiera que se acercara lo bastante vería el ojo morado a pesar del maquillaje.

Para sus adentros pensó que se parecía a la mayoría de los amigos de Blair del Pink Banana, es decir, que parecía gay. Pero a Seiya le había dicho que era como un roquero elegante, y que no iba demasiado fuera de tono para aquel barrio de Chelsea.

Se sorprendió de lo fácilmente que había aceptado disfrazarse, a pesar de los gruñidos y protestas de rigor. Que estuviera dispuesto a salir en público le resultó aún más asombroso. O bien tenía una fuerte vena artística, o mucho empeño en protegerla.

La amenaza, por lo tanto debía de ser real. Dejó de fijarse en las alcantarillas y empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

Seiya le dio un apretón en el brazo y se pegó un poco más a ella.

–No seas tan descarada.

–Tú precisamente no estás en posición de decir eso.

–Camina normalmente, como si fuera cualquier otro día.

–Sí. Elton John siempre me acompaña al trabajo.

Seiya sonrió. Blair le había dado un par de lentillas marrones para oscurecer el color de sus ojos, pero seguían siendo igual de bonitos.

–¿Vas a llegar tarde por mi culpa?

–No pasa nada. La Cosita Más Dulce no abre hasta las diez. Los fines de semana un poco más temprano.

–Allí estarás segura.

Ella asintió.

–Estamos en medio de Greenwhich Village, rodeados de cafeterías y galerías de arte. En realidad –aminoró el paso y lo miró.

–¿Qué?

–Encajarás enseguida. Mi tienda de caramelos es muy colorida. Puedes quedarte por allí si quieres.

Él dejó de sonreír.

–Tengo cosas que hacer. Ver a varias personas –Seiya miró hacia atrás–. Sigue caminando.

Serena tuvo ganas de darse la vuelta, pero él le apretó el brazo y le dijo:

–No mires, sólo continúa caminando.

Le obedeció, pero sintió un escalofrío en la nuca.

–¿Quién es? –le susurró.

–Dos hombres en un Buick que está aparcado cerca del final de tu calle. Uno de ellos parece estar leyendo el periódico, pero creo que están vigilando la manzana. No estoy seguro de si están específicamente detrás de nosotros.

A Serena se le aceleró el pulso. Le dio la mano a Seiya para sentirse más segura.

Él apenas se percató. Estaban en la esquina, esperando junto a un pequeño grupo de personas a que se abriera el disco. Serena estaba entre Seiya y el coche. Él se asomó con cuidado por detrás de ella, y sintió que se ponía tenso.

–Maldición, ese es Rubeus.

Continuó mirando hacia delante con gran esfuerzo.

–Esto es lo que vamos a hacer –dijo Seiya en tono tranquilo mientras cruzaban la calle junto a otros peatones–. Olvídate del metro. Un taxi es más seguro. Quiero que pares uno. Pero no vuelvas la cabeza o les alertarás.

–¿No vas a venir conmigo?

–Voy a dar la vuelta para asegurarme de que no nos siguen.

–¿Cómo vas a merodear por aquí con esa indumentaria?

–Buena pregunta. ¿Podrías darme la llave de la puerta de servicio de tu apartamento?

Se detuvo, haciendo tiempo mientras paraba un taxi. Echó una mirada rápida hacia el vehículo sospechoso. No vio ningún Buick, pero tampoco podía quedarse mirando.

Una oleada de incertidumbre la invadió. ¿Podría confiar en él? Seiya era su amigo, aunque no lo veía desde hacía años, pero también era un ladrón.

La ayudó a entrar en el taxi y entonces se acercó a ella.

–No te robaré nada, Bombón –las lentes coloreadas no ocultaron la sinceridad de su mirada.

El estúpido atuendo y el pelo teñido tampoco le restaban masculinidad. Ella se sofocó.

–Eso lo sé. Pero hay un muro con una verja cerrada con un candado; vas a necesitar también esa llave... –balbuceó.

Sacó el llavero del bolso, retiró las llaves que necesitaba Seiya y se quedó con las demás.

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

Sonó un claxon. El taxista tocó también el suyo y agitó la mano por la ventana.

–Vigilar un poco.

–¿Desde mi apartamento?

–Ya veremos. Tú vete a trabajar. Ten cuidado, pero no te preocupes. No parece que estén detrás de ti. Estaré en contacto.

¿Quería decir que la dejaba allí? ¿Así sin más? Rápidamente sacó una de sus tarjetas de visita y se la puso en la mano mientras él cerraba la puerta del taxi.

–Por favor, llámame.

Él no contestó. Simplemente se apartó del vehículo, pero se quedó con la tarjeta.

El taxi se perdió entre el tráfico. El conductor le preguntó dónde quería ir. Pero ella no fue capaz de contestar. Tenía el corazón desbocado, observando a Seiya mientras desaparecía entre los peatones de la atestada acera. Estuvo segura de que no volvería a verlo.

**S&S**

La Cosita Más Dulce era un local de dos plantas en la calle Bleecker, en el Village, donde había invertido todos sus ahorros. Aunque aún era demasiado pronto para decir nada, después de tan solo un par de semanas de negocio, parecía que el imperio del caramelo sería un éxito. Además, la elegante inauguración de La Cosita Más Dulce le había dado al negocio mucha publicidad. Ya había tenido que contratar a más empleados para poder atender la entrada constante de clientes.

Después de abrir la tienda, de poner en marcha las cajas registradoras y de charlar un momento con sus empleados nuevos, Serena subió la escalera de caracol hasta su despacho con vistas a la calle y se detuvo un momento a admirar el panorama.

Además de todas las clases posibles de caramelos, ofrecía una pequeña variedad de bebidas para poder tomar en las mesas fabricadas en plástico transparente de colores como el lima, el mandarina o el rojo.

Su despacho era el único lugar corriente de la tienda. Cuando había elegido los muebles, había pensado que agradecería poder abandonar los colores chillones y el cromo brillante y escapar a un despacho en tonos grises y con una sólida mesa de cerezo. Pero de pronto le pareció que había hecho mal.

Se sonrió. Con sólo saborear un poco la libertad su lado salvaje se había vuelto loco. O al menos quería hacerse notar.

Tenía que llamar a unos cuantos proveedores; la nueva línea de caramelos amargos había sido más popular de lo que habría esperado y necesitaba que le enviaran más. Pero lo primero era lo primero. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Mientras marcaba el número de Mina, Serena se quitó el saco y se quedó con una blusa de manga corta. Tenía los brazos muy blancos, y la temporada de playa estaba al caer. El estilista le había recomendado que se diera unas sesiones de rayos uva, pero lo cierto era que a ella eso no le llamaba mucho.

En Decadencia, el restaurante donde Mina trabajaba, le dijeron que su hermana había salido. De todos modos imaginó lo que le diría. Sin duda la animaría a hacer lo que le pidiera el cuerpo, a aprovechar la oportunidad.

Su problema era ser demasiado sensible. Había conseguido sobreponerse a la ruptura con Darién sólo porque sabía que no le había hecho daño ni a él ni a ella misma.

Pero con Seiya nada era negociable. Sobre todo no sus emociones.

¿Dónde estaría en ese momento? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Empezó a preocuparse, pero inmediatamente se obligó a pensar en el trabajo. Así que se puso a trabajar durante media hora antes de descolgar el teléfono con la intención de marcar el número de su apartamento. Le extrañaba que Seiya contestara, pero no haría mal intentándolo.

Unos golpes a la puerta le impidieron hacer la llamada. ¿Sería él? El despacho tenía unas ventanas que daban a la tienda de la planta baja, pero no había estado prestando atención a las idas y venidas.

–Pasa –dijo, levantándose con expectación cuando un hombre entró en el despacho–. Ah, eres tú, Yaten.

–Hola, Serena. ¿Llego en mal momento? Parecías…

¿Una romántica esperanzada, tal vez?

–No, no –respondió ella sentándose de nuevo–. Me alegro de verte, Yaten. Por cierto, llamé a Mina hará una hora y no estaba en Decadencia.

–Está en una reunión para organizar un almuerzo con fines benéficos.

–Ah –Serena le hizo un gesto para que se sentara–. Se ha tomado su trabajo muy en serio, ¿verdad? Casi tendría que decir que se está volviendo muy responsable.

–Está haciendo un buen trabajo.

Yaten Aino era la última conquista de Mina, y de momento la más seria: Tal vez la única seria que había tenido. Era tremendamente guapo y de mirada nostálgica. Mina había conocido a Yaten en Decadencia e inmediatamente se había sentido atraída por él. Sin embargo, parte del pacto era que su hermana no podía estar con ningún hombre durante una temporada. Serena le había sugerido que consumiera chocolate cuando sintiera la tentación de estar con Yaten, pero eso no había funcionado demasiado tiempo.

El suficiente, aunque Mina no lo había reconocido, para que su hermana se enamorara antes de meterse en la cama con él.

Serena juntó las manos encima de la mesa.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Yaten?

–Se trata de Mina –dijo con cierta timidez.

Serena pestañeó.

–¡No irás a dejarla!

–¡Ni hablar!

–Oh, Yaten. Ya sabes cómo es. Ahora que la he convencido para que se quede en un sitio, que la dejes es lo peor que podría pasarle. Sé que pasó hace mucho tiempo, pero le afectó tanto el divorcio de nuestros padres que…

–Serena, basta ya –Yaten parecía sorprendido de su parrafada–. No voy a dejar a Mina.

–Lo siento… –Serena se sintió avergonzada; por eso a ella le gustaba siempre cerrar la boca antes de precipitarse y quedar en ridículo–. Sólo es que… bueno, siempre la he protegido mucho.

–Pero ella es la hermana mayor.

–Sólo un año mayor. Y es mucho más… –Serena se movió en su asiento, intentando encontrar la palabra que pudiera explicar la diferencia entre ellas dos– Frágil –dijo.

Yaten sonrió.

–Mina cree que es dura.

–Tú y yo sabemos que no es así –Serena aspiró hondo y se calmó un poco–. Perdóname por sacar conclusiones precipitadamente. ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

–Tengo que pedirte algo.

–¿A mí?

–Tú estás implicada… Verás –se aclaró la voz–. Voy a pedirle a Mina que se case conmigo.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos. En realidad, no estaba tan asombrada. Sabía que Yaten deseaba formar una familia, pero le asombró que él pensara que Mina estaba lista.

–Yaten, es estupendo, pero… ¿no crees que vas demasiado deprisa?

–Estoy loco por ella –se rascó la cabeza y se sonrió un poco, como si le confundiera lo enamorado que estaba–. Llevamos juntos casi… –hizo una pausa para contar los meses–, De acuerdo, sólo han sido dos o tres meses. Pero para mí es suficiente. Tu hermana es una mujer deliciosa.

Serena sonrió.

–Veo que tú estás seguro. Sin embargo, estoy pensando en Mina. Tal vez te cueste atarla.

–Sí, pero le tengo preparada una sorpresa que tal vez la convenza. Sólo necesito algo de ti. Mina mencionó un anillo, ¿es posible? O más bien la oí hablar de ello contigo.

De pronto Serena lo entendió.

–Quieres el anillo –el estómago se le encogió.

Yaten intentó estudiar su expresión.

–Si es apropiado.

–El anillo era el de compromiso de nuestra abuela. Se lo dio a mamá, que a su vez se lo dio a Mina cuando papá y ella se volvieron a casar. Querían un anillo nuevo, ya ves…

No estaba segura de si debía hablarle o no de la apuesta que habían hecho el día de la boda de sus padres. En un principio, Mina había tenido la intención de darle el anillo a ella, con el pretexto de que ella no pensaba casarse y que nunca lo utilizaría. Pero Serena sabía ya entonces que a Mina le importaba el anillo, a ambas desde que eran pequeñas, y al final habían decidido que aquella preciada herencia sería el premio para quien ganara la apuesta. No habían planeado hacer balance hasta un año después, cuando podrían ver cómo se habían desarrollado los cambios en sus vidas, pero los eventos se habían sucedido mucho más deprisa de lo que habían anticipado.

–Mina es la mayor… Ella debería tener el anillo.

Yaten percibió su vacilación.

–¿Hay algo que…?

–No –Serena decidió no decir nada–. Que le propongas en matrimonio con el anillo de la abuela significaría mucho para Mina.

–Me sorprende que le importe tanto un símbolo tradicional.

–Es una cosa de chicas. De pequeñas, cuando mamá se lo quitaba para hacer las tareas domésticas o para ducharse, nos peleábamos para ver quién se lo ponía ese rato. Mina se lo puso una vez cuando tenía quince años, sin que se enterara mamá, claro. Yo pasé muchos nervios hasta que lo devolvió al joyero.

Yaten sonrió.

–Al menos no lo perdió. Ni lo empeñó.

–¡No! –dijo Serena–. Ese anillo es probablemente la única cosa en la que Mina cree. Hasta que llegaste tú –de pronto sintió una alegría extrema; se puso de pie y abrazó a Yaten–. Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos.

–¿Entonces crees que tengo alguna oportunidad?

–Claro, aunque tal vez te cueste un poco convencerla. Inténtalo con el chocolate.

–Tal vez.

–Cuando se mudó a su apartamento nuevo, me dio el anillo para que se lo guardara. Ya sabes, en mi casa está más seguro…

Su voz se fue apagando al tiempo que se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. ¡Le había dado la llave de su casa a un hombre que había estado en la cárcel y que había robado una joya!

–¿Serena, estás bien?

–Sí, lo estoy –Serena salió de su ensimismamiento–. Esto, lo buscaré en casa y…

¿Qué le diría a su hermana si se hubiera perdido el anillo? Mina se quedaría fatal.

–Podría pasar a buscarlo yo, si lo prefieres

Serena pensó deprisa. Lo mejor era que él no fuera a su apartamento; por si acaso.

–No, iré yo. En cuanto pueda, te lo llevo al restaurante –cruzó los dedos por debajo de la mesa–. ¿Para cuándo lo necesitas?

–La comida es la semana que viene, así que hasta entonces no lo necesito. Después le voy a dar una sorpresa, en el muelle.

Serena se echó a reír.

–Bueno, no dejes que te tire al agua si se te lanza a los brazos.

–Espero que se emocione tanto como para eso –Yaten se levantó para marcharse–. Gracias por ofrecerme el anillo, Serena. Eres una joya.

**S&S**

Seiya avanzó con los hombros pegados contra la pared de ladrillo. El cielo era de un suave azul gris claro que se agarraba a la luz y prometía un largo verano. Era aquel un callejón sórdido donde no llegaba el sol y había mucha humedad; maloliente de las basuras y sólo apto para gatos callejeros y las babosas. Y las ratas. De las de cuatro patas y de las de dos, pensaba mientras veía a una escondiéndose detrás de unos contenedores.

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Serena. Seguramente habría vuelto a casa del trabajo. Se la imaginó en el apartamento, preparando la cena, ahuecando los almohadones, fregando los platos, y después sentándose a leer un libro con un cuenco de caramelos a mano. Segura.

Ella era segura.

Esa mañana, después de dejarla en el taxi había dado la vuelta a la manzana para poder salir detrás del Buick, que no se había movido de sitio. Había observado a Rubeus y a su acompañante, que era uno de los criminales jóvenes que buscaba las casas de empeño, hasta el mediodía, cuando finalmente se habían cansado y se habían marchado. Eso le había indicado a Seiya que Rubeus sólo había estado probando. De haber habido órdenes estrictas, se habría aplicado a cumplirlas. Pero él sólo no tenía iniciativa; era un vago.

Serena era segura. Seiya podría volver allí y estar también seguro si tenía mucho cuidado.

Por la tarde había vuelto al apartamento de Serena para ponerse su ropa. El disfraz estaba bien para salir a la luz del día, pero no podría pasar desapercibido.

Finalmente la puerta trasera se abrió y salió Andrew, escondido detrás de unos paneles de cartón de dibujos animados.

–Eh. ¿Seiya?

Se adelantó sin apartar la vista de la parte de la calle que se veía desde el callejón.

Andrew asintió; entonces prendió una cerilla y se encendió el cigarrillo que le colgaba de los labios. Era el camarero del garito de la acera de enfrente; él veía y oía todo lo que se cocía en el East Side. Veinte meses atrás, Seiya había ayudado a Andrew a sacar a su hermana pequeña de la calle, y desde entonces el camarero le había sido de gran valor.

–¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

Seiya se ajustó el pañuelo tipo pirata para taparse el cabello.

–Es un nuevo look.

–Sí, siempre has tenido estilo –dijo Andrew–. Unazuki sigue enamorada de ti.

–¿Qué tal le va a tu hermana?

–Está yendo a una escuela de peluquería y belleza. Vuelve a casa oliendo a química, de las permanentes que hacen.

–Podría ser peor. Podría oler como tú.

Andrew sonrió amigablemente con el cigarrillo en la boca. Seiya observó la puerta, la calle, la escalera de incendios oxidada.

–Así que estás metido en un lío otra vez.

–¿Lo sabes? –Seiya entrecerró los ojos–. ¿Has oído algún rumor?

–Sólo que Diamante y Rubeus están detrás de ti. Diamante vino anoche e hizo correr la voz.

Como Seiya había sospechado, no estaría seguro si se acercaba a los sitios conocidos.

–Tenía pensado ir a tu casa, supongo que esperando a que te presentaras. ¿Qué hiciste?

–Me atraparon con las manos en la masa.

Andrew pellizcó entre los dientes la boquilla del cigarrillo.

–¿Lo sabe ya El Gordo?

–Sin duda.

–Estaré todo lo alerta que pueda.

–Tan solo aguza el oído. Estaré en contacto.

Se dieron la mano.

–¿Tienes dónde dormir? –le preguntó el camarero.

Seiya no pensaba acercarse a la lapa de Unazuki.

–Sí –respondió, aunque no estaba seguro de si debía volver donde Serena. Tal vez se presentara algo; o tal vez volviera.

Debería centrarse en el caso, en lugar de estar pensando en meterse en la cama calentita de Bombón y pasarse toda la noche abrazado a ella.

* * *

_Bueno, "Elton Kou" ya logro despistar a Diamante y Rubeus con su look, pero ahora lo más importante es ¿Seiya volvera al departamento de Serena? _

_Ya lo descubriremos el proximo capitulo.  
_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	7. Capitulo 06

_¡Hola!_**  
**

_¡Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra muchisimo que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior!_**  
**

_Por fin les traigo este nuevo capitulo en donde responderemos la pregunta del millón ¿Seiya volvera al departamento de Serena? Ya lo descubriremos unos momentos más ¡Espero que disfruten de este capitulo!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

No había nadie en el apartamento. Serena se dio cuenta nada más entrar. Pero vacío no quería decir que le hubiera robado nada. No había emoción, ni peligro. Seiya no estaba allí:

Dejó el maletín en la mesita de la entrada y se quitó los zapatos. Una noche extraña y Seiya, y de pronto su hogar ya no era seguro.

Vivía allí desde que una amiga de la familia se lo había alquilado nada más salir de la facultad, y se había dedicado a pintarlo, a arreglarlo y a mejorarlo. Siempre se había sentido feliz y a gusto allí, con sus libros y su tele, sus armarios bien surtidos, su ropero ordenado, con sus amigos cerca, pero también con su intimidad cuando la necesitaba.

Y de pronto...

Recogió los zapatos y fue al dormitorio. El joyero estaba abierto. Debía de haberlo dejado así cuando había corrido a casa después de la visita de Yaten a la tienda esa tarde. Había encontrado el anillo exactamente donde lo había guardado, y no había visto ni rastro de Seiya salvo unas toallas húmedas en la cocina y un par de plumas sueltas de los ridículos trajes de Blair. Se había reprendido a sí misma por no confiar en él, pero también había sacado el anillo y lo había escondido en un lugar seguro: dentro de un par de calcetines de lana blancos que había metido en el fondo del cajón de los calcetines.

El anillo estaba seguro. Yaten lo tendría la semana próxima. Y al menos su hermana se sentiría feliz.

Después fue a la puerta de servicio que daba al patio y comprobó la cerradura. La cadena estaba sin echar, ya que ella misma la había dejado así, sin detenerse a pensar por qué. Rápidamente se desvistió y se puso una camiseta y un pantalón de pijama de algodón, y entonces se acordó de la faja que había metido debajo de la cama el día antes y tuvo que agacharse de rodillas para sacarla.

Cuando fue a echarla al cesto de la ropa sucia, cambió de opinión y la tiró a la basura. Su estilista le había aconsejado bien en cuanto a maquillaje y ropa, pero no pensaba ponerse una faja. No tenía nada de malo tener un cuerpo con curvas. Se suponía que el estilo de Rubens estaba de moda. Además, Seiya parecía haber admirado sus curvas el día anterior. Claro que no sabía hasta dónde había sido sincero.

Se cepilló el cabello y recordó el día que Mina la había llevado a la peluquería. Su hermana no había tenido idea, pero el pensamiento de Serena había sido sacarse a Seiya de la cabeza. Claramente eso había fallado, incluso antes de presentarse a su puerta.

Se puso una diadema y se lavó rápidamente la cara y las manos. Su vida habría sido tan sencilla si se hubiera quedado con Darién Chiba. Él era como ella: pausado y cómodo.

Darién era el opuesto a Seiya Kou.

Pero había hecho un pacto con Mina. Y había llevado a cabo todo lo que había prometido. Aunque el anillo no estuviera de por medio, no podía echarse atrás ya. Para ella y desde un principio el pacto había tratado más sobre sí misma y sobre su necesidad de cambiar de vida que sobre el anillo de la abuela.

Blair estaba trabajando en el club, así que Serena no esperaba hablar con ella, pero Mina la llamó unos minutos antes de irse a la cama.

Serena acababa de taparse con las mantas, y tenía en la mano una novela que había estado leyendo esos días, "Felizmente Sola". La había elegido porque una nunca sabía cuándo podría necesitar consejos para contrarrestar la soledad de una chica. La autora utilizaba frases como "femineidad arrolladora" y aconsejaba disfrutar de los hombres durante treinta días y después deshacerse de ellos. Cuando Serena terminó el segundo capítulo se dio cuenta de que su hermana le habría dicho lo mismo. Aquella autora era sin duda la hermana gemela que Mina había perdido al nacer.

Sonó el teléfono.

–¡Serena! –dijo Mina cuando su hermana contestó–. ¿Qué ha pasado? No me llamaste siquiera para contarme lo de la reunión esa.

–Llegué tarde a casa –Serena dejó la novela a un lado y se tapó hasta la barbilla–. Además, no fue demasiado interesante. Vi a unos cuantos amigos, bebí ponche, bailé con mi antiguo profesor de ciencias, hablamos de los viejos tiempos y volví a casa en tren.

Mina se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

–¿Entonces Seiya no se presentó?

–¿Qué sabes de Seiya?

–Nada, por eso te pregunto.

–Quiero decir, por qué ibas a pensar que...

–¿Que era la persona que esperabas ver? Vamos, Serena, ¿crees que no me acuerdo de cuando estábamos en el instituto? Aunque fuera a un curso superior al tuyo, siempre estuvimos muy unidas, y yo sabía lo que sentías por Seiya.

–Y yo que pensé que había sido tan discreta.

–A ti esas cosas se te notan mucho, cariño.

–Ya no.

–¡Ja! Eres transparente.

–Te sorprendería lo bien que puedo guardar un secreto.

En realidad, dos.

Su hermana se quedó callada, como si intentara descifrar el críptico comentario. Controló la necesidad de explicarse, y se sintió muy bien consigo misma por haberlo conseguido. Mina se moriría si supiera lo que había pasado en las pasadas veinticuatro horas. Pero Seiya contaba con Serena. Aunque desapareciera de nuevo de su vida, no pensaba traicionarlo.

–Vamos, cuenta –la animó Mina–. ¿Qué clase de secreto?

Serena decidió desviar la atención.

–No es mío, con lo cual no puedo decir nada.

–¿Entonces de quién?

–Sin comentarios.

–No me digas más. Mamá está embarazada.

Sus padres habían vuelto por fin de su luna de miel y se habían ido a vivir a la antigua casa familiar que habían vendido al divorciarse y que últimamente habían conseguido volver a comprar con intención de enmendarse de sus errores pasados. Ambas hermanas se sentían inseguras en relación a todo aquello. Aun así, resultaba estupendo ver de nuevo juntos a sus padres.

–¿Embarazada a sus cincuenta años? Espero que no –dijo Serena–. Contigo ya tengo bastante. Me da la impresión de que mamá va a tener nietos muy pronto.

–Entonces será mejor que te espabiles.

–Pero tú me hiciste romper con Darién. Soy una mujer de negocios consagrada. Tú, en cambio...

–¡Eh, ni se te ocurra!

–Yaten sería un padre estupendo –dijo Serena con entusiasmo, aunque no lo dijo por influenciar a su hermana.

Mina suspiró.

–Sí...

Serena siempre había imaginado que ella acabaría casada y con hijos, y que su hermana tomaría un avión desde algún lugar exótico un par de veces al año, cargada de regalos y de mimos.

Tal vez tuviera que cambiar de opinión; y de vida, ya puestos. De acuerdo, ningún problema. Llevaba bastante tiempo comportándose de un modo previsible. Abrir un negocio y cortarse el pelo sólo era el calentamiento. Ya estaba lista para arriesgarse de verdad. Pensaba dejar atrás sus inhibiciones y dedicarse a disfrutar de su condición de mujer.

–¿Sabes algo de lo que está tramando Yaten esta semana? –preguntó Mina–. Lleva unos días muy misterioso.

Serena hizo una mueca.

–¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? Han estado muy ocupados preparándose para el evento benéfico.

Mina los había sorprendido a todos con su nueva actitud responsable.

–Es la semana que viene. Ya me estoy poniendo un poco nerviosa.

¿Mina nerviosa?

–¿Por qué?

–No quiero que me salga mal esta vez.

–No tengas miedo. Vas a dejarles a todos boquiabiertos.

–Lo harán los postres de Yaten. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

–Claro, pero también puedes confiar en ti misma. ¿Es que aún no lo sabes?

–Veremos –dijo Mina–. No soy como tú, tan estable y sabia cuando se trata de asuntos de negocios –Mina hizo una pausa–. Bueno, tengo que dejarte. Mañana hay que levantarse temprano –dijo Mina, como si no se diera cuenta de lo extraño que resultaba que ella se levantara temprano–. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres contarme ese secreto? ¿Ni darme al menos una pequeña pista?

–Ni por el anillo de la abuela.

Mina se echó a reír.

–¿Desde cuándo eres tan descarada? Siento lo de Seiya, hermanita –le dijo después de prometerle que la llamaría pronto.

Ella no lo sentía. Serena dejó el teléfono en su sitio. Mina no tenía idea de lo mucho que iba a cambiarle la vida en un día; ni de lo mucho que ya había cambiado la de su hermana.

**S&S**

No se despertó de repente. Lo hizo despacio, soñando con besos y con caricias, sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba sola en la cama, abrazada a una almohada que no le correspondía. Un perro... se compraría un perro...

Sin abrir los ojos se dio cuenta por los ruidos que le llegaron del exterior que aún era de noche. Por la mañana podría volver a la rutina y olvidarse de...

Estaba confusa, pero Seiya dominaba todos sus pensamientos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Después de diez años sin verlo, de no hablar de él a nadie, había conseguido arrinconarlo en su mente. Pero de pronto...

Los sueños la habían dejado vulnerable, y la necesidad que sentía por él era tan visceral que sintió como si estuviera con ella en la habitación.

Se volvió mientras emitía un gemido suave. Y de pronto estaba allí; una figura oscura de pie junto al cabecero de su cama.

Se le quedó la boca seca. Pestañeó y entrecerró los ojos. Había desaparecido. Tan solo había sido su imaginación.

Se levantó sobre los codos, casi con miedo a moverse, como si eso fuera suficiente para devolverle a la realidad. Pero entonces le llegó un ruido muy suave, como si alguien caminara descalzo sobre la moqueta, esa vez al otro lado de su cama.

–¿Seiya? –susurró con una mezcla de pánico y emoción.

–Shhh...

Las cortinas impedían que entrara luz de la calle. Seiya era una figura oscura, agachada junto a la cama. ¿Arrodillado, tal vez?

Sintió ganas de abrazarlo, pero en lugar de eso hundió la cabeza aún más en el almohadón, agarrada a la sábana que era lo único que la cubría.

–Pensé que no ibas a volver

Él tardó un buen rato en contestar. Entonces emitió un suspiro que pareció una confesión triste. El colchón se movió cuando él se echó sobre la cama.

–Tal vez no debería haber vuelto.

–Estás cansado –se arqueó hacia él, amoldándose instintivamente a su cuerpo; él había estirado los brazos y tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre ellos–. Duerme –le dijo mientras le acariciaba los hombros.

Se acercó un poco más y apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza, que olía a tinte y al aire de la noche.

–Me iré –dijo volviendo solamente la cara hacia ella.

Su respiración pareció llenar la habitación, de lo excitada que se sentía.

–Quédate –tiró de él.

Él suspiró de nuevo. Levantó la mano y le rozó la mejilla.

–Qué caliente estás.

–Estaba durmiendo.

Él dejó caer la cabeza y aspiró hondo.

–Las sábanas huelen a ti.

Estaba medio tumbado encima de la cama. Ella estaba de espaldas otra vez, con el brazo echado sobre Seiya.

–Ven aquí, junto a mí.

Seiya levantó la cara y ella lo vio por fin, aunque no con claridad.

–¿Estás segura? –le preguntó, y sólo su voz fue suficiente para que se sintiera convencida.

Asintió, sin pensar en si él la habría visto o no asentir, porque sabía que él lo entendería, que no tendría que decir en voz alta lo que deseaba. Seguramente lo sabría desde hacía tiempo.

Sin duda siempre había sabido lo mucho que ella deseaba estar con él.

Ella lo besó primero. Tenía la mandíbula áspera, pero sus labios eran suaves, ligeramente separados. Él dejó que ella lo besara, y en la oscuridad exploró la forma de sus labios, la textura de su lengua, el sabor de su boca. Había estado bebiendo. Whisky, pensó, mientras se lo imaginaba en un bar oscuro y sórdido donde las prostitutas lo mirarían como si fuera un saco de oro. Esa noche era suyo.

Y no pensaba vacilar ni un momento más.

En cuanto le rozó tímidamente el pecho a través de la camisa, él se la quitó. Emitió un gemido de placer mientras él la abrazaba. Con la cara enterrada entre el vello de su pecho, aspiró el aroma de su piel y lo abrazó con suavidad, perdida en aquel calor, en aquel mar de sensaciones. De pronto se alegró de que estuviera tan oscuro todo; así no tendría que preocuparse de la cara de sorpresa que estaría poniendo Seiya.

Sintió que volteaba los ojos sin darse cuenta y los cerró y se agarró a Seiya como si fuera su tabla de salvación.

Él empezó a besarle y a lamerle el cuello. Se estremeció junto a él, pero no era frío lo que tenía. Una sensación como miel caliente se propagó por su cuerpo, y sintió un suave cosquilleo, como si se le hinchara la piel.

Él, a diferencia de ella, no era tímido. Le metió las dos manos por debajo de la camiseta que usaba de pijama y las deslizó por su cuerpo caliente, directamente a los pechos, con una presteza que le dejó sin aliento. Seiya la agarró con firmeza y enseguida le buscó los pezones y empezó a pellizcárselos.

Se arqueó hacia delante, y de no ser por los barrotes del cabecero de la cama se habría golpeado en la cabeza; claro que no le hubiera importado. Estaba experimentando un éxtasis que no se parecía a nada de lo que había experimentado en su vida. Había tenido relaciones sexuales satisfactorias, placenteras, pero jamás había sentido nada tan estremecedor y alucinante como la que estaba sintiendo con Seiya.

Porque sabía sin miedo a equivocarse que él sería capaz de darle todo eso. Aunque fuera una sola vez.

Se reprendió por pensar en eso; por pensar siquiera. No debía pensar. Tan solo sentir, sentir, sentir. Como para contrarrestar su manoseo de cavernícola, Seiya agachó la cabeza y empezó a pasarle la punta de la lengua por el estómago. Al mismo tiempo continuó jugueteando con sus pechos y, como si se sintiera reacio a dejar de hacerlo, utilizó la barbilla para bajarle la cinturilla elástica de los pantalones de pijama.

–Qué caliente –susurró.

Le deslizó los labios y la lengua por el vientre y el estómago hasta enterrarse entre sus pechos, que agarró y apretó contra su boca. Cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás y ella vio el destello de su sonrisa, se alegró de que sus curvas generosas le complacieran.

–Por fin –dijo con un gemido ronco–. He conseguido algo con Serena Tsukino.

Ella protestó débilmente y se puso colorada.

Él se echó a reír.

–Y sólo me ha costado diez años conseguirlo.

–Como si lo hubieras intentado antes –le dijo sin poder evitarlo.

–Sólo porque…

–Calla… –lo agarró de las orejas y le volvió la cabeza hacia abajo.

Él le deslizó la lengua por el canalillo, provocando una respuesta inmediata de aprobación. Movió los hombros y acomodó la cabeza sobre el suave plumón de los almohadones mientras se perdía en las sensaciones provocadas por las caricias de Seiya.

Él le acarició un pezón mientras empezaba a lamerle el otro. Un lametazo, un pellizco suave, uno más intenso y largo y la tuvo arqueándose bajo su peso, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

–Me gusta tu sabor –le dijo, pero su voz le llegó de muy lejos.

Estaba perdida en un sueño. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño. Era demasiado glorioso, demasiado notable para ser parte de su vida real.

Sin pensarlo, Serena se dejó llevar. Todas las inseguridades se desvanecieron mientras se rendía a la emoción de hacer el amor con Seiya. Era un amante perfecto, sabiendo cuándo ser firme, cuándo aminorar, cuándo besar, acariciar y lamer, y cuánto placer podía soportar sin perder el control. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que se quitaron la ropa. Ambos se devoraban mutuamente en la oscuridad, dando vueltas, con las .piernas enredada, riéndose un momento e incoherentes de pasión al otro.

Sólo intercambiaron unos pocos susurros y una sola conversación entre jadeo y jadeo.

Seiya se detuvo, a punto de hundirse entre sus muslos.

–Casi se me olvida… Maldición.

–No tengo…

–Yo sí. Deben de estar por aquí.

Su potente erección le presionó el vientre mientras buscaba su cartera o donde fuera. El deseo era tan intenso que ya no podía ni pensar; tan solo latir con esa ansia que se movía con ella con la fuerza de las mareas, mojada, con los muslos separados esperando a que él la penetrara si al menos quisiera darse prisa…

Oyó que se ponía por fin el preservativo y al momento estaba junto a ella. Le plantó una mano sobre la piel suave de la cara interna de un muslo mientras le presionaba con la otra la cara interna de la rodilla y se la levantaba un poco más para finalmente penetrarla. Era tan grande. Introdujo su miembro de una estocada lenta y segura, hasta el final, hasta que los latidos en su interior no fueron solamente los de su deseo; también los de Seiya.

Seiya la agarró de las caderas con fuerza mientras la acariciaba de dentro a fuera. De todos modos continuó siendo igual de placentero aunque hubiera despertado de la semiinconsciencia anterior. Otros pensamientos empezaron a bombardearla con preguntas sobre quién sería él, o sobre cómo podría haber llegado a eso con él.

Las embestidas habían crecido en rapidez e intensidad. Seiya se meneaba entre sus carnes, y a pesar de sus dudas ella intentó hacer lo mismo. No era su cuerpo el que vacilaba, sino su cabeza.

Susurró su nombre, e inmediatamente ella le echó los brazos al cuello, balanceándose con él mientras jadeaba de placer.

Seiya la penetró con fuerza hasta alcanzar el clímax. Ella lo deseaba, lo acogió de buen grado, pero él debía de haberse dado cuenta de que había despertado de un sueño, porque de pronto se retiró y se apartó de ella. Ella se quedó sorprendida, sin poder moverse, aunque tambaleándose. Sólo se movió para cubrirse rápidamente con la sábana cuando Seiya fue a volverse hacia ella. Se puso de lado y se puso los pantalones del pijama y apretó los muslos con fuerza antes de pegar las rodillas al pecho. Tenía la camiseta debajo de ella, colgándole de un hombro.

Oyó que Seiya se ponía los pantalones, y se encogió, sintiéndose culpable. No sólo no se habían mirado a la cara, sino que ni siquiera se habían desvestido adecuadamente.

Le puso la mano en el brazo, y ella se puso tensa. Le acarició la espalda con suavidad, hasta llegar al hombro. Entonces se lo presionó, como si quisiera que él se volviera. Ella se resistió.

–Bombón…

–Vamos a dormir –dijo–. Tengo que levantarme temprano.

–Pero…

Se tapó un poco más.

–Duérmete –añadió al notar que iba a hablar de nuevo.

**S&S**

Nada más levantarse de la cama, Seiya se dio cuenta. Aunque agotado, no había podido dormir con ella a su lado. Cada tantos segundos, desde que le había dado la espalda, había sentido que se sacudía levemente. Maldita sea, habría podido sentir su frustración a un kilómetro de distancia.

De habérselo permitido, él habría continuado y ella no habría tenido que sufrir. Aunque no hubiera tenido la cabeza en ello, su cuerpo habría respondido y se habría liberado de la tensión acumulada. Pero no pensaba de ninguna manera tocarla si ella se quedaba allí encogida y avergonzada, pensando que había hecho el amor con un canalla.

No importaba que fuera policía. Ella de todos modos no lo sabía.

De haber sido un caballero, habría reconocido que hacer el amor con Serena no era buena idea. Debería haberla dejado en paz; sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella. Toda vez que había vuelto a su vida, sabía sin duda que quería que permaneciera junto a él. Desgraciadamente, con aquel trabajo que tenía resultaba casi imposible. Tal vez tendría alguna oportunidad si abandonaba su estilo de vida actual. Hasta ese momento, lo único que podía esperar era que ella no se diera por vencida y le dijera que no quería volver a verlo. No podía contarle la verdad, al menos hasta que no hubiera recopilado pruebas suficientes para cerrar el caso. Así que de algún modo tendría que convencerla para que creyera en él. Para que confiara en él al cien por cien.

Estaba claro que no lo hacía. Todavía no.

Se había acurrucado, temblando en silencio hasta que había pensado que él se había dormido, momento en el que se había levantado de la cama y había salido del dormitorio. Había cerrado la puerta, pero la oía moverse de un lado a otro, como si estuviera paseándose por el pasillo.

Esperó un poco hasta que le pareció que podría haberse librado de la energía acumulada. Entonces se levantó para aclarar el asunto.

–Bombón –dijo de espaldas a ella.

Ella saltó y chilló al mismo tiempo.

–¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso!

–Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

–Carraspea o algo. Tose o da un golpe con el pie en el suelo. Pero no vuelvas a acercarte a mí así.

Hablaba como si él fuera a quedarse una temporada. Se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de la implicación de sus palabras; si tendría idea de lo que latía el corazón sólo de pensar en la posibilidad.

–Lo tendré en cuenta.

–Bien –soltó con rabia mientras entraba en la cocina.

Estaba preciosa cuando se enfadada. Incluso el pelo corto le sentaba bien. No dejaba de tocárselo, de colocárselo detrás de la oreja a cada momento, pero la parte de arriba la tenía de punta como un puercoespín.

De punta. Así era como estaba ella en ese momento. Pero sabía cómo tocarle su punto débil. Los caramelos.

Se acordó de que había un cuenco en el salón y fue por ellos antes de entrar con ella en la cocina. Estaba preparando té otra vez.

–No necesitas un té; necesitas esto –adelantó hacia ella la mano abierta y le ofreció un caramelo de café con leche.

Ella vaciló; entonces lo miró a los ojos.

–Toma uno –dijo–. O dos.

Serena hizo lo que le decía; desenvolvió un caramelo y se lo metió en la boca. Él hizo lo mismo y se guardó el resto en el bolsillo. La dulzura de la leche le impregnó la boca mientras chupaba el dulce, llevándose el sabor de los labios de Serena.

–¿Quieres contarme lo que te ha pasado?

–¿A qué te refieres con eso?

–Te perdí, al final.

–Estaba ahí. Tal vez no lo hiciera... –aspiró hondo– Muy bien.

–Lo hiciste bien. Estuviste perfecta. Hasta el final, cuando decidiste dejar de sentir para ponerte a pensar.

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero dejó de preocuparse.

–¿Por qué te diste la vuelta? Habría querido satisfa...

–¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó con rabia. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y masticaba el caramelo con brusquedad.

–Sabía que no estabas en ello, por eso me retiré.

–Pero...

–¿Pero qué? Te lo voy a decir. Era demasiado tarde para detenerse, pero si me hubiera quedado dentro de ti habría sentido como si te estuviera utilizando sin más.

–Ah –dijo ella, y se quedó inmóvil.

–No ha sido porque no te deseara... –se dio cuenta de que ambos se sentía rechazados.

–Ah.

–Pensé que habías cambiado de parecer.

Ella bajó la vista.

–Eso fue lo que me pasó, más o menos. Lo siento... no pude evitarlo. Al principio fue todo maravilloso, pero después...

–Seguramente pensaste qué diablos hacías acostándote con un ex presidiario, ¿verdad?

Ella resopló.

–Algo así.

Él se arriesgó y le dio un abrazo.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No te culpo.

Ella movió la cabeza, y él la soltó aunque en realidad habría querido abrazarla mucho más.

–Sólo es que te comportas de un modo tan misterioso. Y esos tipos que te persiguen... –se estremeció–. Si supiera qué está pasando, tal vez podría ayudarte. Si supiera que puedo confiar en ti...

–Bombón, puedo explicártelo.

–Claro –lo miró con reproche y se puso a preparar té.

Él consideró sus opciones.

–Sólo puedo decir que no soy tan malo como tú crees. Me he metido en algunos líos, pero en este momento estoy intentando salir de todo esto.

–¿Quiénes son los dos hombres que vinieron a mi puerta? ¿Por qué se hacen pasar por policías? ¿Y por qué están detrás de ti?

Él eligió la respuesta más fácil.

–Dicen que son policías porque es la manera más rápida de obtener información. Y hacerse pasar por policías es otro delito que añadir a los cargos que tienen en su contra. Pero esa clase de tipos nunca piensan que les vayan a atrapar.

–¿Esa clase? ¿Tú no eres uno de ellos?

–En realidad no.

–¿Por qué has estado en la cárcel?

Él se encogió de hombros. Que pensara eso.

–No me has dicho quiénes son –recordó.

–Porque no puedes saberlo.

–Ni por qué te persiguen...

–Los he engañado.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

–Sospecharon algo de mí y me dieron una paliza –dijo, dándole la verdad superficial mientras se llevaba la mano a las costillas–. La cosa habría empeorado, pero conseguí escapar. Fue entonces cuando vine aquí. Mi última opción. De haberme atrapado, ahora estaría muerto. Eso te lo garantizo.

Ella se estremeció.

–¿Entonces por qué no les das lo que quieren y terminas con todo esto?

Ya estaba metida en ello, pero en ese momento sólo en la periferia. Parecía que Diamante y Rubeus no se habían dado cuenta de su implicación, de modo que aún estaba relativamente a salvo.

Hasta que él se había colado en su dormitorio. No tenía voluntad cuando se trataba de Serena, y eso hacía de ella un talón de Aquiles muy peligroso.

Ninguno de ellos parecía dispuesto a meterse en la cama, de modo que Serena no se sorprendió cuando Seiya la siguió al salón.

Encendió la lámpara y se enroscó en su butaca. Empezó a beberse el té a sorbos y evitó la mirada de Seiya.

Había sido directo. Aunque el hecho de hablar del motivo por el cual ella se había quedado cortada la hubiera molestado, se alegraba de haber hablado con él. La consideración de Seiya había sido una sorpresa agradable para ella.

Con Darién ella no siempre se había mostrado tremendamente receptiva en su relación íntima con él, pero Darién nunca había notado la diferencia. Algunas veces le preguntaba si le había gustado mientras se apartaba de encima de ella, pero incluso si ella no contestaba él jamás se había dado cuenta. Que Seiya se mostrara tan afín a ella, tan atento, le parecía una especie de milagro.

Había estado tan segura de que lo decepcionaría.

Si en eso se había equivocado tanto... ¿qué pasaría con el resto?

Más o menos había admitido ser un ladrón. Era posible que estuviera intentando reformarse.

De un modo u otro tenía la certeza de que estaba en peligro y eso era suficiente para ella. Le dejaría que se quedara el tiempo necesario.

Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera lista para confiarle su corazón. Tal vez su cuerpo... si aprendiera a separar los dos.

Seiya carraspeó para romper el silencio.

–Gracias por ser mi amiga.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

–Es por si no te lo había dicho.

–¿Quieres decir cuando estábamos en el instituto?

–Entonces y ahora. Eres una persona muy amable y generosa, Bombón.

–Mis amigos piensan que soy demasiado adaptable. Tranquila hasta el aburrimiento. Supongo que lo era, pero gracia a Dios que tengo a Mina. He estado pensando en hacer cambios en mi vida. Ella fue la que me animó a hacerlos.

–¿El corte de pelo?

Ella sonrió.

–¿Por qué estás tan empeñado con el pelo?

–Porque siempre te he imaginado con el pelo largo.

¿Él se la había imaginado? ¿Siempre?

–Sí –respondió, leyéndole el pensamiento–. He pensado en ti mucho durante estos años.

Ella tragó saliva. No se había dado cuenta de que tal vez él hubiera sentido algo también por ella. Sorprendente.

¿Querría eso decir que Seiya le había hecho el amor? ¿Que no había practicado sólo el sexo porque le había resultado conveniente?

–No tenía ni idea –dijo–. Cuando estábamos en el instituto me tratabas como a una hermana pequeña. Era tolerable, útil, me tenías cariño...

–Eras más que eso.

–No sé si puedo creerte.

–¿Porque nunca te lo dije? –se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó un codo en el muslo, como si quisiera que ella lo mirara–. ¿Porque nunca te besé?

–Sí –susurró con la vista fija en la taza que tenía en la mano.

–Bombón, estabas fuera de mi alcance. Ni siquiera iba a intentarlo.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó con incredulidad–. Podrías haber tenido a cualquier chica, incluida a mí.

–Lo sabía. Pero yo fui más listo que tú, al menos en ese sentido.

–No te entiendo.

–Tal vez tú te sintieras intrigada por mí temporalmente, pero no habríamos durado como pareja. Tú ibas a ir a la facultad. Yo a ningún sitio.

–No, Seiya; tú eras lo suficientemente inteligente. Podrías haber ido a la universidad de haberlo intentado.

Pero entonces recordó lo mucho que le habían disgustado las aulas, lo mucho que había desdeñado a los profesores autoritarios, las reglas arbitrarias. Lo había ignorado todo y había hecho lo que le había apetecido. Por eso era por lo que siempre había resultado tan fascinante.

–¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué habrían dicho si hubieras empezado a salir conmigo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–¿A quién le importa?

–Sabes que a ti te habría importado, para empezar.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

–Nunca me diste oportunidad. Tal vez te habría sorprendido.

Él la miraba con fascinación.

–Me has sorprendido ahora.

–Me he sorprendido a mí misma.

–¿Crees que tenemos alguna oportunidad?

Él corazón le empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar.

–Tal vez la haya.

–¿Qué tendría que hacer para que eso fuera verdad?

–Ser sincero.

Él suspiró y desvió la mirada.

–Qué diablos, sabía que ibas a decir eso.

–¿Ni siquiera lo quieres intentar?

–Es más complicado que todo eso.

–Tú lo estás complicando.

Estaban en el mismo lugar en el que habían empezado. Sólo que ya había probado lo que era hacer el amor con Seiya. Había atisbado su buen carácter y las emociones que él tenía cuidado de no mostrar. Y lo deseaba aún más por todo ello.

* * *

_Parece que las cosas entre Serena y Seiya volvieron al punto de partida, excepto por una pequeña gran excepción ¿y ahora que pasara con ellos? Ya lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo._

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	8. Capitulo 07

_¡Hola!_**  
**

_¡Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra muchisimo que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior!_**  
**

_Bueno, chicas, tengo que comunicarles algo muy importante: **estamos entrando en la etapa final de esta historia.****  
**_

_Lo sé, a mi tambien me entristece, pero como todas las cosas, este fic algun día tiene que terminar. Pero mientras tanto, les traigo este capitulo que, al igual que los anteriores, ¡espero que disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

Durante los dos o tres días siguientes no ocurrió mucho más. Serena y un Seiya disfrazado salían cada día de su apartamento, pero en ningún momento vieron rastro de los hombres que lo habían seguido. Él la acompañaba a La Cosita Más Dulce sin incidentes. Siempre lo invitaba a pasar, pero él le decía que tenía cosas que hacer y desaparecía. Regresaba a mitad de la noche y se iba directamente al sofá sin hablar con ella.

El tercer día, Seiya se presentó de pronto en la tienda unas horas antes de cerrar. Iba disfrazado, aunque la camiseta azul pálido de la mañana la había cambiado por una brillante. Los empleados de Serena se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando se acercó con él a presentárselos.

–Bueno, esta es mi tienda –dijo después de las presentaciones.

–Es un sitio increíble –Seiya se maravilló del efecto del cristal y el cromo brillante con el arco iris de colores chillones que se desplegaban a su alrededor.

Una fila de clientes esperaba delante del mostrador de los caramelos, otros paseaban por la tienda, y otros estaban sentados a las mesas con refrescos y bolsas de golosinas que acababan de comprar.

–Estoy sorprendido –dijo él.

–¿Sorprendido?

–Cuando me dijiste que habías abierto una tienda de golosinas, me imaginé un sitio de los antiguos. Pequeño y lleno de gente, como una tienda corriente. Esto es todo lo contrario.

–La presentación es lo más importante en Manhattan –le explicó–. Hay mucho margen en el negocio de los caramelos, así que me concentré en la luminosidad, en el volumen y en los turistas. También tenemos una página web y estamos preparando un catálogo para que la gente empiece a comprar por Internet.

–¿No son los mismos caramelos que se venden en la tienda de la esquina?

–Sólo algunos. Otros son especiales, o marcas antiguas. Investigué durante varios meses para localizar a algunas empresas pequeñas. En algunos casos pude convencerles de que hicieran un tipo de golosina especialmente para mí a cambio de hacer un pedido grande.

–Tu éxito es impresionante.

–Gracias –dijo Serena mientras se acercaba a una fila de latas de colores que en realidad eran máquinas llenas de golosinas–. ¿Tienes una moneda de veinticinco centavos?

Seiya introdujo la moneda en la ranura de una de las máquinas; cuando bajó la manivela la máquina escupió un paquete de Smarties.

Serena abrió una pequeña ventana de plástico y sacó sus caramelos. Sonrió.

–¿Así que te gustan los Smarties?

–Prefiero los besos con sabor a café con leche.

Sonrió tímidamente, pero tenía la mirada atrevida. Tocó la máquina que contenía sus caramelos favoritos.

–¿Tienes otra moneda?

Él le besó la mano. Un beso breve pero tentador.

–Algo dulce –dijo en voz baja.

Su expresión fue de placer.

–Eso era lo que mi madre solía decir cuando rompía una dieta. "Niñas, necesito algo dulce". De ahí se me ocurrió el nombre de mi tienda.

–Y para ti.

–Adulador –le dio un leve empujón–. Vas a destapar tu disfraz.

–¿Qué hay arriba?

–Te lo enseñaré.

Serena lo condujo hacia la escalera de caracol que había entre un grupo de columnas muy altas que se alzaban hasta el balcón. Cada columna estaba hecha de plexiglás y llena de golosinas, bolas de chicle y piruletas, pero sobre todo caramelos de varios tamaños y colores. Verdes, naranjas, rosas, rojos y amarillos.

Rojos, pensó de pronto mientras subía las escaleras con la vista fija en los caramelos. No. Era una locura. Tanto que tal vez funcionara.

–¿Qué se supone que es esto? –le preguntó a Serena.

Habían llegado al segundo piso y él se apoyó sobre la barandilla, examinando la parte superior de una de las columnas. Sobre la superficie había una trampilla bien hermosa.

–Grandiosidad –Serena se echó a reír–. Mina dice que tengo complejo de Willie Wonka.

Seiya pasó la mano por encima de la trampilla.

–¿Esto es para rellenarlas?

–Sí, aunque no creo que se gasten enseguida. Son decorativas; una especie de depósito de caramelos.

Él se volvió hacia ella.

–Qué interesante.

El rubí le estaba haciendo un agujero en la punta de la bota. Lo llevaba ahí desde hacía unos días, desde que Rubeus lo había pillado rebuscando en la caja fuerte de la tienda de empeños del Gordo. Sólo había estado intentando verificar que varias piezas eran robadas; el rubí era identificable aunque lo hubieran sacado de la montura. Pero Rubeus lo había acusado de robar. Mientras que aquel criminal estaba ocupado llamando a Diamante para que le diera instrucciones, Seiya había conseguido guardarse el rubí en la bota. Diamante había llegado y, cumpliendo órdenes del Gordo habían llevado a Seiya hasta un almacén del muelle para "interrogarlo". Afortunadamente, sólo habían ido buscando armas. Sólo echaron de menos el rubí y, horas más tarde, a Seiya.

Desde entonces había tenido mucho cuidado, insistiendo mucho con sus informadores para cerrar el cerco alrededor del Gordo y sus esbirros. El rubí robado era una prueba crucial, pero Seiya se había visto en una situación demasiado arriesgada para ponerse en contacto con Taiki y darle el rubí. Había pensado en esconderlo en el apartamento de Serena, pero al final había descartado esa opción por el peligro que entrañaba. Diamante y Rubeus podrían aparecer en cualquier momento.

–Mi despacho está por aquí.

Seiya la siguió y se detuvo a la puerta. La habitación estaba amueblada con sencillez en madera oscura. Las paredes eran grises.

–Es... agradable.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

–No tiene nada que ver con el resto de la tienda. Se me ocurrió que debería tener una habitación que fuera más normal, pero ha sido un error. El diseñador me sugirió algo más a tono con el local, pero me preocupé un poco pensando que no podría trabajar en un despacho de colorines.

–Yo no podría trabajar en ningún despacho, fuera como fuera.

Ella ladeó la cabeza.

–¿Lo has intentado?

–En realidad no.

Seiya se quedó pensativo, recordando cómo había entrado en la academia de policía y cómo se había metido a agente secreto nada más graduarse.

Serena lo miraba con dureza.

–Necesitas encontrar un trabajo de verdad, Seiya.

–Sí, señorita.

–¿Has pensado alguna vez en ponerte en contacto con la policía?

Él la miró con total sorpresa.

–¿Para un trabajo?

–¡Ja! No, para informar de lo que está pasando.

–No hay necesidad. Sé cuidarme solo.

–Ya –resopló–. Veo que las rozaduras casi se te han curado. ¿Qué tal las costillas?

–No hay problema.

Se puso las manos en jarras y dobló el cuerpo para que viera que ya no le dolían.

Serena bajó la voz.

–¿Y si la llamo yo?

–¿Y por qué ibas a hacer eso?

–Porque estoy preocupada por ti y creo que necesitas protección –continuó apresuradamente–. Además, no puedes esconderte en mi casa para siempre. Al final...

–Me estoy ocupando de eso.

–¿Es ahí donde estás, "ocupándote de eso", hasta las dos de la madrugada?

–Te he estado despertando. Lo siento.

Sólo sentía que ella no le hubiera invitado de nuevo a su cama. Después de lo que había pasado al final de la primera y única vez, se había prometido a sí mismo que no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

–No es eso, Seiya. Me preocupas.

–A mí no me va a pasar nada. Y te prometo que pronto saldré de tu vida.

Ella levantó la cara y lo miró a los ojos. Recordaba que a los dieciséis tenía la misma expresión en aquellos momentos ocasionales en los que se cansaba de hacer de alfombra y se rebelaba.

–Si crees que eso es lo que quiero –le dijo enfadada– Entonces no has estado prestando ninguna atención.

–Estoy prestando atención. ¿Por qué crees que sigo aquí?

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

–Dímelo.

–Porque...

Sonó el teléfono, pero ella lo ignoró.

–Contesta –le dijo–. Cuando termines te invito a cenar y podemos hablar de todas las maneras en las que puedo demostrarte mi interés por ti.

–¿Una cena de verdad? ¿En público?

Él sonrió.

–Contesta el teléfono.

Serena fue a descolgar el teléfono.

Aprovechó para salir del despacho a la zona del balcón. Los empleados estaban cerrando la tienda, acompañando a la puerta a los clientes que aún quedaban. Limpiando las mesas. Ninguno de ellos miraba para arriba.

Se arrodilló y se desató la bota. Entonces metió la mano para sacar el rubí. Tenía que ser parte del conjunto que había sido sustraído de Park Avenue la semana anterior. Cuando los peristas lo constataran, finalmente tendría prueba de que Boris Cheney comerciaba con objetos robados.

Serena seguía hablando por teléfono. Se apoyó sobre la barandilla y abrió la trampilla de la columna que estaba llena de caramelos rojos. Se fijó en las palas y en las máquinas de moneda al final de cada columna. El rubí estaría a salvo allí escondido al menos durante un tiempo.

Se estaba poniendo la bota cuando Serena salió del despacho con un maletín en la mano. Lo miró con curiosidad.

–¿Se te ha metido una piedrecilla en el zapato?

–Me había comido el calcetín.

–¿No crees que hace demasiado calor para usar botas?

–Seguramente.

–Eres un tipo muy raro, Seiya. No sé por dónde atraparte.

–¡Eh, los de ahí arriba! –gritó una de las empleadas–. Serena, te importa si ponemos la máquina de discos mientras limpiamos.

Serena se asomó por el balcón.

–Claro que no.

–Vengan aquí con nosotros.

Serena miró a Seiya.

–¿Te apetece? –le preguntó mientras empezaba a sonar una canción–. Pedí que me metieran canciones en la máquina de discos que tuvieran que ver con el tema de los caramelos y esas cosas –le explicó mientras bajaban.

Los jóvenes estaban bailando al son de la música mientras limpiaban las mesas y barrían el suelo antes de fregarlo.

Serena abrió el bolso y sacó unas cuantas monedas de veinticinco centavos para echarlas en la máquina de discos.

–Prefiero canciones más movidas –dijo, y apretó los botones de Sugar, sugar, de los Archies y de Lollipop de las Chordettes.

–¿Es una invitación para bailar?

–Bueno, yo... –parecía tímida.

Miró a los empleados, que movían los brazos y meneaban las caderas. Así que le tomó la mano a Seiya, que enseguida se soltó un poco al ver la cara sonriente de Serena mientras daba vueltas y movía las caderas, chasqueaba los dedos y meneaba el trasero. La música era contagiosa.

Aquella noche estaba particularmente atractiva, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios sensuales sonriendo. La falda no era corta pero sí ajustada, y le ceñía el trasero que ella meneaba de un lado a otro al compás de una canción cuyo estribillo decía "quiero caramelos".

Al poco estaban todos coreándolo, moviendo los brazos sobre la cabeza como si estuvieran en un concierto de rock.

–Quiero caramelos –cantaron.

Seiya se colocó detrás de Serena y le agarró los brazos hasta bajárselos a la altura del pecho. Esperó a que llegara el estribillo y entonces le susurró al oído:

–Quiero a Bombón.

Ella se puso tensa. En eso coincidían.

Abrió la boca, pero no le salió la voz. La canción se terminó y todos dejaron de bailar.

–Se acabó la fiesta –dijo Serena.

Muy animados, los tres empleados terminaron de recoger y se marcharon juntos después de despedirse de ellos. Seiya se dio cuenta de que Serena era una jefa querida, claro que eso no lo sorprendió. Seguramente les dejaría probar todos los caramelos que quisieran gratis.

Ella se apartó de él.

–¿Entonces... la cena?

–Después de una canción más.

Sintió que se ponía nerviosa cuando empezó a sonar la música y Seiya se acercó a ella despacio. La canción que había elegido era Cúbreme de Dulzura, de Def Leppard.

–Yo debería estar… esto… cerrando –balbuceó, pero sus palabras vacilantes no resultaron convincentes.

Tal vez porque él sólo la estaba mirando, no escuchando.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrazarla, ella se retiró.

–Deja que cierre la puerta.

–Buena idea.

Corrió a la puerta y echó los cerrojos.

–Y apaga las luces –añadió en tono suave y sugerente, aunque con aquel escaparate todo de cristal estarían a la vista de cualquiera que pasara.

La tienda quedó a oscuras y Seiya fue hacia Serena y le levantó los brazos para que los apoyara sobre sus hombros. Le puso entonces las manos en la cintura. Ella soltó un gemido suave y se pegó a él sin dejar de menear las caderas lentamente con un ritmo sensual. La música palpitaba y pareció aumentar en intensidad mientras se provocaban el uno al otro.

El deseo latía en el ambiente. A él sin duda le estaba volviendo loco. Serena estaba hecha de un montón de curvas sugerentes, desde las piernas o el canalillo que dejaba entrever la blusa hasta la suavidad de sus brazos que se enroscaban a su cuello con calidez. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos mientras bailaban.

Pensó que al menos esa vez sabía lo que estaban haciendo.

–¿Eres... –le pegó los labios al oído y le susurró las palabras del cantante– Dulce y caliente?

Ella se estremeció junto a él, emitiendo un ronroneo que no fue una respuesta, tan solo una invitación.

Él le deslizó las manos hasta el trasero. Ella movió sus muslos redondeados contra su cuerpo, y él se excitó tanto sólo de pensar en estar entre esos muslos, que olvidó dónde estaban y por qué ella no debía tener nada con él. Lo único que le empujaba era un inmenso y palpitante deseo.

–Estoy deseando descubrirlo –le dijo mientras le deslizaba la boca por la mejilla hasta pegar la frente a la de ella.

Le pasó la lengua por los labios.

–Estoy lista.

**S&S**

–Ese no es Seiya –dijo Rubeus–. Mira cómo va vestido; parece una nena. Mira qué pelo de payaso.

–Eres idiota.

–Te digo que...

–Cállate la boca y déjame pensar.

Diamante entrecerró los ojos y miró por el retrovisor, observando cómo arrancaba el taxi. Seiya no perdió tiempo en meter dentro a la mujer. Diamante la recordaba. Era la del primer apartamento en el bajo, junto al de travestí.

Bajó la vista y la fijó en el folleto arrugado y manchado de la reunión. Lo había recogido la noche que se habían tenido que pasar horas buscando a Seiya bajo la lluvia. Entonces sólo le había echado una mirada y lo había tirado al suelo del coche. Esa mañana le había echado un vistazo cuando había ido a quitarse un zapato. Y allí había visto la foto del Seiya en blanco y negro. Del instituto. Su nombre real era "Seiya" Kou; Seiya era sólo un mote. No había más información, excepto que recordaba dónde había encontrado el folleto. Llevaban desde el mediodía esperando a la puerta del apartamento, y con cada minuto que pasaba se había sentido más insultado. Esa chica del bajo le había mentido. Lo del pañuelo le había olido mal, pero ella le había parecido tan sincera que lo había dejado pasar.

–¿Seiya es también un travestí? –Rubeus estaba planchándose con la mano las arrugas de sus pantalones–. Compartimos el water. El muy pervertido debió de ir a ver cómo la tenía.

–Es un disfraz, imbécil.

Pero Diamante no estaba del todo seguro. Kou tenía una razón para escoger aquel apartamento en particular; había una conexión. Tenía que ser por algo más que por los viejos tiempos. En cuanto a la ropa...

Diamante hizo una mueca. Maldita sea, esos dos seguramente se lo estarían haciendo en ese mismo momento. Observaron las ventanas, pero no se encendió ninguna luz.

Rubeus se estiró los puños.

–¿Puedo ir ahora por él?

Diamante esbozó una sonrisa burlona. El chico era grande y fuerte, pero tenía demasiada prisa.

–Estamos esperando. El Gordo quiere que recuperemos primero el rubí. Entonces podrás hacer lo que quieras.

**S&S**

–No voy a prometerte nada, Serena.

–Lo sé. No te preocupes. No estoy hecha de azúcar. Tal vez llore un poco cuando me dejes, pero no me derretiré.

Serena le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos y lo miró con la misma ternura con que la estaba acariciando.

–No quiero hacerte llorar, tampoco.

–Entonces quédate conmigo –lo abrazó–. Por favor –le rogó, aunque se había prometido a sí misma que no le rogaría.

Quería tomar las cosas como llegaran y no caer en la trampa de intentar arreglarle la vida. Seiya era un hombre hecho y derecho.

Pero no era su hombre. Salvo esa noche.

–Paciencia –le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cuello–. Nunca se sabe cómo van a salir las cosas.

Le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja, y su aliento le hizo cosquillas.

–¿De acuerdo? –añadió.

Ella se aguantó de preguntar lo que significaba aquello. Se dijo que no debía pegarse, ni rogar.

Debía recordar que estaba felizmente soltera y tan en control de su sexualidad como de su profesión.

Le pasó la mano por la cabeza.

–De acuerdo.

Se tumbaron en el sofá, abrazados ya. Él habría querido hacer el amor con ella en su despacho de la tienda, pero ella no se había atrevido.

Seiya se había resistido un poco a entrar por el portal, aparentemente aún preocupado de cubrir su identidad, pero ella le había señalado que tenía bien puesto el disfraz, y entonces se habían empezado a besar en el asiento trasero del coche. Enseguida había dejado de pensar en todo menos en meterla en el apartamento lo más rápidamente posible, estuvieran o no vigilándolos.

En ese momento Seiya la estaba besando e intentando desabrocharle los botones. Le dejó terminar y después se quitó la blusa, pero le cubrió las manos al ver que iba a desabrochar el cierre delantero del sujetador.

–Paciencia –le dijo ella con una sonrisa, repitiendo lo mismo que él le había dicho.

Él le acarició y estrujó los pechos a través de las copas de seda hasta que los pezones se le pusieron duros como piedrecillas.

–Espera aquí.

Se quitó los zapatos y corrió a la cocina, sin preocuparse de encender la luz, ya que siempre dejaba encendida una pequeña sobre la cocinilla. Abrió un armario, agarró una bolsa de golosinas de la tienda, y corrió al lado de Seiya.

Él estaba tumbado. Se había quitado todo, incluso las vendas, salvo aquel pantalón tan ridículo, remangado de modo que dejaba al descubierto sus pantorrillas peludas, pero eso no le restaba en modo alguno virilidad. El impresionante abultamiento de su erección la dejó sin respiración.

A Seiya no pareció importarle la espera. Le sonrió mientras la miraba, hasta que de pronto recordó que ella también estaba medio desnuda y de pie delante de él con una bolsa de golosinas en la mano.

–En la tienda me dijiste... –empezó a decir mientras abría la bolsa de golosinas– Que te cubriera de dulzura.

Él fue a incorporarse, pero ella le plantó la mano en el pecho y le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo. Inclinó la bolsa y un reguero fino de gránulos de azúcar se precipitó sobre el pecho de Seiya.

–Ahora –lo miró a los ojos mientras se inclinaba, llena de atrevimiento y nerviosismo–, Voy a lamerte.

Él tenía la mirada intensa, ardiente.

–Buena idea. Ya sabes que me gustan las cosas dulces, calientes y pegajosas.

Se inclinó del todo sobre él, contenta del modo en que aguantaba la respiración. Sacó la lengua, recogiendo un poco de azúcar. Entonces le dio un lametazo más largo.

–Mmm, estás tan dulce.

Levantó una pierna y se acomodó un poco mejor sobre sus muslos. La erección le frotó el vientre cuando se inclinó para lamerlo de nuevo, esa vez comenzando por el ombligo y subiendo hasta la mata de suave vello rizado que le cubría los pectorales. Frotó allí la nariz para buscar restos de azúcar, mientras aspiraba la fragancia viril de su piel.

Seiya la agarró de los muslos, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que al sentarse a horcajadas encima de él se le había subido la falda hasta las caderas. Él la acariciaba, cada vez más cerca de la cara interna de los muslos. Un calor intenso floreció entre ellos.

–¿Puedo probar? –Seiya le atrapó la boca y enredó su lengua con la suya.

–¿Te gusta? –jadeó.

Mientras él le acariciaba el trasero, ella se pegó a su pecho y empezó a moverse encima de él, de modo que el ansia en sus entrañas continuó creciendo con tremenda fuerza y belleza.

–Sólo me sabe a ti –dijo–. Pero déjame probar.

Partió a la mitad una de las pajas llenas de azúcar y vertió el contenido en el canalillo de sus pechos, que tenía apoyados sobre el suyo. Entonces partió otra paja y le echó el contenido por encima, y ella se echó a reír de cómo se estaba poniendo.

–¡Espera! –protestó–. Me voy a llenar de cucarachas.

–¿En el sujetador?

Ella soltó otra carcajada, encantada al ver el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa pícara.

–No dejaré de lamerte hasta que haya encontrado cada uno de los gránulos –dijo, abrazándola con fuerza–. Te lameré los pechos hasta que… ah… –le pasó la lengua por el canalillo y la hundió hasta el fondo–. No puedo lamerlos todos. Tendrás que quitarte el sujetador.

Ella pestañeó.

–No, tú tendrás que…

No le dejó terminar. De un tirón le soltó el broche delantero y los pechos se desbordaron, tan redondos y prominentes que a ella resultó casi vergonzoso. Pero, cosa curiosa, Seiya parecía encantado con su cuerpo.

Se olvidaría del resultado y de la apuesta con Mina. Se olvidaría de la incertidumbre que le provocaba el pensar en el tiempo que Seiya estaría allí. Sabía que había ganado algo que permanecería con ella para siempre.

Bajó la cabeza y se inclinó hacia delante, para agarrarse un pecho y metérselo a Seiya en la boca. El soltó un leve gemido y le pasó la lengua por el pezón repetidamente antes de succionarlo.

La estimulación se volvió más intensa. Ella se arqueó y pegó las caderas a las de Seiya, perdida en aquel calor intenso, pero consciente de que aquello no era un sueño.

Aquello era real.

**S&S**

Minutos después, tal vez más tiempo después, Seiya se puso de pie hasta que todo dejó de darle vueltas; entonces ayudó a Serena a ponerse de pie. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, la sonrisa amplia, los pechos… caramba… Se quedó ahí y se obligó a mirar al techo. Contó hasta diez, esperando calmarse, aunque fuera al menos un poco.

Le tomó la mano a Serena y la condujo al dormitorio.

–¿Enciendo la luz o la dejo apagada? –le preguntó mientras daba exactamente con la cremallera de su falda.

Ella meneó las caderas hasta que cayó al suelo.

–Encendida –dijo, sonriéndole con un gesto muy íntimo mientras terminaba de quitarse la falda y se acercaba seguidamente a la mesilla de noche–. Quiero verte.

Él pestañeó con sorpresa y entonces ella encendió la lámpara. A la luz se le veía la piel rosada, y se preguntó si se daría cuenta de lo preciosa que era.

Intentó decírselo, pero se le puso la lengua de trapo. Ella se limitó a sonreír; y extendió la mano y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Avanzó hasta estar delante de ella, mientras Serena le hacía cosquillas en el pecho en dirección descendente. Llegó hasta el botón de los pantalones de rayas y lo abrió con expresión desconcertada. La cara interna de la muñeca le rozó la erección, y empezó a moverse, tan excitado ya que parecía que fuera a estallarle la cremallera si no se la bajaba rápidamente.

Se tomó demasiado tiempo. La tortura fue increíble, pero cuando terminó de bajarla fue aún mejor. Sobre todo cuando le pasó el pulgar por la punta del miembro y seguidamente la lengua. El sintió que los músculos y los huesos se le volvían de gelatina.

–Tengo una idea.

Pensó que iría a buscar un preservativo, pero entonces vio a la luz de la lámpara un cuenco lleno de caramelos.

–¿Qué…?

Tomó un par de bolas de caramelo de distintos colores.

–Sexo con caramelos.

–Con el azúcar ya hemos tenido bastante. Además, nunca he oído hablar del sexo con caramelos; no sé si me va a gustar.

–¿No te atreves?

Le rodó el caramelo por el estómago con provocación.

–Bueno…

Continuó con el masaje hasta que alcanzó su erección palpitante.

–Dame ideas. Me lo estoy inventando –ladeó la cabeza, considerando su estado y los caramelos que tenía en la mano–. Mmm, creo que será más fácil si te tumbas en la cama.

Él no se tumbó; se desplomó sobre la cama.

Serena se metió un caramelo en la boca y se puso a cuatro patas. Él ardía ya de anticipación cuando ella llegó a la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Mientras succionaba el caramelo aprovechó los movimientos para pasarle los labios fruncidos por el glande, para seguidamente separar los labios y acogerlo en el calor húmedo de su boca. Con la lengua rodó la bola de caramelo sobre su miembro erecto, de arriba abajo, rodeándolo también con la mano, manipulándolo a él y al caramelo hasta volverlo loco de deseo. La urgencia de explotar se le hizo insoportable, pero a pesar de su talento natural, ella era novata, y no quería que se ahogara.

La apartó de él y tiró de ella.

–Basta de caramelos. Te quiero a ti.

La colocó sobre él. Ella se metió dos dedos en la boca y se sacó el caramelo, que dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

–¿Ahora qué? –gimió cuando empezó a rebuscar en el cajón.

Sacó una tira de preservativos.

–Los compré después de… de la última vez. Son, mmm…

Él entrecerró los ojos para mirar el paquete colorido.

–No me digas más. De sabores.

–Tenemos de uva, de cereza, de menta… Ay, mira, a rayas.

Preservativos de sabores. No se lo podía creer.

Se suponía que él era un tipo duro.

–¿Por qué no compraste braguitas de caramelo?

–Había olvidado lo goloso que eres.

–Goloso de ti.

Ella avanzó sobre él hasta que su miembro quedó enterrado entre sus mulsos.

–Sí, ahora estoy dulce y caliente y ardo en deseos por ti.

Lo sintió. Estaba tan mojada que la miel le rezumaba entre las piernas. Toda la sangre se le había ido abajo y le había dejado aturdido, de modo que tuvo que apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada.

–De acuerdo, me doy por vencido. Tú eres la experta en caramelos.

–Bueno… –le sonrió mientras lo acariciaba–. Tal vez la "experta" en caramelos.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

–¿Tienes de café con leche?

–Mmm. Mi sabor favorito.

–Rápido –le dijo.

Abrió el paquete, sacó el preservativo y juntos se lo pusieron, cubriéndole de látex dorado.

Empezó a besarla despacio, colocándose con ella lentamente en posición horizontal. Tenía la cara resplandeciente, verdaderamente hermosa.

–Eres preciosa, Bombón –le dijo–. La mujer más preciosa del mundo –le puso la mano en el muslo y lo movió al otro lado de su pierna para colocarse entre las suyas–. Tan preciosa que tengo que mirarte. Vamos –le urgió–. Siéntate. Quiero verte.

Ella vaciló un instante, pero entonces se subió encima de él.

–¿Así? –le dijo.

Él no tuvo que contestar. Ella sabía lo que hacía. Se puso de rodillas para seguidamente hundirse en él con gran lentitud. Finalmente se vio envuelto por su calor resbaladizo, y la necesidad que creció en él no tuvo nada que ver con el bamboleo de sus pechos o con el erotismo de su unión carnal. Tenía que ver con el amor que sentía por Serena Tsukino; por su dulce Bombón. La chica que no pudo ser suya y la mujer que siempre desearía tener.

**S&S**

–¿Te ha gustado?

Serena apenas había recuperado la respiración. Había explotado como un petardo, y si él no se había dado cuenta de que había experimentado un clímax fantástico...

Lo miró a la cara.

–Es una broma, ¿verdad?

Él sonreía.

–Menuda sonrisa de suficiencia, señor Elton Kou. Tengo un montón de cosas con las que hacerte chantaje. ¿Te gustaría que tus ex compañeros criminales supieran que llevas ropa de travestí y que utilizas preservativos de sabores?

Él se puso serio.

–Sé que estás bromeando, Bombón, pero por favor date cuenta de que no le puedes hablar a nadie de mí. Nunca.

–Pero mis empleados te conocen. Y Blair...

Seiya frunció el ceño.

–Con los empleados no hay problema; estaba disfrazado y no me habían visto antes. En cuanto a Blair... Es demasiado lista. Tendré que hablar con ella para que mantenga la boca cerrada.

Serena se estremeció. Parecía tan tenso...

–Caramba. ¿Entonces qué vas a hacer para que no hable? ¿Matarme?

Se echó a reír, pero su risa no pudo disimular su recelo repentino.

–Yo no, Bombón –le dijo y le tomó la mano–. ¿No me conoces mejor que todo eso?

–Claro, pero está esta situación tuya. ¿No crees que sea mucho pedir que confíe en ti?

Él se puso de lado y apoyó la cabeza en el brazo.

–¿Y no confías en mí?

–¿Confiar en ti? –tragó saliva–. Supongo que sí.

Si después de acostarse con él dos veces no confiaba en él...

Buscó la sinceridad en su mirada. Se le daba demasiado bien disimular sus pensamientos, y en ese momento fue lo que hizo.

–¿Quieres decir que te arrepientes de haber hecho el amor conmigo?

–Arrepentirme, no. Sólo quiero tener cuidado.

Reflexionó sobre sus palabras, sopesando la satisfacción emocional con las circunstancias extrañas de su reunión.

–De acuerdo. No le hablaré a nadie de ti.

–Bajo ningún concepto.

–Sí, señor.

–Excepto si estás en peligro, en cuyo caso tienes que decir o hacer cualquier cosa para salvar tu vida.

La conversación no era muy alentadora.

–Crees que corro peligro si continuamos viéndonos, ¿verdad?

–Por eso he tenido cuidado. Pero seguramente no el suficiente.

Intentó no demostrar sus preocupaciones, pero una se le escapó.

–¿Crees que podremos tener alguna vez una relación normal?

Sorprendentemente, él no reaccionó mal. Incluso la abrazó.

–Eso espero.

Cerró los ojos.

–Y yo –susurró.

–Porque tengo una idea para la versión de hombre a mujer del caramelo que me gustaría probar contigo.

Se acurrucó junto a él, satisfecha con su respuesta. Seiya no había cambiado demasiado desde su adolescencia; estaba acostumbrado a guardarse sus sentimientos. Se preguntó cuánto le costaría reconocer que tal vez se estuvieran enamorando.

* * *

_Por algo siempre me han gustado los caramelos... Y si son compartidos como lo hicieron Serena y Seiya, mejor aún jajaja._

_Aunque ni todos los dulces del mundo cambiaran el hecho de que Diamante y Zafiro ya descubrieron en donde y con quien esta Seiya ¿Y ahora que va a pasar?  
_

_Ya lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo.  
_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	9. Capitulo 08

_¡Hola!_**  
**

_¡Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra muchisimo que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior!  
_

_¡Espero que disfruten del capitulo de hoy!  
_

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

A la mañana siguiente, después de prepararle un abundante desayuno, Seiya se empeñó en que salieran por la puerta de atrás del apartamento. Pero como él había dicho que tenían que tener cuidado, ella le siguió la corriente. Entonces la sorprendió de nuevo. En lugar de desaparecer como hacía normalmente, accedió a acompañarla a la tienda. No sabía si era por protegerla o por estar con ella, pero tampoco quiso preguntárselo. Mejor disfrutar de aquel ladrón de corazones mientras pudiera estar con él.

Después de ponerle un mandil de rayas blancas y naranjas para que le hiciera juego con el pelo, lo puso a trabajar detrás del mostrador. Seiya se compenetró enseguida con los demás empleados; hacía días que no lo veía tan de buen humor.

Aunque él le había advertido que no se le ocurriera pensar en nada para organizarle la vida, empezó a imaginar que le ofrecía un empleo. Eso de cambiar de vida estaba empezando a ser su especialidad, ¿o no?

Con la suya le había ido muy bien, si conseguía que Seiya no le rompiera el corazón.

Intentó quedarse en su despacho para terminar algo de trabajo atrasado. Pero siempre había algo de la tienda que acababa interrumpiendo su trabajo en el despacho; y con Seiya allí, no pudo resistirse. Se pasaron toda la tarde despachando golosinas, mientras una de sus empleadas, se ocupaba de la caja y de servir las bebidas, la otra chica que tenía allí, estaba en la parte de atrás, haciendo inventario y abriendo un pedido nuevo.

—¿Te diviertes? —le preguntó de pronto Serena.

Estaba esperando a que un par de chicas adolescentes decidieran qué golosinas querían comprar.

—¿Y a esto lo llamas trabajo?

—No te olvides del dolor de pies y de las ampollas —arrancó una tira de caramelos que le dio a un chico—. Despachar gominolas puede causar fractura de muñeca.

—Sí, claro.

—Te ofrezco seguro médico —le dijo mientras él atendía a las chicas—. Tienes un empleo cuando quieras.

Le echó una mirada pero no dijo nada. Era mediodía, y de pronto la tienda se llenó de oficinistas. Serena llamó a Lita y juntas despacharon golosinas como locas durante la hora siguiente.

Cuando dejó de entrar tanto público, Seiya parecía menos audaz. Serena le dijo que necesitaban un descanso, así que sirvió dos refrescos y se fueron al almacén. Se sentaron en sendas cajas de cartón, rodeados de estanterías llenas de cosas. En el techo había adhesivos brillantes y coloridos de distintas marcas de caramelos y golosinas.

—Estás acalorada —le dijo él.

—Te lo he dicho... Es un trabajo agotador.

Él se echó a reír.

—No es para tanto.

—No, pero es divertido, ¿verdad? Me encanta ver a los niños con la cara y las manos pegadas al escaparate, todos emocionados. Y es una risa cuando entra gente mayor y se emociona al ver que tenemos los caramelos que solían comer de pequeños y que no veían desde hacía años. Las golosinas le traen buenos recuerdos a mucha gente.

Seiya, que estaba sentado enfrente de ella, asintió.

—Eres una persona muy dulce, Bombón.

—Sé que no es algo tan importante como la medicina o la ciencia espacial. Supongo que no querrías ponerte un mandil y despachar caramelos toda tu vida, ¿eh?

—Se me ocurren trabajos peores.

Ella se puso seria.

—A mí me parece que podrías abandonar tu línea de trabajo cuando tú quisieras.

—Tienes razón —dijo inesperadamente con expresión distraída.

—¿Y bien?

—En cuanto acabe con este caso.

Serena frunció el ceño.

Él se enderezó como movido con un resorte.

—Me refería a un garito... —se calló de nuevo y resopló con fastidio—. Olvídate de lo que has oído.

Seiya estaba muy serio. Se pasó la mano nerviosamente por la cabeza y evitó su mirada.

El instinto le dijo que aquel hombre encerraba más misterios de los que había sospechado en un principio, pero no sabía qué sacar de las pistas.

Él volvió la cabeza con evidente frustración.

—Maldita sea, estoy perdiendo nervio.

—Eso le pasa a uno cuando viene al país del dulce —dijo Serena con una risilla nerviosa. Seiya golpeó su refresco contra la superficie de una caja.

—Esto no me funciona. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Ella no se atrevió a preguntarle. Estaba pensativa, cavilando sobre lo que él le había dicho, que bien pensado podría perfectamente ser algo que dijera un detective...

Él se levantó para marcharse, y entonces volvió y se acercó a ella. Ella levantó la vista. Entonces Seiya le agarró la cara con las dos manos y la besó con toda la dulzura y la emoción que no había estado ahí en su primer beso. Le cubrió las manos con las suyas, deseando desesperadamente prolongar el momento porque le pareció un adiós.

—Te quiero —le dijo en cuanto él empezó a retirarse—. Y creo que tal vez tú me quieras a mí.

—Ese es otro de mis errores —le dijo, y salió del almacén.

Ella apretó los puños y los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cualquier cosa para conseguir controlar el miedo, la esperanza, la locura.

**S&S**

—Estoy sin un quinto —dijo Jedite Pickles cuando Seiya finalmente consiguió alcanzar al mendigo en las canchas de baloncesto de la calle Delancey; le mostró una mano temblorosa—. ¿Lo ves? Necesito fumar.

Seiya sacó un billete de veinte dólares.

—Cómprate un sándwich de paso —le dijo, aunque sabía que no era probable; la nicotina no era la única adicción de Jedite—. ¿Seguiste al Gordo?

—No tengo buenas noticias —Jedite se frotó la nariz.

—Déjate de rollos. ¿Qué has descubierto?

—El hombre está reunido.

Seiya maldijo entre dientes. Cheney estaba finalmente moviéndose, y allí estaba él, entreteniéndose en una tienda de golosinas y dejando que una mujer del pasado le obnubilara la mente.

—¿Reuniéndose con quién?

—Con mucha gente. Con gente gorda.

—¿Te refieres a familia?

Había resultado muy difícil reunir pruebas en contra de Boris Cheney porque aquel tipo apenas hablaba con nadie. Diamante estaba más cercano a él, pero él y Rubeus seguían haciendo el trabajo sucio.

Jedite se rascó el sobaco.

—Mi madre necesita un aparato de aire acondicionado nuevo. Estuvo a punto de morirse cuando hubo la ola de calor.

—Ya.

Seiya no se molestó en discutir; simplemente le pasó otro billete.

Le quedaban menos de cincuenta dólares. Había tenido gastos, por ejemplo el de la camiseta y la cinta para el pelo que le había comprado a un vendedor ambulante. Sabía que Elton Kou no saldría de la Zona Este de la ciudad, de modo que se había puesto la camiseta encima de la otra y se había atado el pañuelo a la cabeza.

—¿Jedite... dónde fueron las reuniones? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?

—Seguí el coche del Gordo como tú me dijiste. Diamante lo conducía. Fueron al centro recreativo de Grand Avenue.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, sí, sí —Jedite asintió con la cabeza.

Seiya miró hacia las canchas que rodeaban las calles, donde había una actividad normal. Se arriesgaba mucho yendo allí. Pero tenía que terminar aquel caso antes de poner a Serena en peligro.

—Dímelo.

—Entré para echar un vistazo. El Gordo estaba en una reunión con un grupo de gente gorda. Algunos de ellos eran como elefantes.

—Jedite, bobo. Era una de esas reuniones que hacen la gente obesa para perder peso.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Comelones Anónimos. Me dijiste que vigilara al Gordo, y eso fue lo que hice.

Seiya contó hasta diez antes de hablar.

—Devuélveme el dinero —sacó una mano y agarró a Jedite del cuello de la camisa—. No me interesa el problema de peso de ese hombre.

—¡Eh, espera! Tengo más.

—Espero que sea bueno.

—Lo oí esta mañana cuando entré en O'Shaughnessey's para tomar un trago. ¿Conoces a Alan? ¿El hombre a quien El Gordo arruinó?

Seiya lo soltó.

—Sí.

—Esto salió porque Rubeus está seduciendo a la hermana de Alan. Anoche Rubeus le estuvo contando a la chica cómo te localizaron en casa de una chica. Te tienen, hombre. Saben dónde te has estado escondiendo.

—Eso es imposible —respondió Seiya-. Habrían ido por mí.

Jedite se encogió de hombros.

—Lo único que sé es lo que oí; algo de una reunión de instituto —se echó a reír mientras retrocedía—. Me alegro de no estar en tu piel. Te vas a arrepentir de haber engañado al Gordo.

**S&S**

Serena debía dejar el anillo de compromiso en Decadencia de regreso a casa, pero lo había dejado metido en el calcetín esa mañana. Llamó a Yaten por teléfono y quedó con él a la mañana siguiente, cuando él tenía pensado proponer a Mina en matrimonio.

Con la esperanza de que Seiya se presentara, Serena se quedó en la tienda todo el tiempo que le pareció razonable; después quince minutos más. Finalmente, decidió que era demasiado tarde para caminar, y como evitaba tomar el metro de noche, tomó un taxi a casa.

—Al principio fue divertido —empezó a decirle al taxista—. Pero ahora la emoción se está pasando.

—Eso siempre ocurre —dijo el hombre mientras le echaba una mirada comprensiva por el retrovisor.

Se mordió el labio. No era el sexo; eso le resultaba tan emocionante y estupendo que no se imaginó que pudiera cansarse de ello. Pero la incertidumbre...

—¿Qué tiene de malo que a una le guste la estabilidad? —le dijo al taxista—. Así soy yo. Quiero un hogar feliz al que regresar cada noche. Claro, sería perfecto si hubiera también un hombre, pero no tengo tal necesidad como para aceptar cualquier cosa que me dé Seiya sólo porque me haya enamorado de él de los pies a la cabeza. Ya fui su alfombra una vez. Tengo mis límites, ¿sabe?

—Mmm.

¿Cuáles eran sus límites?

Para empezar, infringir las leyes. Mentir, incluso mentiras por omisión. ¿Entonces por qué había estado ayudando e induciendo a un criminal? ¿Porque la hubiera besado hasta hacerle perder el sentido?

—¿Pero cómo es que no tengo calambres en el estómago? Cada vez que hago algo malo, me pongo mala de pesar. Esta vez... nada. ¿Puede ser que mi instinto sepa algo que mi cabeza no sabe sobre Seiya Kou?

Caramba. Tal vez fuera cierto.

El taxi había llegado a la manzana donde estaba su edificio, que ella señaló al taxista. Mientras sacaba la cartera el hombre volvió la cabeza y le dijo:

—Siempre le digo a mi hija que siga los dictados de su corazón. Por supuesto, eso lo saqué de una novela rosa que leí hace tiempo.

Serena lo miró con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que un taxista le ofrecía consejo.

—Gracias —le dijo mientras le entregaba el importe y una sustanciosa propina—. Muchas gracias.

Una de las vecinas de Serena llegó en ese momento al portal con su perro, un galgo llamado Chin Chin. Mientras la vecina abría el portal, Serena volvió la cabeza para ver si había algún Buick aparcado por allí. El único coche que le llamó la atención fue un Caddy grande de color blanco aparcado unos portales más allá. Tenía las lunas tintadas, pero distinguió una figura voluminosa en el asiento trasero. La solitaria figura la hizo estremecerse.

—Chin Chin lleva toda la noche comportándose de un modo extraño —dijo la vecina mientras accedían al vestíbulo.

El galgo soltó un ladrido agudo y tiró de la correa, intentando acercarse a la puerta del apartamento de Serena.

Chin Chin era un perro nervioso, pero Serena sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

—Que tengas una buena noche —le dijo a la vecina mientras esta tiraba del perro para subir las escaleras.

Cuando metió la llave en la cerradura, le pareció que el pomo de la puerta estaba flojo. Lo giró y la puerta se abrió. Vaya...

El apartamento estaba a oscuras. Sintió que no había nadie, pero le pareció también como si alguien hubiera entrado allí.

—¿Seiya? —susurró de pie a la puerta.

Encendió la luz del vestíbulo. Desde allí le pareció que todo estaba en su sitio.

Sacó el móvil del bolso, lista para llamar a la policía a la primera señal de alarma, y avanzó por el pasillo. Vaciló un momento antes de cerrar la puerta de entrada, pero finalmente lo hizo, aunque no echó el cerrojo por si tenía que escapar a toda prisa. A lo mejor había olvidado echarlo esa mañana después de despedir a Blair. Como habían salido por la puerta de atrás podía ser que lo hubiera olvidado.

—¿Hay alguien? —dijo mientras avanzaba con cautela.

Echó una mirada en la cocina y, fue suficiente. Todos los armarios y cajones estaban abiertos y los contenidos desparramados por el suelo. Volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha, al salón, y vio el mismo panorama. Cuando buscó con la mirada su teléfono inalámbrico, vio unos pies que sobresalían del sofá. Unos pies de hombre.

—¡Seiya! —gritó mientras dejaba todo en el suelo y corría hacia el sofá—. Por favor, Dios... —cuando se plantó delante del que estaba allí tumbado, vio que no era Seiya, sino Darién Chiba—. ¡Darién! —gritó—. ¿Estás... ?

Le buscó el pulso bajo la gruesa cadena del reloj de pulsera. Nada. Tenía la camisa cerrada y la corbata anudada, y Serena le tiró de la corbata y le buscó el pulso en la arteria carótida. Ah, tenía pulso.

—Gracias a Dios.

No había signos claros de violencia, tan solo un montón de rosas caídas sobre su figura desfallecida. Su primer pensamiento fue que debía de haber llegado con más flores y sorprendido a algún ladrón.

—¿Darién? Soy yo, Serena. ¿Me oyes?

El gimió. Le temblaron los párpados.

—No te muevas. Voy a pedir ayuda.

Darién le agarró la mano cuando fue a levantarse. Levantó la cabeza.

—La tengo...

Ella le sujetó la cabeza y sintió un bulto grande.

—¿Qué, Darién? No...

Emitió un sonido inteligible y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Estaba pálido, pero el pulso le latía con normalidad. Serena le dijo que se quedara allí y fue a buscar el teléfono.

El destrozo en su apartamento la distrajo. Habían abierto todos los cajones y tirado el contenido de todos los estantes al suelo. Había varios jarrones hechos añicos en el suelo, libros tirados y los cojines del sofá abiertos en canal.

Ella no tenía muchas cosas de valor monetario, pero tenía el anillo de la abuela cuyo valor era sentimental. Entró en la habitación. El joyero estaba abierto y vio que el collar de perlas había desaparecido, pero eso no le importó. Se volvió hacia la cómoda, cuyos cajones estaban también totalmente abiertos. Cerró el de la ropa interior y metió la mano en el de los calcetines. Encontró enseguida el par de calcetines de lana blancos, sólo que ya no estaban juntos. El intruso que hubiera entrado allí los había separado.

Y se había llevado el anillo.

Los calcetines vacíos se le cayeron de las manos. Se dijo que debía pensar en Darién y abandonar la búsqueda. Descolgó el teléfono del dormitorio y marcó el número de emergencias; le dio a la operadora su dirección y explicó lo que había pasado mientras regresaba al salón y a Darién, que seguía tumbado y en ese momento se estaba quejando.

Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta. Demasiado pronto para la ambulancia, de modo que se acercó con recelo y acercó el ojo a la mirilla. La cara de Blair.

Serena abrió la puerta.

—¡Dios mío, Blair! Necesito tu ayuda. Han entrado a robar y Dar...

—Lo siento —gritó Blair al ser empujada por la puerta al vestíbulo, con la cabeza torcida de mala manera. Había dos hombres pegados a ella, y uno de ellos la tenía agarrada por el cabello.

—Oí a Darién en tu puerta y...

—Cállate —el más alto le dio un tiró del pelo, y Blair hizo una mueca de dolor, toda llorosa.

Serena retrocedió lentamente. Reconoció a los dos hombres, que eran los que habían estado persiguiendo a Seiya.

—Seiya —se le quebró la voz, pero tragó saliva y subió el tono—. Seiya no está aquí.

—Seiya no es mi preocupación principal —dijo Diamante, que las apuntó con una pistola, primero a Blair y después a Serena—. Quiero el rubí.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando —respondió Serena mientras se encogía por dentro.

Era una mentirosa nefasta; seguramente la verdad se le notaba en la cara.

—Yo creo que sí. Sabemos que Seiya ha estado aquí unos días. Yo mismo lo vi, y la pelirroja finalmente lo ha confesado —Diamante avanzó hacia Serena con los ojos entrecerrados—. Estoy seguro de que te puedo hacer hablar a ti también.

Se armó de valor y entrecerró los ojos mientras alzaba la barbilla.

—Supongo que sí, pero le llevará un tiempo, y ya he llamado a la policía. Vendrán con una ambulancia de un momento a otro.

—Te dije que teníamos que haberla sorprendido en la puerta —le dijo el otro.

Diamante apuntó a Serena en el brazo y después en la mano con el cañón de la pistola.

—¿Eh, chica, tienes el rubí?

Ella le mostró las manos.

—No. Ya me han quitado todos mis objetos de valor; y quiero que me los devuelvan. Me han robado el diamante de mi abuela.

—¿Rubeus, le has quitado un anillo de diamante?

Él se echó a reír.

—Yo no. Tal vez haya sido Seiya.

—Te digo una cosa —dijo Diamante, tan cerca de Serena que percibió el aroma dulzón de su perfume—. Dime dónde está el rubí y yo seré bueno a cambio. Obligaré a Seiya a que te devuelva el anillo.

Se oyó el ruido de unas sirenas. Aunque era muy común en la ciudad, Rubeus se puso nervioso.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo mientras le tiraba a Blair del pelo en dirección a la puerta.

Ella pegó un grito, agarrándose el cabello.

—De acuerdo —dijo Serena, que no quería que las mataran ni a Blair ni a ella—. Les diré dónde está el rubí si nos dejan en paz.

Diamante esbozó una sonrisa seca.

—Me lo pensaré. Pero primero habla. ¿Dónde ha puesto Seiya el rubí?

Serena se estrujó el cerebro, intentando imaginar algún sitio plausible. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue el único otro sitio donde Seiya y ella habían estado juntos aparte de su apartamento.

Tal vez pudiera llegar y rescatarlas.

—En La Cosita Más Dulce, mi tienda de golosinas.

**S&S**

Seiya tuvo suerte. Pasó por la habitación que tenía alquilada y vio que la habían vuelto patas arriba, pero que no habían encontrado su escondrijo. De allí sacó otro documento de identidad, un arma, munición, su placa y unas esposas. Podía volver al trabajo.

Desde el taxi llamó a Taiki, que a su vez llamó a comisaría y le dijo que un coche de policía y una ambulancia habían acudido a casa de Serena, en Chelsea. Por un momento Seiya se quedó helado. Entonces Taiki le dijo que la ambulancia estaba sacando a un hombre herido del apartamento. No había rastro de Serena, aunque según el testimonio de una de las vecinas la había visto llegar a casa del trabajo.

De pronto tuvo un presentimiento y le pidió al taxista que lo dejara en el Village. Si no estaba en la tienda, perseguiría a Cheney hasta dar con ella.

La mayoría de las tiendas cercanas a la de Serena habían cerrado ya, pero había gente por la calle y un poco de tráfico, con lo que Seiya salió del taxi sin llamar la atención y se acercó a la tienda.

Un Caddy blanco estaba aparcado junto a la acera un poco más abajo. Cheney estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, tan tranquilo y rotundo como un Buda sonriente. En La Cosita Más Dulce las luces estaban encendidas, y Seiya vio varias figuras que se movían en su interior.

O bien arrestaba a Cheney y se arriesgaba a alertar a los que estuvieran dentro, o dejaba escapar a Cheney y se centraba en rescatar a Serena.

El móvil empezó a sonar, pero lo cortó. Si Taiki supiera que iba a hacer aquello solo se pondría hecho una furia. No importaba. Si pedía refuerzos, la policía de Nueva York llegaría haciendo ruido y crearía un caos de una situación que tal vez pudiera controlar él solo.

Esperó a que pasara un grupo de peatones por delante de la tienda antes de arriesgarse a correr hasta la puerta. Tal vez Cheney lo hubiera visto, pero eso no podía ya evitarlo.

Seiya iba pensando en volar la cerradura de un tiro, pero cuando empujó la puerta de cristal vio que estaba abierta. Vio a Diamante dentro de la tienda con la pistola en alto. Serena señalaba las latas y bolsas de golosinas y caramelos.

Seiya recitó una oración para sus adentros, empujó la puerta y entró en la tienda con la misma naturalidad como si fuera a comprar una bolsa de gominolas.

—¡Yo te diré dónde está el rubí! —gritó Seiya para que todos lo oyeran.

Serena emitió un grito entrecortado.

Diamante apuntó el arma hacia Seiya.

—¿Bueno, bueno, a quién tenemos aquí? —Diamante miró a Seiya a los ojos—. Seiya, o como te llames —se acercó a él pero mantuvo la distancia, sin dejar de apuntarlo—. Dame el rubí que le quitaste al jefe y nos largaremos.

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo. Puedes llevarte el rubí.

—Bien dicho. Dime dónde está —Diamante le hizo un gesto a Seiya para que entrara en la tienda—. Rubeus, vigila a estas dos. Si Seiya intenta algo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Rubeus agarró a Blair del cuello y tiró de ella.

—Claro que sí.

Seiya miró a Serena al pasar junto a ella, pero ella no supo si le estaba diciendo algo con la mirada. Supuso que si podía debía desarmar a Rubeus. ¿Pero con qué?

—Está arriba —dijo Seiya.

Diamante lo siguió por la escalera de caracol.

—¿Pero qué diablos es esto? —dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia las columnas llenas de caramelos que llegaban hasta el techo—. ¿Dónde?

—Ahí dentro. Lo dejé caer dentro por la trampilla de la parte superior. Claro que a lo mejor se ha resbalado y ha caído más abajo.

—Hijo de perra. Será mejor que no me engañes.

Serena los siguió con la mirada. Seiya estaba diciendo la verdad. De pronto se acordó del día en que lo había llevado allí por primera vez; él se había interesado por las columnas. Cuando ella había salido de su despacho después de contestar el teléfono, había visto la trampilla abierta y a él poniéndose la bota.

Diamante se inclinó sobre la barandilla.

—Rubeus, tú y las chicas miren desde ahí abajo. Empieza a vaciarla si es necesario.

—Eso no funcionará —dijo Serena—. Necesitaríamos muchas monedas de veinticinco centavos.

—Es como una máquina de caramelos gigantesca —dijo Rubeus.

Diamante le había hecho una señal a Seiya para que levantara la trampilla. Serena le miró la cara cuando él se inclinó sobre la barandilla y metió las manos en la columna de caramelos para encontrar el rubí.

—Necesitamos algo para sacar los caramelos.

Diamante fue al despacho de Serena y salió con la bandeja donde ella dejaba el correo y se la dio a Seiya. Este empezó a sacar caramelos con la bandeja a modo de pala y empezó a vaciar el contenido en el suelo. Diamante iba echando a un lado con el pie los caramelos, que rodaron en todas las direcciones; algunos de ellos cayeron al primer piso y se partieron al chocar contra el suelo.

—Creo que lo tengo —dijo Seiya mientras se estiraba lo más posible para alcanzar los caramelos.

Tenía medio cuerpo inclinado sobre la barandilla, agarrado a ella mientras se estiraba para llegar lo más posible a la torre de caramelos.

Diamante se acercó para verlo mejor.

—No... llego...

Serena retrocedió unos pasos para ver mejor. Sabía que tenía que estar lista para actuar cuando Seiya lo hiciera.

Se retiró.

—Lo siento, no he podido alcanzarlo. El rubí está ahí, pero no llego.

—Yo lo haré —Diamante empujó a Seiya a un lado; entonces frunció el ceño y lo miró—. No intentes nada o ni tú ni tus amiguitas van a contarlo. ¿Rubeus, estás vigilándolas?

Rubeus volvió la cabeza hacia Serena y Blair, que estaban medio abrazadas, aparentemente tan mansas como un cordero.

Serena le dio a Blair un apretón en el brazo e intentó hacerle una señal. Mientras tanto Diamante había metido el brazo en los caramelos y los removía a medida que el brazo llegaba más abajo. Seiya se asomó a la columna de plexiglás, urgiendo al otro hombre a que continuara.

—Está ahí... sólo a unos centímetros más... sigue intentándolo...

—¡Ahh! —gritó de pronto Diamante.

Serena alzó la vista. Seiya había empujado a Diamante. Tenía la cabeza y los brazos atrapados dentro de la columna y parecía que no podía hacer nada para salir de allí.

Un ruido seco agitó la columna. Seiya gritó en el mismo momento.

Al principio Serena pensó que se había rajado. Pero la alarma en la voz de Seiya le hizo darse cuenta de que Diamante había disparado dentro de la columna de caramelos.

Rubeus se apartó de la columna de un salto. Entonces pisó uno de los caramelos, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo golpeándose en el codo. El golpe hizo que su pistola saliera disparada.

Serena y Blair corrieron por ella, pero también lo hizo Rubeus. Se lanzó y terminó encima de ellas justo en el mismo momento en que Blair atrapaba la pistola. Serena se quedó sin aliento del golpe.

—¡Perra! —Rubeus le agarró la mano a Blair con violencia; con la otra le aplastó la cara contra el suelo.

—¡Policía! —gritó Seiya desde el balcón—. ¡Alto!

Los tres miraron hacia arriba. Diamante estaba esposado a la barandilla, escupiendo y maldiciendo. Seiya bajaba por las escaleras, agarrando la pistola con ambas manos y apuntando a Rubeus.

—Blair, Serena, quítense de en medio.

Serena se retiró, deslizándose con el trasero. Blair estaba demasiado enzarzada con el ladrón como para poder moverse. Cuando Rubeus se dio cuenta, le echó un brazo a la cintura y se giró de lado, utilizándola de escudo.

—¡No te muevas! —gritó Seiya desde el pie de las escaleras.

—No deberías disparar a una mujer —dijo Rubeus, aun intentando arrebatarle el arma a Blair.

—¿Ah, sí? —se burló Seiya—. Bueno, esta es un travestí. En otras palabras, es un hombre.

Rubeus, asustado al verse allí tumbado y abrazado a la cintura de un travestí, se quedó inmóvil un instante.

Seiya aprovechó para avanzar y plantó el pie embotado sobre la muñeca del criminal. Y sin perder ni un momento le asestó un golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Quédate dónde estás, Rubeus.

Blair rodó toda llorosa hacia donde estaba Serena, que automáticamente consoló a su amiga, mientras miraba a Seiya con asombro.

—¿Eres policía?

—Sí —la miró pero no perdió la compostura, allí de pie sobre Rubeus mientras las sirenas de los coches de policía inundaban las calles. Se oyeron varios frenazos y vieron el reflejo de las luces de los coches patrulla a través de las ventanas.

—No me lo creo —Serena había estado perdida, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que fuera policía—. Entonces esa es tu pistola.

Él sonrió. Pero no pudo contestar porque en ese momento un grupo de agentes de policía entró en la tienda empuñando sus armas. Seiya puso el seguro de su pistola y levantó las manos mientras los policías se echaban encima de él y de Rubeus.

Seiya gritaba que era policía, y eso fue lo último que Serena le oyó decir.

Dos policías llevaron a Blair al hospital para que le hicieran pruebas por el golpe que Rubeus le había dado en la cabeza. Serena la acompañó, además de dos policías que la interrogaron a fondo en una sala de espera vacía. Ella les contó todo, desde la aparición de Seiya a la puerta de su casa, hasta el incidente en su tienda. Ellos no le confirmaron que fuera policía, pero ella sintió que era así.

Finalmente salió un médico y le dijo que Blair tenía un esguince de muñeca y una leve contusión en la cabeza. Nada serio, pero que tendría que permanecer esa noche en observación.

Tras unas palabras de consuelo, a Serena la llevó a casa un agente de policía muy amable que incluso entró con ella y encendió las luces. Cuando el policía vio cómo estaba su apartamento, donde ya había estado la policía recogiendo pruebas, se ofreció a llevarla a un hotel o a casa de algún familiar.

Serena decidió quedarse allí, y le dio las gracias. Cuando se marchó el policía, cerró bien la puerta y dio una vuelta por su casa. Ya no era el paraíso que había sido; claro que había dejado de serlo desde que había llegado Seiya y le había partido el corazón.

Ella había querido cambiar de vida, y al final lo había hecho. O más bien, él lo había hecho.

Después de tomarse un té y algo de comer, Serena se dio un baño bien caliente, intentando no pensar en lo que habría sido del anillo de la abuela, intentando, aunque sin éxito, no pensar en Seiya.

Él no era un ladrón. Era un policía. ¡Qué sorpresa!

Serena se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos, deseosa de poder conciliar el sueño.

Seiya ni siquiera le había echado una mirada después de llegar la policía. Mientras que unos sacaban de allí a Diamante y Rubeus esposados, otros habían empezado a buscar el rubí, que aparentemente sí que estaba escondido entre sus caramelos. Seiya había estado discutiendo fuera antes de que desapareciera de pronto. No tenía ni idea de dónde había ido, y no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

**S&S**

Seiya volvía a ser un ladrón. Había ido allí a robarle el corazón a Serena.

Todo había terminado bien, sin embargo, no sentía la sensación de triunfo que habría esperado.

No era de extrañar. Después de la subida de adrenalina que había experimentado durante las últimas horas, estaba totalmente agotado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo de cansancio. Pero algo más grande que la fatiga o incluso la justicia le había llevado hasta la puerta de atrás de Serena.

Algo que tenía que terminar antes de que amaneciera.

Entró en la casa sin hacer ruido. Esa vez, el dormitorio no estaba a oscuras. Las luces del pasillo y el cuarto de baño estaban encendidas.

Sabía lo que le habían hecho a Serena, pero su habitación no estaba demasiado desordenada, de modo que debía de haberla ordenado. Esa era su Bombón.

Pensó brevemente en dejar lo que había tomado aun arriesgándose a recibir otro regaño del departamento. Pero eso sería de cobardes. A los diecisiete años, no se había dado cuenta de lo que valía Serena, ni como amiga ni como posible novia. En el presente era distinto. Y esperaba ser suficiente hombre para ella.

La buscó con la mirada... y entonces la vio sentada en la cama, observando todos sus movimientos. Tenía las rodillas encogidas y las manos apoyadas en ellas.

—Estoy despierta.

Al oír su voz, sintió que desaparecía algo de su tensión. Era tan receptiva, tan cálida.

—¿Me esperabas?

—No. En absoluto.

—Ah.

—Creí que no te volvería a ver, ahora que ya no puedo serte útil.

Tal vez no tan receptiva. Tendría que ir con cuidado.

Sin embargo se sonrió para sus adentros; seguía creyendo en ella. Él estaba acostumbrado a avanzar con cautela, y ella merecía una explicación.

Se acercó a la cama pero no se sentó, aunque estaba deseoso de sentir su cuerpo abrazado al suyo.

—Nunca fue mi intención utilizarte...

Ella soltó una risotada.

—Lo sé... lo he hecho; igual que he hecho con todos los contactos de los últimos meses en los que he estado trabajando en este caso. ¿Qué puedo decir? Lo siento, pero tenía que hacer mi trabajo independientemente de mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Ella suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

—¿Sientes algo por mí?

—He mentido sobre casi todo lo demás, pero no en eso.

Se sentó en la cama y se acercó a ella. Apoyó las manos en el cabecero a ambos lados de la cabeza de Serena y se acercó tanto que percibió el aroma a jabón en su piel.

—Te quiero, Bombón.

Ella levantó la cabeza, y Seiya vio que tenía los ojos brillantes.

—No te conozco, Seiya.

Él le dio un beso breve en los labios.

—Sí que me conoces.

—No —entreabrió los labios—. Estás aquí, has estado conmigo en mi casa, y no te conozco.

Se agarró con fuerza al cabecero para no tomarla entre sus brazos.

—Empezaremos a conocernos ahora. Después te lo contaré todo.

Ella le puso la mano en el cuello con timidez y lo miró a los ojos.

—Tal vez esto sea un sueño.

—No. Es real —dijo, y entonces la besó de nuevo.

Ella le puso las manos sobre el pecho, reacia a ceder.

—Primero tenemos que dejar las cosas claras, antes de seguir adelante.

—Tienes razón. ¿Qué tal está Blair?

—Se pondrá bien. Tiene un esguince en la muñeca y una leve contusión en la cabeza.

—¿Y el otro tipo... tu antiguo novio?

—Darién Chiba. También se pondrá bien, pero es definitivamente mi ex. ¿Por cierto, escapó Cheney?

—No.

—¿Por eso desapareciste así de rápido?

—Sí. Una de nuestras unidades lo detuvo cuando iba hacia el norte.

—¿Entonces se acabó todo?

Todavía quedaban muchas cosas, pero Seiya dijo que sí.

—¿Tendré que testificar?

—Seguramente. Pero no será tan horrible, Bombón. Yo estaré contigo.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Si me dejas.

Estaba distraída.

—Lo pensaré. Pero primero quiero saber cómo te hiciste policía.

—No fue una decisión tomada de buenas a primeras. No te puedo enumerar las razones. Sólo sé que llegó un momento en el que sería o perderme o tomar el camino recto. Y por una vez en la vida, tomé la decisión correcta.

—¿Entonces cuánto tiempo llevas de agente secreto?

—Seis años. En varios casos. Eso quiere decir que vivo, como y duermo con la identidad que tengo en la calle, y he tenido muy poco contacto con mi departamento. Es un estilo de vida muy solitario...

Ella le pasó la mano por el hombro:

—¿Y el tiempo que pasaste en prisión? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerte policía si...?

—Eso no es legítimo. Tan solo un detalle más de mi identidad falsa. Fui a la cárcel, pero sólo lo suficiente para que luego resultara creíble.

—¡Pero todo el mundo lo cree!

—Se supone que debe ser así.

—¿Incluso tus padres?

—Saben la verdad, pero no pueden decir nada.

—Es horrible pedirles eso, Seiya. Los padres quieren estar orgullosos de los logros de sus hijos.

—Supongo que la mayoría lo están. Pero de todos modos nunca estuvimos tan unidos. Tú sabes algo de los problemas... —se encogió de hombros—. Son gente reservada; viven discretamente. No es como si fueran sociables y extrovertidos, y tuvieran que explicar continuamente que su hijo es un criminal...

—Aun así.

Él tragó saliva.

—Sí importa o no, ya se acabó.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

—Lo dejo. Este caso fue el último de mi carrera de agente secreto. Se lo dije a Taiki esta noche. A mi contacto, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera intentó convencerme de que me quedara, así que supongo que entiende que estoy quemado.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Totalmente. Quiero una vida de verdad.

—De verdad...

—Contigo, Serena —se echó a reír.

—Pero yo...

—Sí, sí, no me conoces —dijo—. Eso no es del todo verdad. Me conoces mejor que nadie, creo yo —la agarró por la cintura y la miró a los ojos—. Hola.

—Hola —sonrió con sensualidad y timidez.

—¿Te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo?

—¿Cuándo?

—No inmediatamente. Tengo que hacer un informe. Pero volveré en cuanto pueda. Si estás dispuesta a esperar.

—Es una cita —dijo con gravedad, y entonces se echó a reír.

Él se echó a reír también. Bombón era una mujer sorprendente.

De nuevo la besó mientras le abrazaba la cintura. Ella estiró las piernas, amoldándose a su cuerpo mientras se deslizaban sobre la cama.

—¿Mientras tanto... —le dijo mientras la besaba— Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

—Mmm. No sé, no sé. Pero Seiya... No sé, ese hombre es capaz de convencerme casi de todo. Tendría que tener eso en cuenta.

—Hay una cosa más.

—¿Sí?

—Dame la mano.

Ella hizo lo que le pedía mientras él se metía la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón. Inclinó la cabeza y empezó a besarle los dedos. Mientras lo hacía, le deslizó el diamante en el dedo anular.

Ella aspiró hondo.

—¿Seiya?

—Me enteré de que te quitaron esto. Es una prueba, claro. Oficialmente aún no puedo devolvértelo, pero no siempre sigo las reglas —levantó su mano hacia la luz—. Tal vez esta vez te alegre.

—Mucho —respondió con emoción—. Tenía tanto miedo de haberlo perdido. Yaten va a pedir mañana a Mina en matrimonio y no sería lo mismo para ella sin el anillo, y yo me habría sentido tan mal... —levantó la mano de nuevo para admirar la joya—. Gracias, Seiya.

—¿Se lo vas a dar a Mina?

—Sí.

—Bien.

—Mina se pondrá tan contenta.

—¿Y tú?

Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

—Yo no voy a comprometerme.

—Aún no. Después de todo, apenas me conoces —juntó la palma de la mano con la suya y entrelazaron los dedos, guardando así todos los sueños entre las palmas de sus manos—. Pero siempre hay un futuro, Bombón.

* * *

_Bueno, ahora si ya estamos más cerca del final, pero descuiden, que aun nos queda el epilogo.  
_

_Me despido por ahora esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como siempre, les pido que no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas, quejas o sugerencias que tengan. Muchos saludos para todos y ¡nos vemos en el epilogo!_

_XOXO_  
_Serenity_


	10. Epilogo

_¡Hola!  
_

_¡Mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegra muchisimo que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior_

_Ahora si, el tan esperado final de esta historia ¡Espero que lo disfruten!  
_

* * *

**Epilogo**

_Ocho meses después_.

—¡Sencillamente no lo entiendo! —exclamó Ikuko Tsukino desde uno de los extremos de la mesa de caoba de su elegante y bien iluminado comedor.

Mina y Serena habrían querido celebrar el primer aniversario de la boda de sus padres en Decadencia o en La Cosita Más Dulce, pero Ikuko había insistido en que fuera en su propia casa de Scarsdale.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —Kenji Tsukino volteó los ojos, como siempre hacía como gesto de tolerancia ante la franqueza de su esposa.

Ikuko lo miró y sonrió.

—Hace ocho meses mis hijas no hablaban más que de proposiciones de matrimonio y anillos de compromiso. Y aquí seguimos —miró a sus hijas—. y ninguna de ustedes se ha casado aún.

Mina se retiró de la cara un mechón de su cabello dorado por el sol.

—No me metas prisa. Yaten y yo acabamos de volver de Las Bermudas. No hemos tenido tiempo de pensar en planear ninguna boda.

—Yaten —dijo Ikuko—. Necesitas meterle prisa a tu prometida.

—Ah, pero estamos disfrutando mucho de nuestro compromiso —Yaten miró a Mina con una sonrisa astuta antes de tomarle la mano y besársela.

Mina y él habían hecho realidad varias y deliciosas fantasías en los meses que habían pasado en alta mar, pero ya que estaban de vuelta pensaban establecerse durante un tiempo y retomar sus empleos en Decadencia.

Ikuko suspiró y se volvió hacia Serena y Seiya, sentados al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Y bien?

Serena se sonrojó.

—¡Mamá!

No miró a Seiya. Se había metido a trabajar como detective en el departamento de robos, después de haber pasado varios meses agotadores tanto testificando en el juicio contra Cheney como intentando ajustarse a llevar una vida normal, sin secretos ni mentiras. Durante un tiempo, se habían visto poco, pero llevaban saliendo en serio desde Navidad, cuando Serena había sido un instrumento clave en la reunión de Seiya con sus padres.

Seiya le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa.

—No deja de prometerme hacer de mí un hombre honrado, pero... —se encogió de hombros.

Mina se quitó el anillo de compromiso de la abuela y se lo echó a Serena por la mesa. —¡A ver si te atreves!

Serena lo atrapó de pura suerte.

—Mina, yo no... esto es...

—Nunca llegamos a cerrar la apuesta, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué apuesta? —preguntó Ikuko.

Mina se echó a reír.

—Es un secreto entre hermanas.

—Ya no —dijo Serena.

Sostuvo el anillo entre dos dedos, resistiéndose a las ganas de probárselo.

—Yo diría que a las dos nos ha ido bien —Mina miró primero a Yaten y después a Seiya.

Había mejorado mucho de los días en que Serena a veces lo llamaba su "ladrón de corazones" —. Siempre podríamos compartir el anillo.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No, quiero que te lo quedes tú.

—¿Y si te lo presto? —Mina le guiñó un ojo a Seiya—. Sólo para que los dos puedan hacer el compromiso oficial.

—Ah, no... —Serena intentó no mostrar su nerviosismo, pero el corazón le latía alocadamente.

Seiya le soltó la mano.

Se sintió decepcionada, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho para dejar la servilleta en la mesa y tener las manos libres. Entonces retiró la silla y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo.

—¿Serena?

Ella lo miró con nerviosismo.

—¿Seiya?

—Una vez te puse este anillo —le dijo, retirándolo de sus dedos—. ¿Recuerdas?

—Pues claro —suspiró ella.

Jugueteó con sus dedos como había hecho aquella noche inolvidable en su dormitorio, cuando pensó que todo había terminado momentos antes de descubrir que acababan de empezar.

Kenji, Ikuko, Mina y Yaten se pusieron de pie para verlos mejor. Serena cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrió, el anillo estaba en su dedo y Seiya la miraba con expectación.

—¿Y bien?

—Seiya —dijo ella.

Él sonrió.

—Mi dulce Bombón.

Serena miró a Mina, que asintió con la cabeza. Era el momento de cambiar de vida.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Y entonces todos empezaron a aplaudir y vitorear, y Seiya la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró al oído:

—Sí, quiero.

**Fin**

* * *

****___No me queda más que agradecerles enormemente a cada una de ustedes por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia, en donde reimos, lloramos, sufrimos y disfrutamos cada momento de esta pareja tan especial._

___XOXO  
_

___Serenity  
_


End file.
